<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel [ita] by Laeveart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140223">Angel [ita]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeveart/pseuds/Laeveart'>Laeveart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Harry, Drama &amp; Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Student Louis Tomlinson, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeveart/pseuds/Laeveart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ti amo fino alla luna, alle stelle, alle galassie e oltre, mio angelo."</p><p>-</p><p>O, il sedicenne Louis Tomlinson ha una cotta per il suo insegnante di Geometria, Mr. Styles, ma non realizza che il sentimento è ricambiato, fino a quando non se ne accorge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. un</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653350">angel [l.s]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/trips2venus/pseuds/trips2venus">trips2venus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Andiamo, Lou! È il primo giorno del secondo anno! Siamo quasi alla fine a questo punto!"</p><p>Louis sospirò mentre ascoltava il suo migliore amico Zayn e continuò a inserire il codice nel suo armadietto prima di riuscire ad aprirlo con successo, sorprendendosi per non aver avuto bisogno di chiedere aiuto a qualcuno per una volta.</p><p>"Z, lo dici come se fosse una buona cosa." Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo in maniera impertinente. "L'unica cosa lontanamente piacevole dell'essere al secondo anno è che non dobbiamo più avere a che fare con il signor Halls, tutto il resto è una merda.""Dio, era il peggiore in assoluto." rifletté Zayn. "Ma rallegrati, amico! Chi lo sa? Forse troveremo entrambi una persona speciale quest'anno." Inarcò le sopracciglia verso Louis, che in risposta lo derise. "Sul serio, Z? 'Trovare la persona speciale'?" Rise Louis. "Lo dici solo perché vuoi succhiare il cazzo di Liam Payne."</p><p>Zayn rimase a bocca aperta, ma non poté fare a meno di fermare il sorrisetto sulle sue labbra.</p><p>"Non urlare, sta venendo qui!"</p><p>"Certo, nella tua bocca."</p><p>"Louis!" Sibilò Zayn, le sue guance diventavano sempre più rosse.</p><p>Louis sbuffò, ma rimase in silenzio mentre i due fissavano quel ragazzo dell'ultimo anno alto e muscoloso che stava camminando lungo il corridoio con un gruppo di adolescenti, probabilmente i suoi amici. Aveva i capelli castano chiaro tenuti insieme da un ciuffo odioso,  che fece alzare gli occhi al cielo a Louis per la seconda volta quella mattina.</p><p>Perdendo interesse, girò la testa per guardare Zayn, le cui guance erano arrossate mentre la bava gli scivolava dall'angolo della bocca parzialmente aperta. "Che schifo." Disse Louis in una smorfia, "Z, stai sbavando."</p><p>Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini sussultò immediatamente e si asciugò la bocca con la manica del maglione prima di sorridere imbarazzato a Liam, mentre guardava il ragazzo più grande che gli passava accanto senza nemmeno accorgersi della sua esistenza. </p><p>"Z, perché ti preoccupi anche solo di lui? È un totale stronzo e..." Zayn lo interruppe improvvisamente. "Guarda, girati! A quanto pare è il nuovo insegnante di geometria che sostituisce la signora Smith mentre è in maternità."</p><p>Louis sbuffò infastidito, ma si voltò per puntare lo sguardo dove i il suo amico stava indicando, sentendosi già assolutamente pieno di questa giornata nonostante fosse solo mattina.</p><p>"Zayn, non me ne frega niente di uno stupido insegnante di geometria -- <em>oh cazzo</em>." La sua frase era stata interrotta dalla vista di un uomo estremamente bello, che attraversava a grande falcate il lungo corridoio. L'insegnante di geometria aveva dei ricci deliziosi e marroni che si appoggiavano perfettamente alle sue spalle larghe; andando d'accordo con il suo completo blu navy che si adattava alla sua corporatura muscolosa nel modo più sexy possibile.</p><p>"C-come si chiama?" Chiese Louis, maledicendosi segretamente per aver balbettato.</p><p>Le sue sfere blu vagavano impotenti sul viso scolpito dell'insegnante, chiedendosi se Dio si fosse impegnato per creare un così bell'uomo.</p><p>"Signor Styles." Rispose Zayn, cercando di nascondere il suo sorrisetto.</p><p>Louis continuò a fissare l'uomo, che ora era conosciuto come Mr Styles, e se non fosse stato così preso da pensieri non così innocenti che gli affollavano la mente, avrebbe sicuramente puntato un ginocchio sull'inguine di Zayn.</p><p>All'improvviso, la campanella d'inizio lezioni segnalò a tutti di iniziare a trasferirsi alle loro prime lezioni della giornata. Fortunatamente, questo aveva destato Louis dal suo stato di trance, ma riuscì comunque a scorgere il signor Styles che gli passava accanto e sorrideva di nascosto a un gruppo di ragazze del terzo anno che ridacchiavano e lo salutavano.</p><p>Il ragazzo sentì una fitta di gelosia colpirlo e quasi volle alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma alla fine si voltò per finire di mettere i suoi libri all'interno del suo armadietto, sbattendolo in seguito.</p><p>"Dai, andiamo in classe. Non voglio essere in ritardo il primo giorno di scuola." Spiegò a Zayn, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il fatto che era quasi venuto nei pantaloni alla vista del bell'insegnante.</p><p>Zayn si limitò a ridacchiare e annuì.</p><p>I due si diressero alla loro prima lezione insieme in silenzio, fino a quando Zayn improvvisamente parlò, facendo sì che Louis quasi soffocasse con la sua saliva.</p><p>"Allora, tra quanto avremo uno scandalo insegnante-studente?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis cercò di non pensare all'insegnante dai capelli ricci, continuando piuttosto a concentrarsi per non inciampare accidentalmente mentre percorreva il lungo corridoio.</p><p>Camminava da solo e sentì un nodo allo stomaco dal nervosismo mentre si avvicinava all'aula della sua terza lezione: </p><p><em>Geometria</em>.</p><p>In altre parole, sì, Louis si era completamente dimenticato di Zayn che lo informava del fatto che il signor Styles in realtà fosse un insegnante di geometria. Era stato troppo preso dal cercare di calmarsi per non avere un attacco di panico mentre entrava nella sua classe, tenendo la testa bassa e senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di notare che il bell'insegnante al momento sedeva alla cattedra, guardandolo segretamente con curiosità.</p><p>Il ragazzino si sedette rapidamente a un banco libero, lontano da qualsiasi contatto sociale. Si aggiustò la sua soffice frangia e tirò le estremità del suo maglione beige fino a coprirsi le mani, il tutto tenendo la testa abbassata per evitare qualsiasi contatto visivo con i suoi compagni di classe.</p><p>Alla fine, la campana aveva suonato, segnalando l'inizio ufficiale della lezione e Louis non fece alcuno sforzo per sollevare la testa, finché il suono di una voce profonda e roca riempì il silenzio imbarazzante.</p><p>Aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso e guardò in alto, quasi soffocando con la sua stessa saliva quando vide <em>quell'uomo</em> in piedi di fronte alla sua classe, mozzafiato, con uno sguardo fermo sui suoi lineamenti taglienti.</p><p>"Buongiorno a tutti. Sono Mr. Styles." <em>e Louis quasi dimenticò come respirare correttamente.</em></p><p>"Sostituirò la signora Smith, poiché è in congedo di maternità. Ovviamente, anche se sono un sostituto, non sono altro che un'insegnante e sarò trattato allo stesso modo." Il signor Styles parlò severo, dopo aver visto la leggera paura negli occhi dei suoi studenti fu soddisfatto del suo avvertimento. "Sono stato chiaro?"</p><p>Borbottii di "sì, signore" si sentirono in giro per la classe, insieme ad alcune risatine di ragazze che probabilmente avevano gli stessi pensieri di Louis.</p><p>Le guance di Louis erano di un rosso scuro mentre fissava l'insegnante, sentendo il suo battito cardiaco accelerare dall'ascoltare quanto fosse sofisticato.</p><p>"Andiamo avanti, ho qualcosa qui che vorrei che tutti voi faceste..."</p><p>L'uomo fu presto interrotto dal suono improvviso della classe che gemeva per la noia, facendo quasi venir voglia a Louis di urlare ai suoi odiosi compagni di classe per averlo interrotto, ma fece finta di niente e si morse la lingua.</p><p>Il signor Styles ridacchiò e alzò la mano per segnalare alla classe di calmarsi, cosa che fecero immediatamente, e Louis non poté fare a meno di fissare le sue lunghe dita e chiedersi fino a che punto potevano spingersi all'interno del suo -- "Non fate così," disse Mr. Styles. "Questa attività non è altro che un breve riassunto di ciò che avete fatto per testare le vostre conoscenze sulle abilità matematiche e per vedere cosa avete imparato nel corso degli anni. Sono solo dieci domande, quindi non preoccupatevi."</p><p>Il respiro di Louis si bloccò in gola mentre l'uomo afferrava una pila di fogli posizionati ordinatamente sulla sua cattedra prima di iniziare a farsi strada per la classe, e iniziare con la fila di Louis.</p><p>"<em>Ovviamente</em>." Louis pensò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre l'uomo raggiungeva il suo banco.</p><p>Mr. Styles mise un foglio di carta davanti a Louis, facendo arrossire istintivamente il ragazzo che chiuse gli occhi per un breve momento mentre assaporava l'odore del profumo dell'uomo, che era acqua di colonia e un minimo accenno di cannella.</p><p>Voleva disperatamente essere gentile e dire grazie, ma non riusciva a trovare la forza di aprire le labbra e lasciare che le parole fluissero, quindi con questo rimase in silenzio e distolse lo sguardo verso il suo compito.</p><p>"Mi aspetto che finiate tutto questo, in men che non si dica. L'unica cosa che chiedo è che lo consegniate tutto davanti alla cattedra. Fino ad allora, per favore, cominciate."</p><p>Louis sospirò e si chinò per aprire la cerniera dello zaino e tirare fuori una matita, prima di iniziare a scrivere sul foglio, sperando che lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri su un certo insegnante dai capelli ricci.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>␥</p><p> </p><p>Sfortunatamente, Louis non era stato in grado di portare a termine il suo incarico e si sentì in colpa mentre suonava la campanella e fissò il foglio bianco per vedere che c'era scritto solo il suo nome.</p><p>Certo, il compito molto probabilmente non sarebbe stato valutato e se lo fosse stato, Louis sapeva che non avrebbe influenzato il suo voto.</p><p>Emise un sospiro tremante mentre si alzava dal suo posto e si dirigeva verso Mr. Styles, le mani estremamente umide mentre guardava l'uomo fissare lo schermo del computer con un'espressione vuota impressa sul suo viso scolpito mentre digitava rapidamente sulla tastiera.</p><p>Con attenzione, e in modo piuttosto patetico -- Louis se ne vergognò --, posò il compito su quelli che avevano già consegnato i suoi compagni e lanciò una piccola occhiata all'uomo, che doveva ancora alzare lo sguardo dallo schermo.</p><p>Rapidamente, mormorò all'insegnante di passare una bella giornata prima di asciugarsi i palmi sudati sui jeans mentre correva fuori dall'aula, ma prima ancora che potesse farlo, Mr. Styles aveva improvvisamente parlò, facendo congelare Louis alle sue parole.</p><p>"Vieni qui." Ordinò in tono cupo.</p><p>Louis sentì la gola seccarsi mentre ascoltava l'uomo, girando esitante il suo corpo per affrontare Mr. Styles, che ancora non lo aveva guardato una volta -- il che lo faceva sentire confuso e offeso, ma solo un po'.</p><p>"Sì, Mr. Styles?" Chise Louis esitante.</p><p>La sua voce era dolce e timida, inducendolo a chiedersi come un uomo potesse farlo sentire così diverso da se stesso e trasformarlo in un pasticcio arrossato e timido nonostante la sua reputazione sicura e sfacciata.</p><p>"Vieni qui, per favore."</p><p>Louis annuì e si avvicinò finché non si trovò di fronte a lui. "Io -- c'è qualcosa che non va, signore?"</p><p>"Dimmi perché hai deciso di stare qui per un'ora intera e non fare altro che fissare il tuo foglio, invece di svolgere il compito che avevo programmato per tutti voi?" Disse Mr. Styles, ignorando la domanda di Louis mentre alzava un sopracciglio e continuava a scrivere sulla tastiera.</p><p>Gli occhi azzurri di Louis erano spalancati per lo shock e un leggero imbarazzo mentre fissava il suo insegnante, balbettando mentre cercava di pensare a come rispondere.</p><p>"Ehm, io-io, beh, io solo uhm, io-io pensavo solo che non avesse bisogno di essere finito p-perché probabilmente non sarà valutato, giusto?"Questo gli è valso una leggera risatina da parte di Mr. Styles -- <em>e se solo l'uomo sapesse cosa ha provocato al cuore di Louis e come era stato a pochi secondi dallo svenimento.</em></p><p>"Signor... Tomlinson, vero?" L'insegnante lo guardò per un momento.</p><p>"Ehm, solo Louis, signore. Louis, per favore."</p><p>Il signor Styles interruppe la sua digitazione per guardare finalmente Louis -- e, grazie a Dio, il povero adolescente era riuscito a non svenire, perché dopo aver visto le sfere di giada affilate dell'uomo perforare le sue sfere blu cristallo era sicuro che non sarebbe durato a lungo.</p><p>"Bene, Louis." Iniziò Mr. Styles, trovando segretamente piacere nel modo in cui il nome del ragazzo scorreva deliziosamente dalla sua lingua. "Hai ragione nel dire che questo compito non sarà valutato, ma ciò non significa che dovresti prendere sotto gamba la materia, perché da questo punto in poi, ogni altro compito che completeremo sarà valutato, capito?"</p><p>Louis giocherellava nervosamente con le sue piccole dita e annuì. "Sì, signore. Capisco." Si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre fissava gli occhi inebrianti del suo insegnante.</p><p>"Bene." Disse semplicemente Mr. Styles.</p><p>Mentre Louis aveva nuovamente augurato una buona giornata al'insegnante, arrossì quando uscì dall'aula solo per congelarsi quando sentì l'uomo parlare, di nuovo.</p><p>"Oh e, signor Tomlinson?"</p><p>"S-Sì, signore?"</p><p>
  <em>"Tutto nella vita conta."</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"'<em>Tutto nella vita conta</em>'? Cos'è, un fottuto pastore?!"</p><p>Dopo scuola i due ragazzi erano andati al parco; seduti sulle altalene chiacchieravano mentre la leggera brezza autunnale colpiva la loro pelle abbronzata, causando l'espandersi di delicati brividi in tutto il corpo.</p><p>"No, Zee." Louis si accigliò. "Stava solo cercando di motivarmi a fare il mio lavoro, tutto qui."</p><p>Zayn lo derise. "Beh, comunque. Forse ha sbagliato materia, perché a me sembra Shakespeare..."</p><p>"Smettila, Zayn." Sbuffò Louis, scostandosi la frangia disordinata dagli occhi. "In realtà è davvero carino, e mi ha persino guardato negli occhi!"</p><p>"Oh, ma non mi dire, sono scioccato!" Disse Zayn impassibile.</p><p>Il più piccolo gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e sentì il bisogno colpire all'inguine il ragazzo dai capelli corvini, ma evitò e inspirò profondamente prima di parlare di nuovo.</p><p>"Ad ogni modo, mi ha intimidito dal momento in cui è entrato in classe e aveva a malapena stabilito il contatto visivo con gli altri studenti, specialmente le ragazze. Quindi, vederlo fare uno sforzo per alzare lo sguardo dal suo stupido computer, mi ha sorpreso."</p><p>"Forse è un segno che gli piaci?" Aggiunse Zayn.</p><p>Istintivamente, un rossore tinse le guance di Louis mentre improvvisamente i pensieri del bell'insegnante che pensava a lui in modi che non fossero platonici riempirono la sua mente.</p><p>A queste parole scosse mentalmente la testa, <em>a</em> <em>cosa sto pensando?</em>Si disse tra sé e sé. È un insegnante per l'amor di Dio, e Dio solo sa quanti anni aveva quell'uomo, nonostante le probabilità, secondo Louis, che non avesse più di 25 anni. Indipendentemente dalla ciò però , era ancora illegale in ogni modo possibile e Louis voleva tirarsi un pugno per fare dei pensieri così inappropriati.</p><p><em>Ma non poteva</em>.</p><p>Non poteva farlo, non importa quanto ci avesse provato, dentro di sé sapeva che non gliene poteva importare di meno della legge né delle opinioni delle persone.</p><p>I rischi non lo hanno infatti influenzato, la sua mente era già troppo lontana.</p><p><em>E</em><em> sarebbe </em><em>stata </em><em>la rovina di tutta la sua carriera al liceo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>␥</p><p> </p><p>Louis fissò perplesso il suo compito; il mento poggiava sul palmo della sua piccola mano mentre scriveva una risposta a una delle equazioni.</p><p>Ormai erano alla seconda settimana di scuola e Louis odiava già la parola "<em>Geometria</em>" e tutto ciò cui era relazionata. Non capiva perché doveva trovare le misure dell'arco e risolvere le stupide equazioni che ne derivavano.</p><p>Non voleva più studiare infatti, voleva solo fissare il signor Styles — anche se tutto quello che l'uomo faceva era sedersi dietro la sua scrivania, con gli occhiali appollaiati sul ponte del suo naso cesellato mentre digitava velocemente la sua tastiera.</p><p>Ben presto, si ritrovò ad essere strappato via dal suo sguardo lussurioso mentre il suono della voce roca di Mr. Styles riempiva il silenzio della classe."C'è qualche problema, signor Tomlinson?"</p><p>Louis sbatté le palpebre rapidamente e sgranò leggermente gli occhi, le guance si arrossarono di un rosso scuro mentre guardava da un lato all'altro della stanza, e sentì un enorme impeto di imbarazzo quando vide gli occhi di tutti puntati sulla sua figura, inclusi quelli di <em>Mr. </em><em>Styles.</em></p><p>Il suo stomaco sussultò e si agitò per l'imbarazzo che gli scorreva in tutto il corpo quando si rese conto che Mr. Styles non stava parlando con chiunque.</p><p>Mr. Styles stava parlando con <em>lui</em>.</p><p>Louis deglutì a vuoto e si preparò mentalmente prima di rispondere a bassa voce.</p><p>"Mi scusi?" Chiese. "Mi dispiace, signore... ehm, c-cosa ha detto?"</p><p>Si sentirono risatine in tutta la classe, che ottennero il risultato di far riscaldare ancora di più le guance di Louis che tutto ciò che voleva era scappare e nascondersi, ma rimase in piedi e fece del suo meglio per non concentrarsi sui suoi compagni di classe.</p><p>La mascella di Mr. Styles si contrasse leggermente. "Dicevo, c'è qualche problema, signor Tomlinson?" Parlò con una voce talmente dominante che rese Louis debole alle ginocchia, incapace quasi di reggersi in piedi.</p><p>Il piccolo adolescente scosse la testa velocemente, quasi ottenendo un colpo di frusta per la veemenza con cui l'aveva fatto.</p><p>"N-No, signore!" Balbettò, ottenendo altre risate dai suoi compagni di classe. "Mi sono perso per un momento, signore, non ho..."</p><p>Mr. Styles lo interruppe, fermamente. "Bene, invece di perderti, perché non finisci il tuo compito come fanno gli altri tuoi compagni di classe? È un ripasso per il prossimo test e non credo tu abbia intenzione di fallirlo, mi sbaglio Signor Tomlinson? "Louis non poté fare a meno di sentirsi leggermente turbato e offeso dal tono aspro dell'uomo, facendolo quasi sussultare.</p><p>"No, Mr. Styles." Mormorò, piano.</p><p>"Quindi, concentrati sul tuo lavoro."</p><p>Dopo di che ci fu solo silenzio, e non un silenzio confortevole. Era imbarazzante e teso poiché tutti, compreso Louis, non proferirono parola fino a quando la campana non suonò improvvisamente, segnalando che l'ora di pranzo si stava finalmente avvicinando alla Doncaster High.</p><p>Il ragazzino si sentiva completamente imbarazzato e francamente sconvolto.</p><p>Non capiva perché si sentisse in quel modo — tutti vengono rimproverati dal loro insegnante, ma essere rimproverati da Mr. Styles gli ha dato una tremenda sensazione di inquietudine e non sapeva perché si sentisse così emotivo nei confronti di un uomo con il quale non si chiamava nemmeno per nome.</p><p>Inoltre, non capiva perché sentiva la rabbia scorrere nelle sue vene mentre si ritrovava a sgomitare tra tutti i suoi compagni di classe per arrivare alla scrivania di Mr. Styles, prima di sbattere il suo foglio incompleto proprio accanto al computer dell'uomo, prima di precipitarsi fuori dall'aula.</p><p>E sicuramente non capiva perché aveva visto la preoccupazione balenare negli occhi di Mr. Styles, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva sentito l'uomo che lo chiamava mentre lui lasciava l'aula.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. quatre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis, seduto al suo posto, fissava annoiato la sua insegnante di studi occidentali.</p>
<p>La stanchezza della donna influenzava fortemente Louis che iniziò a sentire gli occhi tremendamente appesantiti dalle sue parole, e proprio quando le sue palpebre si abbassarono fino a chiudersi quasi completamente, il suono della campana che risuonò nell'aula fece scattare in piedi Louis.</p>
<p>Rapidamente, insieme al resto dei suoi compagni di classe, se possibile ancora più stanchi di lui, si diressero verso la porta dopo aver sbavato per due ore intere sul banco.</p>
<p>Mentre lasciava la stanza, non senza aver augurato all'insegnante una buona giornata, la pressione iniziò a crescere nel suo petto quando si rese conto che la sua lezione successiva era quella che aveva temuto per tutta la mattina.</p>
<p>Geometria.</p>
<p>Aveva cercato di distogliere la mente da quella lezione e, fino a quel momento, fortunatamente ci era riuscito. Odiava il fatto di poter letteralmente sentire l'uomo rimproverarlo con la sua voce roca, mandando una scarica di brividi di freddo lungo la schiena di Louis.</p>
<p>Odiava tremendamente il fatto che, nonostante fosse così nervoso, aveva desiderato ardentemente rivederlo dall'ultima volta.</p>
<p>Deglutendo a vuoto entrò in classe, ma non osò alzare gli occhi dal pavimento perché già sapeva — e poteva quasi sentire — lo sguardo intenso di Mr. Styles fisso su di lui mentre osservava ogni sua mossa.</p>
<p>La stanza era silenziosa, tranne per qualche chiacchiera di alcuni studenti che parlavano con i loro amici.</p>
<p>Si era anche reso conto che l'aula era fredda e quasi si maledisse per non aver preso la giacca che Zayn si era offerto di prestargli; rabbrividendo leggermente mentre si sedette avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita per cercare, si spera, calore.</p>
<p>Rimase avvolto nel suo bozzolo senza alzare lo sguardo fino a quando non fu suonato l'ultimo campanello di avvertimento d'inizio lezioni e tutte le chiacchiere si spensero all'istante quando si udì una voce familiare.</p>
<p>"Buongiorno ragazzi." Disse Mr. Styles.</p>
<p>Louis sentì le sue guance riscaldarsi, e non poté fare a meno di darsi mentalmente dell'idiota per il fatto che stava effettivamente arrossendo solo per aver sentito l'uomo proferire parola, per non parlare del fatto che non gli stava nemmeno parlando direttamente.</p>
<p>"Prima di iniziare la lezione di oggi, restituirò il compito di ieri. Li ho valutati e sono felice di vedere che siete tutti in pari. Sono molto entusiasta di vedere i risultati del vostro prossimo test." Spiegò Mr. Styles ridacchiando leggermente mentre i suoi studenti applaudivano.</p>
<p>Tutti, tranne uno.</p>
<p>Gli occhi dell'uomo si posarono su Louis, che aveva gli occhi puntati sul grembo con un'espressione vuota impressa sui suoi lineamenti meravigliosi.</p>
<p>Conosceva il motivo del silenzio dell'adolescente e aveva già pianificato di parlarne con lui dopo le lezioni, anticipandolo durante la scorsa lezione.</p>
<p>Si assicurò di non esagerare e lasciò che i suoi occhi indugiassero più a lungo del necessario sul ragazzo, per poi distogliere lo sguardo.</p>
<p>Mr. Styles iniziò a passare in rassegna i fogli di lavoro valutati, Louis si morse il labbro e guardò in alto solo per un secondo prima di guardare di nuovo in basso e attendere pazientemente che il suo foglio gli fosse restituito.</p>
<p>Il foglio si materializzò davanti ai suoi occhi e sentì le guance arrossire maggiormente quando, e Louis giura di averlo visto, Mr. Styles indugiò più a lungo del solito sul suo banco. Quella sensazione svanì rapidamente una volta che Louis spostò gli occhi sul foglio. Quasi si strozzò con la saliva quando vide una piccola nota in cima al foglio di lavoro.</p>
<p>Il suo viso impallidì mentre leggeva la grafia pulita, scritta con la penna rossa.</p>
<p>"Ci vediamo dopo le lezioni."</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Louis scrutarono la nota, semplice ma efficace. Mr. Styles vuole vedermi dopo le lezioni, aveva pensato tra sé e sé incredulo mentre continuava a fissare incessantemente la frase impressa sul foglio.</p>
<p>Voleva disperatamente tirare fuori il telefono e mandare un messaggio a Zayn dicendogli che era nel bel mezzo di una crisi, e stava per farlo quando Mr. Styles improvvisamente non parlò, di nuovo.</p>
<p>"Per la lezione di oggi, distribuirò i fogli per il prossimo test come l'ultima volta e," l'insegnante alzò una mano bloccando i lamenti dei suoi studenti. "Non preoccupatevi, nei prossimi giorni controlleremo insieme gli esercizi." Disse con fermezza. "Qualche domanda?"</p>
<p>Una ragazza improvvisamente mormorò un silenzioso ma comunque udibile "è single?" Che suscitò il riso dei suoi compagni di classe. Tutti tranne Louis.</p>
<p>"Ms. Evans." Disse Mr. Styles in tono irritato.</p>
<p>Louis si morse il labbro per trattenersi dal ridere mentre guardava l'insegnante roteare sottilmente gli occhi quando la ragazza arrossì e gli sorrise imbarazzata.</p>
<p>Si sentiva felice nel guardare Mr. Styles rifiutare la ragazza, e non gli importava nemmeno di essere ormai irrimediabilmente perso per il suo insegnante.</p>
<p>Nonostante tutto questo fosse assolutamente sbagliato, non riusciva a mettere a tacere i propri sentimenti nei confronti dell'uomo.</p>
<p>E Louis non ne era a conoscenza, ma il sentimento era indescrivibilmente reciproco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. cinq</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis si strofinò i palmi sudati contro i jeans, mentre sentiva la campanella rimbombare nell'aula, segnalando che era finalmente arrivata l'ora di pranzo per gli studenti della Doncaster High.</p>
<p>Si affrettò a mettere in valigia i suoi libri e si assicurò di mandare un messaggio a Zayn dicendo che non poteva incontrarlo.</p>
<p>"Non dimenticatevi di studiare e rivedere il capitolo 36 se avrete problemi con i compiti!" Gridò Mr. Styles, cercando di sovrastare le voci degli studenti che si stavano disperdendo dall'aula.</p>
<p>Il battito cardiaco di Louis accelerò, ancora una volta, dal solo sentire parlare l'uomo più. Si morse il labbro inferiore nervosamente e aspettò che gli ultimi compagni di classe uscissero dalla stanza, finché non trovò finalmente il coraggio di dirigersi verso la scrivania di Mr. Styles.</p>
<p>L'uomo dai capelli ricci sembrò non accorgersene, o almeno riconoscerlo, mentre il ragazzo si fermava aspettando pazientemente di fronte a lui.</p>
<p>Il fatto che Mr. Styles non l'avesse neanche riconosciuto fece sì che Louis si sentisse irritato e anche piuttosto bisognoso, se poteva dire così. Odiava il fatto di voler vedere gli splendidi occhi color giada dell'uomo penetrare nei suoi zaffiri, nonostante lo facessero sentire estremamente debole. A suo discapito ha da dire che non è colpa sua, non si è iscritto in questa scuola per essere quasi ucciso ogni giorno.</p>
<p>Louis necessitava di attenzione però, per questo si schiarì leggermente la gola, ma proprio mentre stava per parlare, il signor Styles interruppe bruscamente le sue parole.</p>
<p>"Siediti." Ordinò.</p>
<p>La voce dell'uomo era più profonda del solito, il che fece immediatamente sottomettere Louis, che si precipitò verso un banco qualsiasi con un sospiro, "s-sì, signore." mentre si muoveva rapidamente per prendere posto.</p>
<p>Una volta seduto, aspettò pazientemente che l'uomo parlasse, intrecciando le sue dita tremanti come a cercare di frenare i suoi segni di nervosismo chiaramente evidenti.</p>
<p>Mr. Styles non aveva ancora alzato lo sguardo dal foglio, ma aveva nuovamente parlato.</p>
<p>"Capisce cosa ha fatto, signor Tomlinson?"</p>
<p>Louis annuì, sentendosi metaforicamente più piccolo con il passare dei secondi.</p>
<p>"Sì, signore." Ha sussurrato Louis, completamente rapito dal suo insegnante.</p>
<p>Il signor Styles annuì, quasi in segno di approvazione.</p>
<p>"Dimmi," iniziò, con tono deciso. "Perché l'hai fatto, signor Tomlinson? È stato fatto apposta, o è stato più che altro uno scatto del momento? L'hai fatto per metterti in mostra di fronte ai tuoi compagni di classe? Perché..."</p>
<p>"Io-io non l'ho fatto per quello, signore." Lo interruppe Louis.</p>
<p>Questa volta, il signor Styles alzò lo sguardo dal foglio dove i suoi occhi erano incollati e stabilì un contatto visivo diretto con il ragazzo, scrutandolo attentamente.</p>
<p>"Non ha fatto <em>cosa</em>?"</p>
<p>Louis deglutì, forte. "Non l'ho fatto apposta, signore." Spiegò. "O per mettermi in mostra davanti ai miei compagni di classe, lo giuro."</p>
<p>"Allora spiegami perché l'hai fatto? Preferiresti finire in detenzione invece di seguire le istruzioni?" Minacciò Mr. Styles.</p>
<p>"Non lo so, va bene?!" Sbuffò Louis. Si sentiva irritato e allo stesso tempo stranamente eccitato dal dominio dell'uomo. "Mi-mi dispiace di aver sbattuto quello stupido foglio sulla sua scrivania, e non so perché l'ho fatto... M-mi sono solo arrabbiato e non ci ho pensato."</p>
<p>Il povero ragazzo arrossì completamente imbarazzato per le sue stesse parole.</p>
<p>Rimase in silenzio per un momento, e Louis avrebbe potuto giurare di aver guardato gli occhi di Mr. Styles ammorbidirsi per un momento prima di tornare nuovamente severi, ma attribuì l'allucinazione alla sua evidente follia.</p>
<p>Rabbrividì leggermente per il freddo della stanza e avvolse le sue braccia intorno a sé, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di levare il broncio arrabbiato dalle sue labbra rosa.</p>
<p>"Vieni qui, Louis." Disse il signor Styles, rompendo improvvisamente il silenzio.</p>
<p><em>Louis</em>.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo non poteva fare a meno di desiderare che il suo insegnante dicesse il suo nome più spesso, anche in altri modi che Louis preferisce lasciare alla sua immaginazione.</p>
<p>Le sue guance erano tinte di un rosa chiaro mentre obbediva all'insegnante e si alzava con cautela dirigendosi verso la cattedra; esitando a camminare verso l'uomo.</p>
<p>"Hai freddo?" Lo interrogò Mr. Styles.</p>
<p>Louis si sentì confuso ma annuì.</p>
<p>"Solo un po', signore."</p>
<p>L'uomo annuì e si voltò con cautela per afferrare quello che sembrava essere un blazer grigio chiaro appeso allo schienale della sedia. Poi si alzò e si diresse verso Louis, che sbatteva le palpebre confuso, nonostante il suo cuore battesse a ritmo serrato.</p>
<p>"Ecco." Disse porgendogli la giacca. "Questo dovrebbe tenerti al caldo finché non avremo finito."</p>
<p>Louis fissò la giacca con la bocca leggermente socchiusa. Sentì una serie di emozioni attraversarlo e non sapeva se svenire o raggomitolarsi a palla per il fatto che la sua faccia era rosso pomodoro.</p>
<p>"S-signore, non posso." Rifiutò il ragazzo, <em>anche se voleva disperatamente prenderlo e affondarvi il viso al suo interno per il resto della sua vita, assaporando l'odore dell'uomo di fronte a lui. </em>"Non ha freddo anche lei? Non posso..."</p>
<p>Il suo divagare fu interrotto dal sospiro dell'uomo, che prese in mano la situazione e mise la giacca sulle spalle ossute di Louis, facendo un passo indietro per appoggiarsi alla scrivania con le braccia conserte.</p>
<p>Louis si bloccò, lasciando che il profumo seducente di colonia e cannella si scolpisse nella sua mente. Gli dava le vertigini, soprattutto per il fatto che aveva il privilegio di indossare la giacca di Mr. Styles.</p>
<p>Fortunatamente è riuscito a trattenersi da strilli e svenimenti, facendo un respiro profondo prima di fare a Mr. Styles un timido sorriso.</p>
<p>"Grazie, signore." Sussurrò, timidamente. "Non doveva, però, avrei potuto prenderne una dal mio armadietto."</p>
<p>"Non è affatto un problema." Lo bloccò Mr. Styles. "Ha bisogno di essere utilizzata, se devo essere onesto."</p>
<p>Louis arrossì furiosamente e annuì con un crescente sorriso sulle labbra.</p>
<p>"Fa troppo freddo qui però."</p>
<p>Louis si morse il labbro, lanciando all'uomo uno sguardo imbarazzato. "Voglio-voglio dire, abbassare un po 'l'aria condizionata non sarebbe male, ma non le sto chiedendo di farlo, signore."</p>
<p>Mr. Styles ridacchiò. <em>Musica per le orecchie di Louis.</em></p>
<p>"Posso sempre giungere ad un compromesso, <em>amore."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allora, quando ti scoperà?"</p><p>Louis si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva, tossendo forte mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo del suo respiro.</p><p>"C-cosa?!" Rimase senza fiato.</p><p>Zayn si strinse nelle spalle. "Voglio dire, ti ha chiamato 'amore' e ti ha dato la sua giacca? Se non è un inequivocabile invito a fare sesso, non so cosa sia."</p><p>Louis sospirò e si mise la testa nel palmo delle mani, non riuscendo a credere che avesse effettivamente fatto uno sforzo per fare amicizia con il ragazzo dai capelli corvini seduto accanto a lui.</p><p>"Perché mi preoccupo di te?"</p><p>Zayn sbuffò. "Lou, siamo amici da prima delle elementari. Non sei un po' in ritardo per farti questa domanda?"</p><p>"Mi dispiace di averti aiutato a rubare da quel chiosco di limonate quando avevamo cinque anni." Borbottò Louis con un sorriso giocoso sulle sue labbra.</p><p>Entrambi i ragazzi, presto, scoppiarono a ridere, scavando nella memoria e trovando una serie di ricordi di quando erano piccoli.</p><p>"Dico sul serio, però." Zayn ridacchiò, "non dimenticare di controllare i suoi cassetti."</p><p>Ben presto la campanella rimbombò in tutto l'edificio, segnando la fine della lunga giornata di scuola. I due ragazzi uscirono insieme dalla biblioteca, normalmente pronti per tornare a casa a piedi, ma quel giorno era diverso.</p><p>
  <em>Molto diverso.</em>
</p><p>Louis avrebbe dovuto rimanere dopo la scuola con Mr. Styles, così che l'insegnante lo aiutasse a rivedere il suo metodo di studio in vista del suo prossimo esame; e dire che ci aveva pensato tutto il giorno era un eufemismo.</p><p>Sarebbe finalmente riuscito a stare da solo con Mr. Styles e avrebbe finalmente avuto la totale attenzione dell'uomo; solo questo faceva svolazzare farfalle nel suo stomaco.</p><p>"Z, cosa potrebbe esserci nei suoi cassetti?" Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo per quanto il suo migliore amico potesse essere ridicolo. "Matite?"</p><p>"Piuttosto, preservativi."</p><p>Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono, quasi soffocando nell'aria ancora una volta e non poté fare a meno di pensare che Zayn sarebbe finito per essere la sua morte ancora prima di Mr. Styles.</p><p>"Dio, non hai intenzione di fermarti, vero?"</p><p>"Nope!" Zayn fece l'occhiolino, prolungando il suono della "p".</p><p>Louis si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e voltò le spalle per iniziare a camminare lungo il corridoio, con le guance arrossate quando sentì Zayn che lo chiamava.</p><p>"Succhiagli il cazzo, mi raccomando!"</p><p>Ridacchiò quando sentì Zayn essere rimproverato da un insegnante, scuotendo la testa e camminando in silenzio verso l'aula di Mr. Styles.</p><p> </p><p>␥</p><p> </p><p>"Signor Styles?"</p><p>Louis bussò piano alla sua porta leggermente aperta, sbirciando all'interno per vedere l'uomo che alzava rapidamente la testa dai compiti per stabilire un contatto visivo con lui.</p><p>"Entra."</p><p>Louis aprì immediatamente la porta e si fece strada all'interno dell'aula vuota, mordendosi il labbro inferiore nervosamente poiché doveva ancora interrompere il contatto visivo con l'insegnante.</p><p>"Buon pomeriggio, signore." Sorrise, timidamente.</p><p>Il signor Styles gli fece un attento cenno del capo. "Buon pomeriggio anche a lei, signor Tomlinson." Ricambiò calorosamente.</p><p>Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi per guardare la scrivania dell'uomo vedendo che era già impegnato con i test, e non potè fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa, come se si fosse intromesso.</p><p>"Ehm, se ha da fare, posso venire un'altra volta o ..."</p><p>"Va tutto bene." Lo interruppe Mr. Styles. "Avrò tempo per dare un occhiata anche più tardi. Oltretutto sei uno studente, e sicuramente nessuno dei due vuole che tu fallisca questo test, vero? Sicuramente io non vorrei."</p><p>Louis annuì veloce. "Certo signore." Disse senza fiato. "Io-io non vorrei fallire, io stesso."</p><p>Mr. Styles annuì.</p><p>"Allora vieni a sederti." Disse con fermezza, accarezzando una sedia che era stata posta accanto a lui. "Prendi il tuo compito corretto e mostrami su cosa hai bisogno di aiuto."</p><p>Louis fece rapidamente come gli era stato detto e si precipitò a sedersi accanto all'uomo, le guance arrossate mentre lo faceva. Posò i libri sulla scrivania, sentendosi strano perché era sempre stato così abituato a sedersi davanti ai banchi del suo insegnante e non dal lato opposto.</p><p>"A-allora, erm." Cominciò, afferrando la sua cartella che era stata etichettata come "<em>Geometria</em>" e aprendola prima di estrarre la correzione."</p><p>Non è niente di troppo difficile m-ma ci sono piccoli passi che mi sembra di non capire, signore."</p><p>Mr. Styles guardò il ragazzo ansioso e curioso mentre cercava di trattenere un sorrisetto."</p><p>Avanti allora, mostrameli." Mormorò, umilmente.</p><p>Da quel momento in poi, Louis ha fatto vedere all'uomo con quali problemi aveva maggiore difficoltà e Mr. Styles lo ha aiutato in ognuno di essi. Si assicurò di ripetere ogni volta che vedeva che Louis si sentiva esitante, e non si fermò finché non fu sicuro che il ragazzo avesse capito.</p><p>Trascorsi 30 minuti, in cui Mr. Styles ripeteva la lezione con lui, era finalmente stato in grado di comprendere le informazioni e presto era giunto il momento per Louis di iniziare a tornare a casa.</p><p>"Ehm, grazie." Disse dolcemente.</p><p>Teneva i suoi libri stretti saldamente intorno alle sue piccole dita mentre guardava Mr. Styles raccogliere le sue cose e mettere tutto nella sua valigetta.</p><p>"Per quello?" Domandò Mr. Styles.</p><p>"P-per avermi aiutato." Louis scrollò le spalle, timidamente. "Sono sicuro che non aveva bisogno di qualcuno come me che le facesse perdere tempo."</p><p>Mr. Styles fece una pausa improvvisa e interruppe quello che stava facendo per puntare gli occhi sul ragazzo guardandolo attentamente verso il basso, il che provocò brividi freddi lungo la schiena di Louis.</p><p>"Non dirlo nemmeno." Disse severamente. "Il mio lavoro è aiutare i miei studenti, e tu non sei mai stato un fastidio per me né mi hai fatto perdere tempo." Confessò. "In effetti, preferirei insegnarti privatamente invece che insieme al resto dei tuoi compagni di classe".</p><p>Louis lo fissò a bocca aperta mentre cercava di pensare a cosa dire. Non poteva credere alle parole che erano effettivamente uscite dalla bocca del suo insegnante.</p><p>Non poteva fare a meno di pensare che Mr. Styles lo avesse effettivamente favorito più di tutti gli altri suoi compagni di classe, ma sentiva che era troppo bello per essere vero.</p><p>"O-Oh." Balbettava, <em>malissimo</em>. "Bene, e-erm. Grazie, signore."</p><p>Non voleva altro che dire all'uomo che lo aveva preferito ad ogni suo alunno, ma sembrava non riuscire a trovare abbastanza coraggio per farlo, e si morse solo la lingua.</p><p>Mr. Styles si limitò ad annuire e lasciò che i suoi occhi si soffermassero su Louis ancora per un momento prima di riprendere le sue azioni.</p><p>"Vai a casa, Louis." Disse. "Non vorrei essere la causa di una brutta sgridata."</p><p>Louis annuì febbrilmente. "Giusto, questo è... voglio dire, ha ragione."</p><p>L'uomo ridacchiò al ragazzo agitato e non riuscì a nascondere il leggero sorrisetto che stava nascendo sulle sue labbra.</p><p>"Buonanotte, Louis. Ci vediamo domani."</p><p>"Buonanotte, signor Styles."</p><p>Louis strinse più forte i libri tra le mani mentre dedicava all'uomo un ultimo sorriso prima di iniziare finalmente a uscire. Tuttavia, proprio mentre era quasi uscito dalla porta, udì improvvisamente la voce di Mr. Styles che lo chiamava.</p><p>"Oh, e Louis?"</p><p>Si voltò e arrossì furiosamente vedendo che l'uomo lo stava già osservando.</p><p>"Sì, signor Styles?"</p><p>Louis lo guardò mentre esitava leggermente prima di parlare.</p><p>
  <em>"Mi piacerebbe che restassi con me più spesso."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano passate settimane dal primo incontro di Louis con Mr. Styles, e da allora il ragazzo aveva visto l'uomo a un ritmo sempre più frequente; e la maggior parte delle volte nemmeno chiedendo aiuto per i suoi compiti.</p>
<p>Sapeva di aver sostanzialmente approfittato appieno dell'offerta di Mr. Styles, ma d'altrocanto nemmeno lui aveva fatto un gran sforzo per evitarlo.</p>
<p>E aveva ragione. Mr. Styles si stava godendo la sua compagnia, <em>molto</em>.</p>
<p>Inoltre, a Zayn non sembrava importare il fatto che non potevano sempre sedersi insieme a pranzo poiché era piuttosto preoccupato per qualcun altro, e Louis sapeva fin troppo bene chi fosse quel "<em>qualcuno</em>".</p>
<p>"Quindi, la '<em>x</em>' si annulla e viene sostituita con un due?"</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Louis erano pieni di confusione mentre, al momento, stava cercando di risolvere un problema che Mr. Styles aveva scritto per fargli fare pratica.</p>
<p>"Sì." L'uomo annuì. "Non lasciare che la 'x' ti induca a pensare altrimenti, sei sulla strada giusta."</p>
<p>Louis annuì e continuò a lavorare. Sbuffò quando la risposta non era ancora corretta e improvvisamente si arrese, gettando con noncuranza la sua matita contro la scrivania in esasperazione.</p>
<p>"Non ce la faccio." Borbottò incrociando le braccia. "Ogni volta che ci provo faccio un casino e non riesco mai a ottenere quello <em>stupido</em> risultato."</p>
<p>Mr. Styles lo guardò con affetto prima di sbattere le palpebre e schiarirsi la gola, scuotendo velocemente i pensieri dell'adorabile ragazzo dalla sua testa, in modo da concentrarsi.</p>
<p>"Non è stupido, Louis." Ridacchiò, leggermente. "Dai, facciamo una breve pausa per rilassare la mente."</p>
<p>Il broncio di Louis era ancora prominente sulle sue labbra rosa che l'uomo avrebbe voluto tanto baciare, ma si liberò rapidamente di quei pensieri, ancora una volta, e tornò a concentrarsi sui propri fogli.</p>
<p>"Signore?" Chiese Louis, dopo un momento di silenzio.</p>
<p>L'insegnante gli fece un "hm" in risposta.</p>
<p>"Ehm, f-forse dovrebbe prendersi una pausa anche lei? Solo per pochi minuti, o-o se non vuole va bene, è solo che non voglio che lei sia stressato o altro..."</p>
<p>"Louis." Lo interruppe Mr. Styles.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo più piccolo sentì le sue guance tradirlo mentre si scaldavano sempre di più, e quasi voleva corpirsi il viso con le mani per divagare.</p>
<p>"S-sì?"</p>
<p>Guardò mentre il signor Styles digitava un'ultima frase sulla tastiera prima di emettere un profondo sospiro e spingere indietro la sedia per guardare Louis, fissando con curiosità il ragazzo agitato.</p>
<p>"Vuoi che mi prenda una pausa?" Chiese.</p>
<p>La sua voce fece quasi venir voglia a Louis di balzargli in grembo e fargli cose indicibili, ma ovviamente represse quei sentimenti e fece solo un piccolo cenno del capo.</p>
<p>"Tipo." Disse timidamente.</p>
<p>"Allora che pausa sia." Confermò Mr. Styles.</p>
<p>L'uomo dai capelli castani si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, mettendo le mani sugli addominali tonici che erano leggermente visibili attraverso la camicia abbottonata. Intrecciò le dita insieme riuscendo ancora a mantenere un forte contatto visivo con il ragazzo più giovane.</p>
<p>"Allora, cosa suggerisci di fare in questa pausa?"</p>
<p>Louis sorrise e scrollò le spalle. "Ehm, parlare? Immagino."</p>
<p>Mr. Styles mormorò, "e di cosa?"</p>
<p>"Beh..." Louis, si morse il labbro. "Insieme?" Arrossì furiosamente, "è solo che vengo qui da settimane ormai e l'unica cosa che facciamo è o lavorare o io-io la fisso mentre lavora."</p>
<p>Mr. Styles lo fissò con un bagliore scuro nelle sue sfere giada.</p>
<p>"Beh, non è quello che dovrei fare? Ti sto aiutando. Oppure sei venuto qui solo per guardarmi e non hai mai avuto bisogno di alcun aiuto?" Fece un sorrisetto, e il ragazzo si sentì svenire in quel momento. "È così, signor Tomlinson?"</p>
<p>"S-Signore, io..."</p>
<p>"Dimmi, signor Tomlinson." Tentò, chinandosi in avanti e spingendosi più vicino a Louis. "Vieni qui solo per vedermi, invece di aver bisogno del mio aiuto?"</p>
<p>Louis deglutì forte ed emise un respiro tremante, quando improvvisamente sentì dita lunghe e sottili iniziare a scivolare sulle sue cosce. "S-signore." Ansimò dolcemente, fissando l'uomo che sorrideva con gli occhi spalancati mentre lasciava che l'insegnante lo stuzzicasse.</p>
<p>"Non mentirmi, Louis. Dimmi solo la verità."</p>
<p>Si protese ancora un po' in avanti finché i due non furono quasi faccia a faccia; era così vicino che Louis poteva quasi sentire il debole profumo di menta che si irradiava dal respiro dell'uomo e che gli colpiva dolcemente le labbra.</p>
<p>Louis non sapeva come reagire, e si sentì come se il suo cuore gli saltasse fuori dal petto mentre sentiva le forti mani dell'uomo fermarsi sui suoi fianchi prima di iniziare a stringere e accarezzare con fermezza le sue forme morbide.</p>
<p>Il suo intero corpo ardeva di lussuria, portò esitante le sue piccole mani ad accarezzare le braccia muscolose del signor Styles, stringendo delicatamente i suoi bicipiti duri.</p>
<p>"S-Sì." Esalò, fissando il bell'uomo con occhi annebbiati e dilatati.</p>
<p>"Sì <em>cosa</em>?" Ringhiò Mr. Styles.</p>
<p>Louis sussultò quando sentì un improvviso pizzicotto al fianco sinistro, "s-sì, signore." Squittì.</p>
<p>"Bravo ragazzo." Signor Styles, mormorò le lodi.</p>
<p>Lasciò che i suoi occhi si soffermassero sulle labbra rosa e morbide del ragazzo per un momento prima di doversi praticamente costringere a staccarsi, schiarendosi la gola profondamente in seguito.</p>
<p>"La campanella dovrebbe suonare presto, dovresti iniziare a raccogliere le tue cose per la tua prossima lezione." Disse con voce rauca, appoggiandosi di nuovo all'indietro e portando via le sue grandi mani dai fianchi del ragazzo.</p>
<p>Louis sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e quasi gemette per la perdita del tocco bruciante del suo insegnante.</p>
<p>"S-Sì, signore." Sussurrò con voce tremante.</p>
<p>Non capiva perché si sentisse così vulnerabile e docile dal solo ricevere il semplice tocco dell'uomo e non iniziò nemmeno a pensare al fatto che la porta dell'aula era spalancata e chiunque potesse entrare.</p>
<p>In silenzio, prese i suoi libri con dita tremanti e arrossì furiosamente ogni volta che dava un'occhiata alle sue spalle e vedeva Mr. Styles che lo fissava insistentemente.</p>
<p>"Buona giornata, signor Tomlinson." Gridò l'uomo.</p>
<p>Louis lo guardò ancora una volta per rivolgergli un sorriso nervoso.</p>
<p>"Buona giornata, M-Mr. Styles."</p>
<p>E quando il ragazzo si era precipitato a cercare Zayn, l'uomo non si rendeva nemmeno conto di ciò che era appena accaduto, né di quanto illegali e inappropriate fossero le sue azioni.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sapeva che era sbagliato, ma perché sembrava così giusto?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. huit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis non riusciva a pensare lucidamente.</p><p>Non riusciva nemmeno a concentrarsi sul suo compito di inglese quando tutto ciò a cui poteva pensare era <em>lui</em>.</p><p>La sua mente era estremamente confusa dal solo pensiero riguardo ciò che era accaduto tra lui e Mr. Styles il giorno prima.</p><p>Poteva ancora sentire il tocco bruciante dell'insegnante indugiare sulla sua pelle sensibile, nonostante le numerose ore trascorse da quel momento. Tutto il suo corpo era ancora cosparso da brividi, quasi come se fosse andato a fuoco; metaforicamente, ovviamente.</p><p>Louis deglutì a fatica, ricordando vividamente la calda sensazione che gli attraversò il corpo quando lasciò che il signor Styles portasse le sue dita sottili e lattiginose sulle sue cosce, ricordando con brividi freddi che gli correvano lungo la spina dorsale quando le mani così anormalmente grandi dell'uomo si aggrapparono ai suoi fianchi sinuosi e li strinsero nel modo più piacevole possibile.</p><p>Quei soli pensieri fecero quasi uscire un debole gemito dalle labbra di Louis, costringendosi a morderle con forza per trattenersi dall'imbarazzo più totale.</p><p>"<em>Respira e basta, Lou</em>." Pensò tra sé e sé, prima di emettere un sospiro affannoso.</p><p>Non poteva fare a meno di volere di più da lui, desideroso dei suoi tocchi intimi ma tranquillizzanti, anche a dispetto di quanto probabilmente fosse sbagliato pensare in quel modo.</p><p><em>Ne aveva bisogno</em>. Non aveva mai pensato di vedersi recitare in un modo così sottomesso, specialmente per un uomo con cui non chiamava nemmeno per nome, ma quei suoi pensieri ingenui cambiarono rapidamente.</p><p>Era completamente e totalmente innamorato.</p><p> </p><p>␥</p><p> </p><p>"Chiudi la porta." Ordinò Mr. Styles.</p><p>Adesso era stato dopo la scuola e l'uomo più anziano si era assicurato di annullare ogni riunione che aveva in programma per restare con Louis, che al momento si stava affrettando ad obbedirgli chiudendo la porta dell'aula.</p><p>"Siediti." Parlò con calma, dopo aver visto il ragazzo fare come gli veniva detto.</p><p>Louis annuì e deglutì profondamente prima di dirigersi verso la sedia che era stata posta accanto al signor Styles. Eppure, proprio mentre stava per sedersi, improvvisamente sentì l'insegnante chiamarlo nuovamente.</p><p>"Louis."</p><p>Il ragazzo si rianimò immediatamente e fissò l'uomo mentre si accarezzava le ginocchia mentre ripeteva le parole. "Siediti." in un tono molto più duro.</p><p>Si alzò febbrilmente dalla sedia con la stessa rapidità con cui aveva chiuso la porta dell'aula e si sedette esitante sulle gambe robuste dell'uomo, muovendo un po' il sedere per mettersi comodo, ma vide le sue azioni innocenti interrompersi quando sentì due mani ruvide afferrare i suoi fianchi.</p><p>"Non lo farei se fossi in te, piccolo." Disse il signor Styles con la mascella serrata mentre cercava di trattenersi dal gemere.</p><p>Le guance di Louis si tinsero di rosa. "S-mi dispiace, signore." Sussurrò timidamente.</p><p>Non capì cosa aveva fatto di sbagliato finché non sentì qualcosa di duro premergli contro le cosce, e spalancò gli occhi mentre realizzava il tutto.</p><p>"O-Oh!" Urlò, pronto a balzare praticamente giù dalle ginocchia dell'uomo, ma Mr. Styles si aggrappò saldamente ai suoi fianchi, trattenendolo dall'alzarsi.</p><p>"Non muoverti." Ringhiò. Si fermò per inalare un respiro profondo, prima di espirare lentamente con la mascella ancora serrata. "Mi dispiace." Mormorò. "Non è colpa tua. Anzi, è mia."</p><p>Louis era rimasto congelato al suo posto non sapendo cosa fare. Si sentiva orgoglioso di sé stesso e un po' eccitato dal sapere che era lui la causa della difficile situazione in cui si trovava ora il suo insegnante.</p><p>Voleva dire qualcosa per rassicurare l'uomo che non era imbarazzato né a disagio, ma Mr. Styles lo aveva già battuto sul tempo e aveva iniziato a parlare.</p><p>"Volevo parlare con te di ciò che è successo ieri." Iniziò.</p><p>Sembrava leggermente nervoso; cosa che sciocca Louis che finora aveva visto solo il suo lato sicuro e dominante.</p><p>"Mi dispiace, se ti ho messo a disagio. Sembrava che tu avessi le mie stesse intenzioni, quindi ovviamente ho colto l'occasione, ma questo non mi dà alcun diritto di violarti, e mi dispiace se l'ho fatto." Spiegò Mr. Styles cominciando a divagare. "Cazzo, questo è sbagliato, io sono un insegnante e tu sei uno studente, e mi dispiace per..."</p><p>"Ehm, signore?"</p><p>Louis lo interruppe con uno sguardo divertito sul viso. Non riusciva a credere che un uomo come il signor Styles potesse diventare agitarsi così tanto, oltre ad essere del tutto ignaro dell'intera situazione.</p><p>"Sto divagando, vero?" Chiese il signor Styles, sospirando profondamente. "Mi dispiace, se vuoi andartene va benissimo, e se vuoi cambiare classe è..."</p><p>Louis iniziò ad infastidirsi e alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di alzare la mano per metterla sulla bocca dell'uomo in modo da impedirgli di continuare con il suo inutile sproloquio.</p><p>"Può stare zitto, per favore?" Chiese nel modo più gentile possibile.</p><p>Lasciò cadere con cautela la mano dalla bocca di Mr. Styles, che finalmente annuì e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.</p><p>Fece un piccolo respiro profondo prima di parlare. "O-Okay, ehm... prima di tutto, non sono a disagio con lei, e-e non stava andando troppo <em>oltre</em>, signore. In realtà mi è piaciuto molto e mi ehm... Mi piace molto." Confessò arrossendo più quando l'uomo sotto di lui sorrise.</p><p>"Oh, davvero?" Disse sorpreso Mr. Styles inarcando un sopracciglio.</p><p>Il cuore di Louis batteva forte per il fatto che si era appena dichiarato, ma sapeva che se si fosse fermato la sua fiducia sarebbe svanita immediatamente.</p><p>"Voglio-voglio dire, sono praticamente seduto sulle sue ginocchia, signore." Ridacchiò, nervosamente. "Se questo non è più chiaro, forse dovremmo provare qualcos'altro?"</p><p>Mr. Styles inarcò un sopracciglio, un sorrisetto che gli cresceva sulle labbra carnose mentre iniziava lentamente a piegarsi in avanti mentre le sue mani iniziavano a scivolare sulle cosce spesse di Louis.</p><p>"Allora, cosa suggerisci di provare?" Mormorò, curiosamente.</p><p>Louis arrossì furiosamente e si morse dolcemente il labbro inferiore, arrossendo più forte quando vide gli occhi scuri dell'uomo fissare le sue labbra per una frazione di secondo, prima di puntarli di nuovo su di lui.</p><p>"Io-io solo, ehm... io pensavo che..."</p><p>Inciampava pateticamente sulle sue parole mentre sentiva Mr. Styles avvicinarsi pericolosamente verso di lui e iniziare con cautela a stringere leggermente le cosce.</p><p>"Pensavi, <em>cosa</em>?" Incitò.</p><p>Louis deglutì forte, il cuore gli batteva così forte nel petto che giurò che avrebbe potuto essere sentito a miglia di distanza. Emise un sospiro affannoso e mise tremante le sue piccole mani contro le spalle larghe dell'uomo più anziano, mentre le sue labbra stavano praticamente sventolando sulle proprie paffute del signor Styles.</p><p>E proprio mentre l'uomo si stava avvicinando sempre di più per fare l'unica cosa che aveva aspettavano sin dalla prima volta che aveva posato gli occhi sul ragazzo meraviglioso, <em>ci fu un colpo improvviso alla porta dell'aula.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. neuf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Signor Styles?" Udirono chiamare una voce dall'altra parte della porta.</p>
<p>Louis riconobbe immediatamente la voce come appartenente ad una donna, ma non ci rifletté a lungo a causa della terribile ansia che si era improvvisamente accumulata dentro di lui.</p>
<p>Era praticamente congelato sulle ginocchia del signor Styles e non si rese conto che non aveva fatto alcuno sforzo per muoversi, finché non sentì l'uomo sotto di lui che debolmente lo chiamava e lo scuoteva dal suo stato di shock.</p>
<p>"Va a sederti laggiù e tira fuori il libro di testo." Ordinò Mr. Styles in un sussurro sommesso. "Puoi farlo per me?"</p>
<p>Sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, Louis alla fine annuì e arrossì un po' per l'imbarazzo, prima di saltare in fretta via dal grembo dell'insegnante. Inciampò goffamente sui suoi piedi mentre si precipitava verso un banco a caso afferrando il suo libro di testo.</p>
<p>Una volta seduto cercò tremando di rilassarsi, mentre il signor Styles tentava rapidamente di mettersi composto; si aggiustò la camicia mentre si passava una mano tra i suoi lunghi ricci prima di schiarirsi profondamente la gola.</p>
<p>Lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Louis e fece un cenno rassicurante prima di gridare, con la sua voce roca. "Entra!"</p>
<p>Immediatamente una donna dai capelli rossi, che non sembrava avere più di ventiquattro anni, entrò con sicurezza in classe, attenuando il movimento ondggiante dei suoi fianchi solo quando si rese conto che il signor Styles non era solo.</p>
<p>"Oh." Borbottò, sottovoce. "Vedo che non sei solo, oggi."</p>
<p>Louis la guardò con il veleno che trasudava dalle sue sfere di cristallo, mentre la, sfortunatamente, bella donna gli mostrava un sorriso falso prima di portare di nuovo lo sguardo sul signor Styles, che la fissò con un'espressione vuota.</p>
<p>"Sì, e se non ti dispiace che te lo chieda, perché sei qui?" Interrogò in tono aspro.</p>
<p>Non si preoccupò di cercare di placare la sua chiara irritazione per la donna che li interrompeva, voleva solo che la loro interazione finisse al più presto.</p>
<p>La donna senza nome arrossì furiosamente e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "Mi stavo solo chiedendo se mi vuoi accompagnare a cena stasera." Domandò con occhi speranzosi.</p>
<p>Louis la osservò mentre la donna non sembrava nemmeno turbata dall'evidente irritazione dell'uomo nei suoi confronti e non poteva fare a meno di dispiacersi un po' per la povera donna.</p>
<p>"Temo che dovrò rifiutare l'offerta, signorina Jones. Sono chiaramente occupata con uno dei miei studenti, ma grazie per l'interessamento." Spiegò il signor Styles, pronunciando l'ultima frase con un velo di sarcasmo.</p>
<p>La donna - ora, conosciuta come Ms. Jones - fissava l'uomo scioccata, le guance arrossate per essere in una posizione talmente imbarazzante.</p>
<p>Sia il signor Styles che Louis dovettero trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere in quel momento quando videro la signora Jones che fissava e batteva uno dei suoi tacchi rossi contro il pavimento, prima di correre a passo spedito fuori dalla stanza senza dire un'altra parola.</p>
<p>"Cristo." Mormorò il signor Styles, scuotendo irritato la sua testa. "Quella maledetta donna sembra non riuscire mai a cogliere l'evidenza."</p>
<p>Louis non poté evitare che una lieve risatina scivolasse dalle labbra mentre si alzava. "Allora non è la prima volta che la rifiuta?" Chiese, avvicinandosi alla scrivania dell'uomo.</p>
<p>"No, e temo che non se ne accorgerà mai che non sono interessato a lei. In effetti, sono interessato a qualcun altro." Disse accennando un sorriso mentre scrutava intensamente la figura sinuosa di Louis dall'alto al basso.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo più piccolo sorrise timidamente, un piccolo rossore gli coprì gli zigomi mentre si fermava di fronte all'uomo, che si allungò per afferrarlo per i fianchi tirandolo rapidamente tra le sue gambe.</p>
<p>"Indovino, quel qualcuno sarei io?" Ridacchiò Louis.</p>
<p>Il signor Styles inarcò un sopracciglio, il suo sorrisetto si allargò.</p>
<p>"Beh, è solo se vuoi che sia così."</p>
<p>Il respiro di Louis si bloccò in gola mentre sentiva le mani dell'uomo che iniziavano a massaggiargli i fianchi, facendo quasi sciogliere il ragazzo nella presa del signor Styles.</p>
<p>"S-signore." Sospirò: "La porta... Ehm, è ancora aperta."</p>
<p>Il fatto che qualcuno potesse passare e prenderli in contropiede in qualsiasi momento fece provare a Louis un senso di euforia. Provo tutto tranne rimorso per le sue azioni, nonostante il timore che aveva ancora dentro di sé.</p>
<p>"Giusto." Signor Styles, rifletté. "Lo è, non è vero?"</p>
<p>Louis annuì, leggermente confuso da ciò che stava cercando di ottenere.</p>
<p>"Forse dovremmo chiuderla, sì? Insomma, non vorrei che ci beccassero o altro."</p>
<p>Louis si lasciò sfuggire una risatina ansimante e scosse la testa. "N-non possiamo, signore. Per quanto mi piacerebbe continuare, devo davvero tornare a casa." Spiegò timidamente. "La mamma ha bisogno che io controlli le mie sorelle stasera."</p>
<p>"Sorelle?" Il signor Styles inarcò un sopracciglio mentre con riluttanza lasciava andare i fianchi di Louis, rispettando la sua decisione. "Quant ne hai?"</p>
<p>Louis pensò per un momento: "Cinque, incluso il mio fratellino Ernest. Quindi sono sei fratelli in totale."</p>
<p>E, "Gesù." Pensò l'insegnante tra sé e sé.</p>
<p>Lui aveva solo una sorella che tollerava a malapena. Non voleva nemmeno pensare alla quantità di stress che così tanto bambini potessero provocare, per non parlare della responsabilità che entrambi, Louis e sua madre, probabilmente dovevano affrontare quotidianamente.</p>
<p>"Deve essere molto da gestire, vero?"</p>
<p>Louis sorrise imbarazzato. "Solo un po." Ridacchiò: "Ehm, hai fratelli o sorelle?"</p>
<p>"Solo una." L'uomo, ridacchiò. "È più vecchia, ma è un peperino."</p>
<p>Louis sorrise al fatto che i due si stavano davvero conoscendo. Tutto questo lo faceva sentire felice e più vicino a lui.</p>
<p>"Immagino che entrambi abbiamo qualcosa in comune, allora?" Mormorò Louis.</p>
<p>"Immagino di sì, piccolo."</p>
<p>Louis sorrise timidamente e si trascinò in piedi goffamente prima di rendersi conto che avrebbe dovuto davvero tornare a casa se non voleva avere a che fare con sua madre.</p>
<p>"Ehm, beh, probabilmente dovrei andare adesso."</p>
<p>Esitò un po' prima di voltarsi per iniziare a raccogliere i suoi libri, desiderando disperatamente di poter rimanere con l'uomo più a lungo invece di poterlo vedere solo durante l'orario scolastico.</p>
<p>Sospirò sommessamente e sentì il signor Styles schiarirsi la gola da dietro. Non se ne accorse però finché non sentì l'uomo borbottare qualcosa di impercettibile sottovoce prima di parlare improvvisamente, causando un groppo in gola a Louis per l'offerta.</p>
<p>"Se non ti dispiace, vuoi che ti dia un passaggio a casa?"</p>
<p>I suoi occhi si spalancarono leggermente all'offerta e si voltò lentamente per affrontare l'uomo, lanciandogli uno sguardo curioso e pregando che ciò mascherasse la sua chiara ansia.</p>
<p>"Oh, ehm... on è necessario, signore."</p>
<p>Il signor Styles, ridacchiò. "Non era questa la mia domanda, amore. Vorresti che ti dessi un passaggio a casa?"</p>
<p>Louis si morse il labbro e arrossì, scrollando le spalle mentre borbottava un debole, "solo se vuole, signore." che ha accelerato sensibilmente il battito cardiaco dell'insegnante.</p>
<p>"Certo che voglio." Lo schernì sorridendo. "Fammi solo finire di fare queste cose e poi usciamo, va bene?"</p>
<p>Louis annuì, con un piccolo sorriso stampato sulle labbra mentre riponeva i libri e aspettava che l'uomo finisse, contento di non poter sentire il suo cuore e quanto velocemente stesse battendo.</p>
<p>Una volta che l'uomo ebbe finito, si assicurò di lasciare che Louis uscisse dalla classe prima di lui nel caso qualcuno cercasse di tormentarli con delle domande.</p>
<p>Ben presto e senza più interruzioni, riuscirono ad uscire dall'edificio e si prepararono per portare Louis a casa.</p>
<p>␥</p>
<p>"Quella." Disse Louis puntando il dito verso la sua casa e sorridendo.</p>
<p>Apprezzò il fatto che il signor Styles si fosse anche assicurato di parcheggiare una o due case più indietro, nel caso in cui sua madre avesse sospettato di dove si trovasse.</p>
<p>"Va bene, eccoci."</p>
<p>L'uomo parcheggiò la sua macchina - che era una Range Rover nera - prima di emettere un sospiro mentre puntava gli occhi su Louis che già lo fissava incuriosito.</p>
<p>"Che cosa?" Chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. "Ho fatto qualcosa di male?"</p>
<p>Louis internamente alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa prima di porgli finalmente la domanda che si era posto da quando aveva posato gli occhi sull'uomo per la prima volta.</p>
<p>"Come ti chiami?"</p>
<p>Rimase in silenzio per un momento, prima di sentire il signor Styles ridacchiare leggermente.</p>
<p>"Mi chiedevo quando me l'avresti chiesto." Rifletté, il che incuriosì ancora di più il ragazzo.</p>
<p>"Così...?" Louis lo esortò a continuare, sentendosi impaziente.</p>
<p>"Va bene, va bene." Sorrise. "Harry."</p>
<p>Louis lo fissò. "Harry..." disse tra sé e sé.</p>
<p>"Lo adoro." Rispose a bassa voce. "Ti sta bene."</p>
<p>L'insegnante - ora finalmente conosciuto come Harry - lo fissò divertito e ridacchiò.</p>
<p>"Ah, sì?" Canticchiò.</p>
<p>"Mhm." Annuì Louis ridacchiando. "Ciao, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry sorrise e scosse la testa, amando come si sentisse a suo agio intorno a lui.</p>
<p>"Ciao, Louis." Ridacchiò stando al gioco.</p>
<p>Si allungò per afferrare la piccola mano di Louis nella sua più grande, sorridendo per come le loro dimensioni fossero così diverse, eppure nonostante questo si adattassero così bene insieme.</p>
<p>Si portò delicatamente la mano del ragazzo alle labbra prima di premere contro le sue nocche lisce un bacio.</p>
<p>"È bello conoscerti finalmente, amore."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. dix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"È così bello, Z." Si lasciò sfuggire Louis.</p><p>Il ragazzo sedeva al centro dell'ufficio di sua madre, girando su se stesso sulla sedia mentre Zayn, che era educatamente seduto su un divanetto, alzava gli occhi al cielo al sorriso sognante stampato sul viso del suo migliore amico.</p><p>"Lo so, Lou. Praticamente tutti a scuola lo pensano." Ribatté Zayn con una risatina.</p><p>Louis gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Sì, ma loro si seduti sulle sue ginocchia? Non credo," lo sdegnò.</p><p>"Geloso." Tossì Zayn guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Louis.</p><p>"Zitto, non sono geloso!" Louis sbottò. "Non avrei motivo di esserlo comunque, anche se lo fossi." Spiegò.</p><p>"Sento odore di stronzate."</p><p>"Sì, e viene dalla tua bocca." Osservò Louis.</p><p>Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo spinse via, "solo - stai attento, va bene?"</p><p>"Sono sempre attento, Z."</p><p>"No, Lou, dico sul serio." Disse improvvisamente il ragazzo dai capelli corvini facendosi serio. "Stai attento e sii discreto, se vuoi che questa tua relazione duri."</p><p>Louis si rianimò alle parole dell'amico, guardandolo accigliato.</p><p>"Cosa intendi?" Chiese.</p><p>Zayn sospirò e si morse il labbro, esitando prima di parlare. "La maggior parte di queste relazioni non dura mai, perché qualcuno finisce sempre per essere scoperto; l'insegnante, lo studente, o entrambi. Ho letto di casi in cui gli insegnanti finivano persino per essere licenziati per aver solamente scherzato, e lo studente finiva per essere espulso." Spiegò preoccupato.</p><p>Louis ascoltò le sue parole, sapendo che Zayn non si era inventato niente per cercare di spaventarlo perché lui stesso aveva sentito parlare di quei casi e aveva giurato che non sarebbe mai stato coinvolto in qualcosa del genere.</p><p>"La mia solita fortuna." Pensò tra sé e sé.</p><p>Si rimpicciolì sulla sedia e non poté fare a meno di sentire il cuore sprofondare fino alla bocca dello stomaco al pensiero del rischio a cui sottoponeva la carriera di Harry e la sua educazione.</p><p>Solo il pensiero gli provocava brividi freddi lungo la schiena e desiderava disperatamente che non fosse il fine settimana, in modo da poter parlare con Harry.</p><p>"Spaventoso, non è vero?" Ridacchiò leggermente Zayn cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera.</p><p>Louis si passò una mano tremante attraverso la frangia disordinata e annuì. "S-Spaventoso." Ripeté, era senza fiato per l'ansia che lo stava divorando.</p><p>Zayn aggrottò la fronte e si alzò, avvicinandosi per poi accovacciarsi accanto a lui. Afferrò delicatamente la sua mano tremante e la tenne stretta nella propria, cercando di placare i suoi nervi.</p><p>"Va bene, amico. Non preoccuparti, non volevo spaventarti, voglio solo che tu sia al sicuro, va bene?"</p><p>Louis annuì in silenzio e gli strinse la mano per rassicurarlo.</p><p>"Sto bene, Z. Non è colpa tua, stai solo cercando di badare a me e te ne sono grato." Spiegò con un sorriso imbarazzato. "È solo un po' spaventoso."</p><p>Zayn annuì. "Anche rischioso."</p><p>Louis mormorò d'accordo con Zayn e subito dopo divenne silenzioso, cosa che entrambi i ragazzi odiavano poiché non dovevano mai esserci momenti noiosi nella loro amicizia.</p><p>Detto questo, Zayn sospirò e si alzò mentre tirava su Louis con lui, che sembrava solo confuso.</p><p>"Zayn, cosa stai -"</p><p>"Zitto, andiamo a prendere un gelato e poi fumiamo uno spinello perché questo silenzio è terribile." Spiegò Zayn mentre già iniziava a trascinarlo fuori di casa.</p><p>Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo ma sorrise, non potendo nemmeno rifiutare l'offerta perché era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno.</p><p>Qualcosa per distrarlo dalla verità.</p><p>␥</p><p>Erano passati alcuni giorni dall'ultima volta che Louis e Zayn avevano parlato.</p><p>Fortunatamente, tutto stava andando bene non solo per Louis, ma anche per lui e Harry.</p><p>Louis era finalmente riuscito a raccogliere abbastanza coraggio per parlare con lui di ciò che aveva detto Zayn giorni prima e dopo quelle che erano sembrate ore di interminabili conversazioni e preoccupazioni - da entrambe le parti - alla fine si resero conto che la loro relazione poteva funzionare, finché loro si assicuravano di rimanere discreti e di non lasciarsi prendere la mano, soprattutto a scuola.</p><p>Louis si era sentito come se potesse finalmente rilassarsi perché aveva sistemato tutto, ed era in grado di costruire una relazione con l'uomo di cui sembrava innamorarsi di più ogni giorno che passava.</p><p>Tutto stava andando benissimo fino a quel momento.</p><p>Il ragazzo stava abbandonando la classe di Harry, e proprio mentre stava per dirigersi verso la sua quarta lezione della mattinata, qualcuno lo chiamò improvvisamente.</p><p>Con la curiosità che improvvisamente gli attraversava la mente, Louis smise di camminare e si voltò per vedere chi lo aveva chiamato e divenne più curioso quando si trattava di una ragazza della sua stessa classe di Geometria.</p><p>"Ehi, Harper." Louis sorrise. "Che cosa succede?"</p><p>La ragazza dai capelli biondo sporco sorrise a Louis mentre era leggermente senza fiato per aver praticamente corso per incontrarlo. "C-ciao, Louis!" Lo salutò.</p><p>Quando finalmente riacquistò il respiro, mentre borbottava qualcosa sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto fare più esercizio, fissò il maglione che Louis indossava prima di domandare curiosa "Quel maglione non appartiene al signor Styles?"</p><p>Merda.</p><p>Il sorriso di Louis scomparve immediatamente, ma fu abbastanza fortunato da trovare una rapida scusa prima che Harper potesse notare il suo pallore.</p><p>"Ehm, n-no!" Rise nervosamente. "Perché? Ne ha uno uguale?"</p><p>Harper annuì. "Già, è esattamente lo stesso. L'ho visto in palestra qualche giorno fa mentre lo indossava."</p><p>Louis non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po' geloso per il fatto che non aveva ancora visto Harry fuori dalla scuola, ma si limitò a scrollare le spalle.</p><p>"Oh, beh. Va bene." Sorrise, cercando di cambiare rapidamente argomento prima che lei potesse fare altre domande. "Ehm, avevi davvero bisogno di me per qualcosa? Perché sai, non vorrei fare tardi a lezione."</p><p>Per sua fortuna gli credette, e annuì prima di scuotere la testa e affermare di aver dimenticato quello che aveva bisogno di chiedere prima di precipitarsi improvvisamente verso un'aula lasciando Louis sbalordito.</p><p>E se alla fine avesse finito per saltare l'inglese per tornare a vedere Harry, allora nessuno doveva saperlo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. onze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis irruppe nell'aula spaventando Harry e facendogli alzare lo sguardo dal punto in cui i suoi occhi erano incollati allo schermo del computer.</p><p>"Louis --"</p><p>"Dobbiamo parlare." Annunciò Louis interrompendolo.</p><p>Harry alzò un sopracciglio alle sue parole, ma annuì. "Va bene, siediti." Disse indicando con la mano la stessa sedia di fianco a lui sulla quale ormai ogni giorno Louis sedeva.</p><p>Louis annuì e si voltò per chiudere silenziosamente la porta dell'aula prima di dirigersi con cautela verso Harry, girando intorno alla sua scrivania prima di sedersi.</p><p>Incrociò una delle sue gambe sull'altra, cosa da cui Harry dovette costringersi a distogliere lo sguardo sapendo che non era il momento di distrarsi.</p><p>"Prima di iniziare, ti dispiace dirmi perché non sei in classe?" Chiese Harry. "Non mentirmi."</p><p>Louis si morse il labbro inferiore, scrollando le spalle. "Questo è più importante che assistere a qualche noiosa lezione su Shakespeare e sul perché abbia tradito sua moglie."</p><p>Harry non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare e annuì d'accordo.</p><p>"Giusto."</p><p>Louis scosse la testa. "Comunque, la ragione per cui sono qui è per qualcosa che è appena successo e ora sono davvero spaventato, Harry."</p><p>Il riccio aggrottò la fronte confuso e si sentì leggermente preoccupato, guardando Louis giocare con i fili della sua felpa dei Packers.</p><p>"Cos'è successo, tesoro?" Con gentilezza, esortò Louis ad andare avanti.</p><p>Louis emise un respiro tremante. "Stavo andando a lezione subito dopo aver lasciato la tua aula, quando questa ragazza mi ha fermato e mi ha chiesto se il maglione che indosso apparteneva a te." Spiegò, sentendo che la sua ansia stava già iniziando a insinuarsi dentro di lui, di nuovo. "Io ovviamente ho detto negato m-ma lei sembrava molto sospettosa, ha anche detto che ti ha visto in palestra con questo qualche giorno fa, è vero?"</p><p>Harry pensò per un secondo prima di annuire. "Sono andato la scorsa settimana." Ricordò.</p><p>Louis si mise la testa tra i palmi delle sue piccole mani e piagnucolò, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>"Come dovremmo farla funzionare?" Chiese, con voce soffocata.</p><p>"Possiamo farlo, Lou..."</p><p>"Ma come?" Chiese Louis, alzando la testa. "Poi Zayn mi ha parlato di ciò che potrebbe accadere se scoprissero di noi, sono diventato paranoico. E-e so che ne abbiamo già parlato, ma ho ancora paura, e ora è anche peggio a causa di quello che è appena successo." Confessò tremante il ragazzo.</p><p>Harry notò l'agitazione che si faceva strada nel ragazzo e immediatamente allungò le sue braccia forti per afferrare la vita sottile di Louis.</p><p>"Ehi, va tutto bene tesoro? Vieni." Tentò Harry.</p><p>Louis esalò un respiro tremante e si lasciò trascinare tra le braccia confortanti de riccio, istintivamente accoccolandosi verso di lui mentre assaporava il suo profumo.</p><p>"Non va bene." Borbottò nel collo di Harry dopo un momento di silenzio.</p><p>In risposta lui mormorò e diede rapidamente una leggera stretta alla coscia di Louis mentre cullava i loro corpi avanti e indietro, lentamente.</p><p>"Lo so e hai assolutamente ragione, tesoro."</p><p>Il silenzio cadde sui due ragazzi, mentre Louis strofinava il viso più in profondità nel collo di Harry e si beava della sua presenza.</p><p>Nessuno dei due disse una parola finché il suono di Harry che borbottava qualcosa catturò l'attenzione di Louis, facendolo alzare con le sopracciglia aggrottate.</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Harry sbatté le palpebre, ristabilendo un contatto con la realtà mentre guardava Louis e sospirò.</p><p>"Niente, piccolino. Stavo solo pensando."</p><p>Le guance di Louis si tinsero di rosa al nomignolo che aveva subito preso in simpatia, ma fissò Harry con curiosità.</p><p>"Riguardo a cosa?" Si chiese ad alta voce.</p><p>Harry spostò di nuovo la sua attenzione sul corpo sinuoso di Louis, lasciando che le sue lunghe dita si allacciassero ai fianchi del ragazzo mentre iniziava a parlare.</p><p>"La nostra relazione non deve essere solo a scuola."</p><p>Louis inclinò leggermente la testa confuso ma lo esortò a continuare.</p><p>"Quindi cosa stai dicendo?"</p><p>Harry esitò leggermente e pizzicò dolcemente i fianchi del ragazzo.</p><p>"Forse ti sentiresti più a tuo agio con me se continuassimo questa relazione fuori dalla scuola, invece che dentro? Volevo che questo accadesse e penso che sia il momento giusto per provare."</p><p>Louis sentì un piccolo sorriso iniziare a formarsi sulle sue labbra al pensiero di poter finalmente vedere Harry nella sua zona di comfort e viceversa.</p><p>"Mi piacerebbe molto." Disse ampliando il sorriso quando scorse le fossette sul viso del riccio.</p><p>"Si?" Harry inarcò un sopracciglio, sembrando leggermente sorpreso.</p><p>Louis lo schernì e incrociò le braccia sul petto impertinente.</p><p>"Cosa? Pensi davvero che ti direi di no?"</p><p>Harry rise dolcemente, scuotendo la testa all'ingenuità del ragazzo. "Certo che no, tesoro, sono solo rimasto un po' sorpreso, tutto qua."</p><p>Louis strizzò gli occhi con sospetto prima di scoppiare in un sorriso quando sentì Harry ridere. Ringraziò internamente ogni divinità per il fatto che Harry non fosse in grado di vedere cosa provocava quel suono al suo cuore.</p><p>Harry guardò il Rolex al polso controllando l'ora. "Va bene, penso che sia meglio se iniziassi a tornare in classe adesso, piccolo." Suggerì.</p><p>Louis fece il broncio. "Come mai non posso restare qui con te?"</p><p>"Per quanto mi piacerebbe averti intorno per il resto della giornata, odierei essere la causa del rimprovero o della punizione per aver fatto tardi, tesoro."</p><p>Louis si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e sbuffare prima di alzarsi senza dire un'altra parola, borbottando qualcosa su quanto fosse noioso mentre afferrava i suoi libri e si avviava verso la porta chiusa.</p><p>Harry lo guardò divertito prima di gridare.</p><p>"Dov'è il mio abbraccio d'addio?"</p><p>"Non lo so, cercalo." Gridò sdegnante Louis, ondeggiando i fianchi più del solito.</p><p>Poi se ne andò, lasciando Harry stordito, divertito e leggermente eccitato dal ragazzo.</p><p>"Piccolo sfacciato." Pensò sorridendo e scuotendo la testa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. douze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis fissava la strada fuori dalla finestra della sua camera da letto, guardando le macchine sfrecciare sull'asfalto con un'espressione vuota stampata sul suo viso.</p><p>Non riusciva a dormire, nonostante fossero  le due del mattino. Non riusciva a trovare in se stesso la voglia di chiudere finalmente gli occhi, specialmente con il rumore dei suoi genitori che litigavano al piano di sotto.</p><p>Sfortunatamente, non erano da biasimare per la sua insonnia poiché era abituato al rumore incessante della madre e del patrigno che litigavano. A volte, anche lanciando oggetti. Ci era cresciuto ormai.</p><p>Sospirò e guardò il cielo nuvoloso e notturno. Le stelle non erano visibili ma trovò che lo scenario, per quanto minaccioso, fosse al contempo rilassante.</p><p>I minuti passavano, e poteva già dire che se non avesse dormito ora, sarebbe stato completamente esausto e scontroso al mattino, ma non sembrava ancora stanco e non sapeva cosa potesse tranquillizzarlo.</p><p>Questo fino a quando l'improvviso pensiero di un uomo familiare dai capelli ricci gli venne alla mente, facendo sì che le guance di Louis si tingessero leggermente di rosso solo per questo.</p><p>Louis non capiva perché aveva l'improvviso bisogno di chiamare Harry per vedere se era sveglio. &lt;Perché, sicuramente, non poteva esserlo, no?</p><p>"Sono le 2 del mattino, per l'amor di Dio." Pensò Louis tra sé.</p><p>Si sentiva stupido anche solo per il pensiero di allungare la mano e prendere il telefono, ma qualcosa lo tormentava.</p><p>Si passò una mano attraverso la frangia arruffata e la tirò leggermente, sussultando appena quando sentì il rumore del vetro che si infrangeva contro il suolo al piano di sotto.</p><p>Si morse il labbro nervosamente prima di alzarsi e guardare il comodino accanto al letto. Esitò finché finalmente si allungò per prendere il telefono e sbloccarlo.</p><p>Entrò rapidamente tra i suoi contatti, fortunatamente che lui e Harry avevano deciso di scambiarsi i numeri giorni prima, e trovò il numero di Harry.</p><p>Il suo cuore batteva rapidamente nel petto mentre gli anelli gli facevano vibrare l'orecchio.</p><p>Il suo stomaco si agitò quando ci fu un terzo squillo e ancora nessuna risposta, e proprio mentre Louis stava per riattaccare, lo squillo cessò improvvisamente e la voce roca che Louis aveva immaginato, ora prendeva vita arrivò attraverso l'altoparlante.</p><p>"Piccolo?"</p><p>Louis sentì il suo cuore saltare un battito al solo udire la sua voce. Dovette quasi mordersi il labbro per impedirsi di sorridere così tanto prima di rispondere.</p><p>"Hey straniero." Borbottò timidamente. "Perchè ci hai messo così tanto?"</p><p>Sentì una leggera risatina scoppiare dall'altra parte del telefono e arrossì.</p><p>"Mi dispiace, amore, sono dovuto correre al piano di sotto per risponderti." Spiegò Harry, la voce suonava lenta e rauca.</p><p>Sorprendentemente sembrava del tutto sveglio però, cosa che scioccò Louis.</p><p>"So di essere stato io ad avviare la chiamata, ma cosa ci fai ancora alzato a quest'ora?" Chiese.</p><p>"Penso che potrei chiederti la stessa cosa?" Harry inarcò un sopracciglio, anche se Louis non poteva vederlo.</p><p>"Penso di averlo chiesto prima io?"</p><p>"Va bene, hai ragione." Ridacchiò Harry. "Se vuoi proprio saperlo, sto terminando di correggere i compiti nel mio ufficio. Noioso, vero?"</p><p>Louis sorrise. "Niente affatto in realtà, ma non è un bene stare sveglio così tanto, non puoi finirli domattina?" Chiese mentre si sdraiava sul letto.</p><p>"Preferirei finire tutto ora, e sono sempre stato un nottambulo, quindi dovrei stare bene al mattino."</p><p>Il ragazzo più piccolo mormorò d'accordo e non disse altro finché Harry non parlò di nuovo.</p><p>"E tu, amore? Ti dispiace dirmi cosa fai così tardi?"</p><p>Louis si morse il labbro e scrollò le spalle. "Niente, non riuscivo a dormire, ecco perché ti ho chiamato." Confessò a bassa voce.</p><p>"Sei sicuro che non ci sia qualcos'altro a tenerti sveglio?"</p><p>Louis esitò molto e strofinò il viso più a fondo nel cuscino mentre sentiva debolmente il suono dei suoi genitori che ancora urlavano sotto di lui.</p><p>"No." Mentì. "Non importa, comunque."</p><p>"È importante per me, Louis."</p><p>Louis sospirò. "Harry, per favore. Sto bene, sono solo i miei genitori. P-Possiamo non parlarne, per favore?"</p><p>Non voleva spiegare a Harry dei suoi genitori che tornavano costantemente a casa e litigavano praticamente ogni sera.</p><p>Non che non si fidasse di Harry, ma il fatto che lui stesso non voleva affrontare la crudele realtà dei suoi genitori che potenzialmente stavano per divorziare.</p><p>Semplicemente non era pronto, e fortunatamente Harry rispettò la sua decisione.</p><p>"Ehi, va tutto bene." Lo calmò. "Mi dispiace baby, non dobbiamo parlarne se non vuoi. Voglio solo che tu sia al sicuro, tutto qui."</p><p>Louis si bloccò, il fiato gli si spezzò in gola per aver ascoltato le parole irriverenti dell'uomo, ma una in particolare indugiò nella sua testa.</p><p>Baby.</p><p>Il suo petto sussultò, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che poteva avere un tale effetto su di lui. Ed era così perso nel suo pensieri che non aveva sentito Harry che lo chiamava.</p><p>"Louis?" Chiamò preoccupato. "Sei ancora lì, amore? Mi dispiace, non volevo..."</p><p>"Mi hai chiamato baby." Louis parlò improvvisamente, interrompendolo.</p><p>"Che cosa-"</p><p>"Mi hai chiamato baby." Ripeté Louis, un lieve sorriso che cresceva sulle sue labbra.</p><p>Harry rimase in silenzio dall'altra parte per alcuni istanti finché Louis lo sentì emettere una risatina sommessa e mormorare qualcosa che il ragazzo non aveva sentito prima di parlare in un tono molto più chiaro.</p><p>"Beh, lo sei."</p><p>Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso.</p><p>"Sono un bambino?" Lo schernì, facendo ridere Harry.</p><p>"No." Harry parlò, lentamente. "Ma tu sei mio."</p><p>E Louis praticamente ringraziò gli dei in cielo per il fatto che Harry non poteva vederlo in quel momento, sentendosi come se il suo cuore potesse esplodere per la sdolcinatezza dell'uomo.</p><p>"Lo sono?" Arrossì furiosamente, balbettando sulle sue parole.</p><p>"A meno che tu non voglia esserlo."</p><p>Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Certo, voglio essere, coglione."</p><p>Harry sorrise, ridendo piano della sua sfacciataggine di cui non si sarebbe mai stancato.</p><p>"Bene."</p><p>I due rimasero in silenzio finché Louis non sospirò improvvisamente nel cuscino, con le palpebre pesanti per la stanchezza.</p><p>"Sono stanco." Si lamentò, assonnato.</p><p>Harry mormorò, senza nemmeno concentrarsi sulla valutazione dei compiti dei suoi studenti perché il ragazzo assonnato lo teneva distratto e lo faceva sentire come un idiota innamorato.</p><p>"Vai a dormire piccolo, sono qui."</p><p>Louis piagnucolò di nuovo. "Non è la stessa cosa, Harry."</p><p>L'uomo ridacchiò e inarcò un sopracciglio, curioso.</p><p>"Cosa non è la stessa, piccolo?"</p><p>"Non è la stessa cosa che essere accanto a me." Biascicò il ragazzo, lasciandosi sempre più andare in un sonno profondo, non pienamente consapevole delle parole che stavano uscendo dalla sua bocca.</p><p>Harry sorrise alle sue parole, dovendo praticamente mordersi la lingua per averlo privato del sonno.</p><p>"Lo so, piccolo. Presto, va bene?"</p><p>Dopodiché tacque, dando ad Harry l'impressione che Louis si fosse finalmente addormentato, fino a quando il suono della sua voce assonnata e acuta non arrivò di nuovo dolcemente attraverso il telefono.</p><p>"Prometti?"</p><p>Harry sentì Louis sbadigliare e non poté fare a meno di sorridere ancora di più, con le fossette in bella mostra.</p><p>"Croce sul cuore, piccolo."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. treize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zayn, perchè cazzo siamo da Victoria's Secret?"</p>
<p>"Perché."</p>
<p>"Perché cosa?!" Esclamò Louis, irritato.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò ai modi fastidiosi del suo amico prima di afferrare una delle borse rosa del negozio e porgerla a Louis perplesso, che quasi si strozzò con la sua saliva quando finalmente se ne rese conto.</p>
<p>"Perché andiamo a fare shopping, ragazzo mio."</p>
<p>La bocca di Louis si asciugò immediatamente dopo aver sentito le sue parole, fissando Zayn sconvolto perché seriamente non riusciva a credere a quello che stava succedendo.</p>
<p>"Zee..." Si interruppe con le guance arrossate. "M-mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?"</p>
<p>"Ti sembra che io ti stia prendendo in giro?" Disse Zayn impassibile.</p>
<p>Louis lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati per una frazione di secondo, prima di lanciargli uno sguardo avvelenato.</p>
<p>"Sei fuori di testa?!" Scattò, attirando l'attenzione dei commessi che li guardarono straniti.</p>
<p>Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo davanti alla drammaticità dell'amico. "Oh, andiamo! Il tuo primo appuntamento è stasera, e se voi due finite per scopare, voglio che il mio migliore amico sia sexy..."</p>
<p>"Non scoperemo maledetto idiota!" Disse Louis in un sussurro sommesso.</p>
<p>Di recente, Harry aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di invitare Louis a cena a casa sua, cosa che Louis aveva ovviamente accettato - con l'eccezione che Louis era quasi svenuto al realizzare cosa poteva succedere.</p>
<p>Dire che era ansioso sarebbe stato un eufemismo per descrivere il suo stato d'animo. Se glielo avessero chiesto probabilmente non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere: sentiva qualcosa come una morsa tremendamente dolorosa all'altezza dello stomaco, ma nell'accezione migliore del termine.</p>
<p>"Non ho detto che lo farete, ho detto che se finirete per scopare, voglio che il tuo cazzo appaia nel migliore dei modi, e sappiamo entrambi quanti miracoli può fare una lingerie!" Si vendicò Zayn orgoglioso.</p>
<p>Louis si dovette trattenere dall'essere d'accordo con Zayn perché, nonostante le sue parole probabilmente fossero vere, Louis era ancora arrabbiato con lui e con se stesso per aver già individuato un paio di mutandine blu su cui aveva allungato lo sguardo.</p>
<p>Zayn sorrise consapevolmente mentre seguiva il suo sguardo distratto, e alzò un sopracciglio quando vide la bella biancheria intima.</p>
<p>"Sono carini." Annuì. "Voglio dire, hai il culo perfetto per indossarle e Harry probabilmente impazzirebbe..."</p>
<p>"Zayn!"</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono ancora una volta, arrossendo come un matto.</p>
<p>"Non mi ha nemmeno baciato ancora, e dubito fortemente che vorrebbe mai vedermi nudo." Confessò, un cipiglio abbattuto gli cresceva sul viso.</p>
<p>All'improvviso, la sensazione della mano di Zayn che gli colpiva rudemente la nuca, lo fece gridare.</p>
<p>"Smettila di essere così fottutamente stupido." Borbottò il ragazzo di Bradford. "Ti sei seduto sulle sue ginocchia e glielo hai fatto diventare duro. Diavolo, ti ha mandato un sacco di indizi inequivocabili e ha anche cercato di baciarti! Quindi, non osare cercare di screditarti perchè non te lo permetterò."</p>
<p>Il cipiglio di Louis scomparve immediatamente alle parole di Zayn e non poté fare a meno di sorridere, sentendosi piuttosto grato di avere qualcuno che lo stimolasse sempre come il suo migliore amico era solito fare.</p>
<p>"Va bene, ma anche tu comprerai qualcosa."</p>
<p>Zayn annuì. "Oh, poco ma sicuro." Disse strizzando un occhio verso Louis.</p>
<p>"Pervertito."</p>
<p>"Prova a ripeterlo stasera mentre sarai in ginocchio, piccolo."</p>
<p>␥</p>
<p>Louis camminava ansioso avanti e indietro per la sua camera da letto, controllando l'ora sul suo orologio.</p>
<p>"Dovrebbe essere qui, da un momento all'altro..." pensò Louis.</p>
<p>Continuò a camminare e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore finché il suono brusco della sua suoneria non lo interruppe, segnalando che Harry doveva avergli mandato un messaggio.</p>
<p>Istintivamente tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca e lo sbloccò per leggere il messaggio.</p>
<p>Sono fuori, piccolo. Ho parcheggiato a circa due case più indietro. Xx</p>
<p>Louis lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo e sentì un sorriso affiorare sulle sue labbra. Si stava già affrettando a prendere i suoi libri - da allora, aveva segretamente mentito a sua madre dicendole che si era recentemente unito a un gruppo di studio con alcuni amici e voleva incontrarli. Era un'enorme bugia, ma lei in qualche modo gli credeva ancora.</p>
<p>Teneva i suoi libri stretti al petto, mentre correva giù per le scale e riusciva con successo a non inciampare e cadere accidentalmente. Gridò un rapido "Me ne vado, ciao!" prima di aprire la porta d'ingresso e correre fuori.</p>
<p>Non si è nemmeno preoccupato di aspettare che i suoi genitori o fratelli rispondessero, dal momento che non gli hanno mai prestato attenzione a prescindere. Era orribile, sì, ma era la realtà e piano piano ha imparato ad affrontarla.</p>
<p>Louis rimosse i pensieri dalla sua testa non volendo lasciare che qualcosa rovinasse il suo buonumore. La sua mente era concentrata esclusivamente sul suo appuntamento con Harry.</p>
<p>Dopo aver camminato almeno due case più indietro come diceva il messaggio di Harry, individuò la Range Rover parcheggiata.</p>
<p>Ciò che fece accelerare il battito cardiaco di Louis, tuttavia, era il fatto che Harry fosse fuori dall'auto che lo scrutava intensamente dalla testa ai piedi.</p>
<p>E, nonostante quanto lo sguardo lo intimidisse, Louis non poté fare a meno di sorridere.</p>
<p>Quando finalmente si trovarono uno di fronte all'altro si fissarono per un momento, e Louis dovette sforzare il collo per alzare lo sguardo verso Harry.</p>
<p>"Ciao piccolo."</p>
<p>Louis si morse il labbro e mormorò un dolce "Ciao" mentre gli sorrideva teneramente.</p>
<p>"Pronto ad andare?" Domandò Harry. "Fa abbastanza freddo qui fuori, e preferirei che tu non ti ammalassi." Sorrise.</p>
<p>Louis annuì, con una risatina sommessa e lasciò che prendesse i suoi libri prima di scortarlo dal lato del passeggero dove Harry gli aprì la portiera.</p>
<p>"Grazie." Sorrise Louis, ridacchiando più forte mentre Harry si chinava per allacciargli la cintura di sicurezza. "Harry, sono abbastanza sicuro di sapere come allacciare la cintura di sicurezza." Disse scherzosamente arrossendo.</p>
<p>Poteva annusare la colonia di Harry mentre si sporgeva davanti a lui per allacciare la cintura, arrossendo maggiormente per le vertigini che lo investirono.</p>
<p>E sì, quest'uomo sarebbe stato decisamente la causa della sua morte.</p>
<p>Louis combatté l'improvvisa voglia di prendergli il viso e baciarlo e continuò a tacere, anche se il suo cuore gli urlava di fare il contrario.</p>
<p>"Bene, piccolo." Ridacchiò Harry. "Nel caso non sapessi come fare, faccio io, va bene?"</p>
<p>Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo internamente ma annuì, mentre si beava della loro vicinanza.</p>
<p>Harry si ritrasse con riluttanza e chiuse la portiera di Louis strizzandogli un occhio. Salì a bordo e fece partire l'auto.</p>
<p>Mentre si allontanava dalla casa di Louis, Harry si allungò con cautela appoggiando delicatamente la sua grande mano sulla coscia di Louis.</p>
<p>Louis quasi sussultò per lo shock improvviso che gli fulminò la gamba; facendo sì che il suo corpo si irrigidisse accidentalmente sotto il tocco di Harry, ma non in modo negativo.</p>
<p>Harry, d'altra parte, non se ne rendeva conto e tolse immediatamente la mano dopo aver sentito la reazione del ragazzo.</p>
<p>"Merda, mi dispiace piccolo. Non volevo..."</p>
<p>Louis lo interruppe bruscamente, prendendo la mano di Harry e rimettendola al suo posto sulla coscia.</p>
<p>"Mi ha solo sorpreso Har, ecco tutto. Non mi dispiace mai che la tua mano sia lì, davvero."</p>
<p>Harry si sentiva ancora riluttante, ma si rilassò e non poté fare a meno di sorridere alle parole di Louis.</p>
<p>"Mai?" Inarcò un sopracciglio, ridacchiando.</p>
<p>Louis si sentì arrossire furiosamente per la milionesima volta in quel giorno. Si coprì il viso con le mani, piagnucolando per le sue azioni imbarazzanti.</p>
<p>"Ti odio." Borbottò con un sorriso imbronciato sulle labbra.</p>
<p>Harry si limitò a mormorare e pizzicargli leggermente la coscia, guadagnandosi uno squittio dal ragazzo.</p>
<p>Il tragitto continuò in religioso silenzio e Louis non poté fare a meno di pensare che non poteva andare meglio di così.</p>
<p>Dio, quanto aveva torto.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. quatorze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry..." Ansimò Louis dolcemente, coprendosi la bocca scioccato da ciò che i suoi occhi stavano contemplando.</p>
<p>Ciò che aveva causato la sua reazione sorpresa era un romantico tavolo a lume di candela allestito per il loro appuntamento nella sala da pranzo di Harry, e se qualcuno avesse detto che Louis in quel momento era vicino alle lacrime, beh, sarebbe sicuramente stato riduttivo.</p>
<p>"Ti piace, amore?" Chiese Harry attento, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita sottile del ragazzo mentre lo fissava. "Può sembrare sdolcinato, ma voglio solo che vada tutto bene stasera."</p>
<p>Louis annuì senza parole, non sapendo cosa dire mentre lasciava che alcune lacrime scendessero sulle sue guance arrossate.</p>
<p>Nessuno aveva mai fatto qualcosa del genere per lui, nonostante non avesse mai avuto un vero appuntamento con qualcuno. Si sentiva sopraffatto dalla quantità di affetto che aveva ricevuto da Harry, e abbastanza egoisticamente non poteva fare a meno di desiderare di più.</p>
<p>"Merda." Harry pensò tra sé mentre osservava Louis piangere. "Ehi, andiamo piccolo. Non piangere." Lo calmò. "Va tutto bene. Niente lacrime, sì?"</p>
<p>Louis si lasciò andare nell'abbraccio confortante di Harry e si asciugò in fretta gli occhi sentendosi leggermente imbarazzato per essersi lasciato andare in modo così plateale, soprattutto al primo appuntamento.</p>
<p>"S-scusa." Singhiozzò, arrossendo. "Solo che, n-nessuno ha mai fatto qualcosa del genere per me, e... e immagino che io..."</p>
<p>"Sei un po'... sopraffatto?" Terminò Harry per lui.</p>
<p>Louis annuì, tremante. "E-Esattamente."</p>
<p>Tirò su col naso e si asciugò di nuovo gli occhi prima di voltarsi tra le braccia di Harry e lamentarsi nel suo petto.</p>
<p>"Sono così imbarazzante." Fece una smorfia, nascondendo ulteriormente il viso nella maglietta di Harry.</p>
<p>Harry fissò il ragazzo e sorrise affettuosamente, avvolgendo le sue braccia forti ancora più strette attorno vita stretta di Louis.</p>
<p>"Non lo sei." Lo rimproverò gentilmente. "Piuttosto, è colpa mia e del mio romanticismo, no?"</p>
<p>Louis si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata soffocata prima di alzare la testa per stabilire un contatto visivo con Harry.</p>
<p>"Solo un po'." Sorrise, usando due dita per quantificare ciò che intendeva. "Mi piace, comunque."</p>
<p>"Sì?"</p>
<p>Louis si limitò a mormorare qualcosa e premette il suo corpo più vicino a quello di Harry, respirando il suo profumo inebriante mentre sospirava piano.</p>
<p>"Fammi iniziare a preparare, va bene?" Lui ha sussurrato.</p>
<p>Fece scorrere velocemente una mano lungo la schiena di Louis prima di fermare il movimento per applicare una leggera pressione sul suo fianco destro. Sorrise mentre Louis annuiva e riluttante si allontanava, ma non prima di lasciare che Harry si chinasse per premere un dolce bacio sulla sua tempia, facendolo arrossire furiosamente.</p>
<p>Ben presto, Harry entrò nella sua cucina con Louis che lo seguiva e sollevò con cautela il bambino sul piano di lavoro prima di iniziare a tirare fuori gli ingredienti necessari per il loro pasto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>␥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I due erano ora seduti nel soggiorno di Harry a guardare un film che veniva trasmesso alla televisione dopo aver finito di cenare. Louis aveva amato pollo e broccoli che Harry aveva preparato, e prese mentalmente nota di chiedere all'uomo di cucinarlo di nuovo per lui.</p>
<p>Si sedettero sul divano, beandosi l'uno della presenza confortante dell'altro. Harry teneva un braccio avvolto attorno alla spalla di Louis tenendolo vicino al proprio corpo in maniera protettiva, mentre il ragazzo era appoggiato sull'ampio petto di Harry mentre teneva una delle sue mani aggrovigliata nei ricci folti dell'uomo.</p>
<p>Alzò lo sguardo verso il suo volto per guardarlo dal basso, inducendo Harry a distogliere immediatamente gli occhi dalla tv per fissarlo. Louis arrossì e si limitò a cogliere i bei lineamenti dell'uomo.</p>
<p>"Non tagliarti i capelli." Disse all'improvviso in tono sommesso.</p>
<p>Harry rispose solo con un debole "hm?" troppo distratto dal mantenere la sua attenzione concentrata sulle morbide labbra rosa di Louis - che sembravano estremamente invitanti, prendendosi del tempo per rendersi conto di quello che aveva detto il bel ragazzo affianco a lui.</p>
<p>"Ho detto, non tagliarti i capelli." Ripeté Louis. "Tipo, mai."</p>
<p>Questa volta Harry era diventato vigile e si costrinse a spostare lo sguardo in alto.</p>
<p>"Va bene." Annuì, senza nemmeno pensarci.</p>
<p>Harry ci aveva pensato un giorno di tagliarsi i capelli, ma Louis ora era nella sua vita e se a lui piacevano i suoi capelli così com'erano, allora Harry li avrebbe lasciati esattamente così.</p>
<p>Louis gli sorrise dolcemente e appoggiò nuovamente la testa sul petto dell'uomo, finché non sentì due dita che gli venivano poste sotto il mento che gli sollevarono la testa, incatenando i suoi occhi a quelli di Harry.</p>
<p>Si fissarono negli occhi per quella che sembrò un'eternità. Il battito del cuore di Louis accellerò a causa della sicurezza degli occhi di Harry. Era uno sguardo di ammirazione, riverenza e, se Louis poteva essere onesto, intravedeva anche un po' di lussuria.</p>
<p>"H-Harry?"</p>
<p>Si morse il labbro e arrossì ancora più intensamente quando gli occhi di Harry si abbassarono, prima di sbattere le palpebre di nuovo.</p>
<p>Proprio mentre stava per parlare, di nuovo, si bloccò alla vista di Harry che cominciava a piegarsi in avanti, avvicinandosi sempre di più alle sue stesse labbra.</p>
<p>Louis non poteva muoversi - né respirare, per ciò che stava realmente accadendo. Era praticamente a pochi passi del suo primo bacio, con lo stesso uomo che era il suo insegnante e insieme la sua cotta.</p>
<p>E Louis provava rimorso? Cazzo, no.</p>
<p>Proprio mentre le labbra carnose di Harry erano talmente vicine che Louis potè sentire il delizioso odore di menta del suo respiro, Harry parlò con voce roca, e Louis era sicuro che se fosse stato in piedi in quel momento, sarebbe caduto in ginocchio.</p>
<p>"Vuoi un bacio, piccolo?"</p>
<p>Louis lasciò uscire il respiro tremante che aveva trattenuto e annuì con fervore, sbattendo rapidamente i suoi occhi già dilatati e pieni di lussuria.</p>
<p>"Sì." Espirò. "P-Per favore, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry non aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire un'altra volta mentre si chinava rapidamente per schiantare le loro labbra in un bacio caldo, che fece immediatamente sussultare Louis per la sensazione incredibile delle labbra di Harry finalmente appoggiate sulle sue.</p>
<p>Harry colse il respiro affannoso di Louis come un'opportunità per far scivolare dolcemente la lingua nella bocca umida del ragazzo, esplorando l'interno della bocca di Louis con insistenza e attenzione.</p>
<p>Louis si lasciò sfuggire un gemito acuto e involontario mentre lasciava che Harry guidasse il bacio. Gli occhi quasi ruotavano dietro la sua testa nascondendosi mentre l'uomo lo baciava dolcemente ma con fermezza, facendo diventare immediatamente Louis malleabile tra le sue forti braccia.</p>
<p>"Fanculo." Ringhiò Harry nel bacio, e il ragazzo rispose solo con un piccolo gemito.</p>
<p>Si baciarono appassionatamente. Le grandi mani di Harry scivolavano lungo la vita sottile di Louis finché non si aggrapparono al suo delizioso fondoschiena. Louis ansimò di nuovo, sentendo le mani di Harry muoversi accarezzando e stringendo brevemente.</p>
<p>Harry diede un'ultima stretta al suo sedere prima di fermarsi, mantenendolo tra le sue mani mentre sollevava rapidamente il corpo tremante di Louis facendolo sedere in grembo senza interrompere il loro bacio. </p>
<p>Louis non riusciva a respirare. I suoi polmoni iniziarono a bruciare per la mancanza d'aria, mentre provava disperatamente a non tirarsi indietro, anche se sapeva che se non l'avesse fatto sarebbe probabilmente svenuto.</p>
<p>Fortunatamente, Harry sembrava aver capito i suoi bisogni perché aveva sentito le labbra di Louis muoversi pigramente contro le sue e con riluttanza si era costretto a tirarsi indietro.</p>
<p>"Merda." Ansimò Louis pesantemente, facendo del suo meglio per riprendere il controllo del suo respiro il più velocemente possibile perché Dio, non avrebbe mai voluto smettere.</p>
<p>Le loro labbra erano rosse e gonfie, ma a nessuno dei due importava. Harry spostò le labbra lungo la mascella di Louis fino ad arrivare al suo collo, facendo uscire un gemito affannoso dalle labbra socchiuse del ragazzo mentre inarcava la schiena contro l'ampio petto di Harry.</p>
<p>Ben presto Harry staccò le labbra, e Louis si ritrovò a mugolare per il disappunto.</p>
<p>"Non fa - v-voglio dire, H-Harry?" Disse Louis arrossendo. Harry ridacchiò chinandosi per rubare un ultimo bacio dalle labbra irresistibili del ragazzo.</p>
<p>"Mi dispiace piccolo." Sospirò dopo essersi tirato indietro incontrando gli occhi di Louis. "Non volevo che ci lasciassimo prendere troppo la mano. Non ho bisogno che ci precipitiamo in cose per le quali non sei pronto, va bene?"</p>
<p>Louis gemette internamente ma annuì, mettendo su un broncio che Harry spazzò via con l'ennesimo bacio.</p>
<p>Presto tornò il silenzio. Gli unici suoni nella stanza erano la televisione e lo schioccare dei baci casti che Harry premeva sulle labbra del ragazzo di tanto in tanto.</p>
<p>"Ti accompagno tra poco, piccolo." Annunciò l'uomo spezzando il silenzio. "Sono già le nove e mezza."</p>
<p>Louis scosse immediatamente la testa, fissandolo con occhi imploranti.</p>
<p>"N-No, per favore non portarmi a casa." Disse lasciandosi prendere dal panico. "Lasciami restare per la notte, per favore, ai miei genitori non importerà."</p>
<p>Alla fine Louis convinse Harry ad accettare, cosa che non fu troppo difficile da fare in realtà.</p>
<p>Dopo aver visto il resto del film, Harry suggerì di andare a letto e Louis acconsentì, mettendo su il broncio per farsi portare di sopra dall'uomo.</p>
<p>"Harry?" Chiamò Louis timidamente mentre entravano nella camera da letto.</p>
<p>Harry mormorò in risposta mentre lo adagiava dolcemente sul letto. Louis esalò un sospiro tremante e si guardò le mani nervosamente, prima di continuare.</p>
<p>"Ehm... sono tuo, vero?"</p>
<p>Harry quasi sentì un colpo di frusta per la velocità con cui girò la testa, e in pochi secondi si inginocchiò di fronte a Louis, le mani sulla vita del ragazzo per calmarlo.</p>
<p>"Certo che lo sei, piccolo." Mormorò a bassa voce.</p>
<p>Il sollievo attraversò il volto di Louis, ma fu rapidamente sopraffatto da una sensazione di vertigini mentre strillava e praticamente balzava tra le braccia di Harry. Prese a coppa la mascella scolpita del riccio tra le sue piccole mani mentre univa le loro labbra in un altro bacio.</p>
<p>Presto, si allontanarono e iniziarono a spogliarsi, il che fece quasi svenire Louis alla vista del corpo estremamente tonico e pieno di tatuaggi del ragazzo.</p>
<p>Ne aveva visti alcuni, ma non aveva mai avuto la fortuna di studiarli tutti, solamente l'ancora finora.</p>
<p>Alla fine, anche Louis si svestì - con l'aiuto di Harry che lo incoraggiava dolcemente facendolo sentire sicuro di sé.</p>
<p>E se mentre Louis dormiva Harry sentì il bisogno impellente di farsi una doccia fredda dopo aver visto l'intimo stringato del ragazzo, non giudicatelo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. quinze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis sedeva nell'aula di Harry, seduto accanto a lui mentre aspettava pazientemente che finisse finalmente il suo lavoro.</p><p>Rimase in silenzio e si concentrò sulla lettura di un libro che il suo insegnante di inglese aveva assegnato alla fine della lezione.</p><p>Fu solo pochi istanti dopo che sentì Harry sospirare sommessamente tra sé e sé e appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia, allungando velocemente le gambe prima di voltare la testa per guardare Louis che lo stava già guardando.</p><p>"Stanco?" Chiese Louis, curioso.</p><p>"Solo un po', amore. Anche abbastanza stressato." Rispose francamente.</p><p>Louis annuì, un'espressione preoccupata si fece largo sul suo viso.</p><p>"Non devo venire per forza oggi se sei troppo stanco." Disse a bassa voce sapendo che Harry non è stato in grado di riposarsi molto ultimamente a causa dei suoi impegni.</p><p>Tuttavia, Harry scosse la testa rifiutando.</p><p>"Starò bene, piccolo. Comunque non hai bisogno che ti aiuti con i tuoi compiti?"</p><p>Louis si morse il labbro inferiore e annuì. "Sì, ma sono sicuro che posso capirli da solo..."</p><p>"Louis." Lo interruppe Harry severamente.</p><p>Louis si sentì rimpicciolire nonostante le sue già piccole dimensioni e chiuse tremante il suo libro.</p><p>"Te l'hodetto che sto bene, no?" Continuò Harry con le sopracciglia inarcate mentre guardava Louis annuire con la testa e mormorare un "sì" sommesso.</p><p>"Allora questa è la tua risposta, piccolo. Voglio passare del tempo con te, non importa quanto io sia stanco o stressato, va bene? Non ti lascerò fallire il tuo esame finale per colpa mia, capito? "</p><p>Louis si limitò ad annuire in silenzio e ad mostrargli un tenero sorriso. "Vuoi andartene, adesso?" Chiese, sentendosi ancora timido nei confronti di Harry.</p><p>"Dammi un minuto."</p><p>Harry sorrise e si accarezzò il grembo invitandolo, cosa che il ragazzo non si fece ripetere due volte. Si sedette sulle ginocchia del suo ragazzo - sentendo svolazzare le farfalle nella pancia ogni volta che pensava a quella parola, ragazzo.</p><p>"Vieni, tesoro." Mormorò piano Harry tirandolo più vicino a lui.</p><p>Louis sapeva automaticamente cosa significassero le sue parole e si affrettò ad avvolgere le sue corte braccia intorno al collo di Harry, prima di chinarsi per unire le loro labbra in un dolce bacio.</p><p>Tuttavia, il momento non durò a lungo poiché presto il ragazzo si tirò indietro con occhi annebbiati e guance arrossate. Harry lo strinse forte alla vita, e Louis si limitò a ridacchiare sorridendogli.</p><p>"Discrezione, ricordi?" Disse Louis facendo l'occhiolino, mentre saltava giù dalle ginocchia del riccio.</p><p>Harry ridacchiò leggermente e annuì, tirandosi leggermente i pantaloni per lenire l'improvviso dolore al basso ventre,</p><p>"Va bene, usciamo di qui." Sospirò.</p><p>Presto, i due raccolsero i libri e si assicurarono che Louis lasciasse la classe prima che Harry lo facesse. Una volta che il ragazzo fu fuori dall'edificio, attese pazientemente che il suo ragazzo uscisse, e sorrise quando vide una bella testa di riccioli che camminava verso di lui.</p><p>Qualche istante dopo, salirono sull'auto di Harry e partirono.</p><p>-</p><p>Diretti a casa di Harry, i due fecero una breve sosta al fast food più vicino per prendere qualcosa per Louis dato che il ragazzo non ci vedeva più dalla fame, testuali parole.</p><p>Dopo aver ordinato qualcosa sia per Louis che per Harry, si avvicinarono al finestrino usato per pagare il cassiere.</p><p>Louis era praticamente raggiante di gioia per il suo cibo, finché il suono di Harry che gli parlava, con una voce fredda e seria, catturò la sua attenzione.</p><p>"Che cosa-"</p><p>"Sul sedile posteriore, adesso." Ordinò, i suoi occhi giada incollati a chiunque fosse fuori dal finestrino del Range Rover al drive-in.</p><p>"Harry-" Tentò Louis senza successo.</p><p>"Adesso, Louis!" Sbottò Harry rudemente.</p><p>Louis esitò ma non perse tempo, gettandosi verso il sedile posteriore dell'auto di Harry con un'espressione confusa sul viso, incuriosito mentre osservava le nocche di Harry diventare bianche dalla stretta sul volante.</p><p>Louis si sedette sul pavimento del sedile posteriore per essere cauto e non si rese conto di quello che stava succedendo fino a quando un ragazzo, che sembrava avere l'età di Louis, parlò con Harry eccitato.</p><p>"Signor Styles! Che succede? Non ho nemmeno riconosciuto la sua voce!"</p><p>Il viso di Louis impallidì all'istante rendendosi conto che questo non era solo un semplice ragazzo. Questo era uno studente.</p><p>Il suo stomaco si agitò e il suo cuore si sentì pesante mentre ansimava e abbassava ulteriormente la testa. Quando Harry iniziò a parlare la sua voce era calma, ci volle un po' anche a Louis per percepire forzatura e disagio nel suo tono.</p><p>"Piacere di vederti, Jake." Harry salutò, fermamente. "Sono qui solo per prendere qualcosa di veloce da mangiare."</p><p>Louis sentì il ragazzo - ora noto come Jake, ridacchiare prima di rispondere con una domanda che quasi gli fece venire voglia di saltare fuori dall'auto.</p><p>"Solo per lei? Cribbio, signor Styles, è sicuro di non essere con qualcun altro? C'è sicuramente molto cibo qui." Scherzò Jake.</p><p>Il sorriso di Harry si spense, ma si riprese in fretta per ridere svogliatamente alla battuta.</p><p>"Molto divertente, Jake. Ma invece di preoccuparti della mia vita amorosa, perché non ti preoccupi del test imminente della mia materia, sì?" Disse minacciosamente socchiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>Louis sospirò per il sollievo e pregò solo che tutto finisse in fretta.</p><p>"Giusto, naturalmente." Sorrise Jake imbarazzato. "Beh, è stato bello vederla signor Styles. Oh! E mi deve $8,27 per il pasto."</p><p>Rapidamente, Harry pagò e non perse altro tempo. Afferrò il cibo e salutò il suo studente prima di allontanarsi alla velocità della luce e far scivolare Louis dall'altra parte della macchina, facendogli sbattere la testa contro la portiera.</p><p>Harry lo sentì e imprecò contro se stesso quando se ne rese conto.</p><p>"Cazzo, mi dispiace, piccolo." Si scusò dopo essere entrato nel parcheggio del ristorante e aver spento il motore. "Ti ho fatto male, amore?"</p><p>Il ragazzo più piccolo si limitò a guardarlo accigliato mentre riprendeva posto sul sedile anteriore della macchina, borbottando rabbiosamente sottovoce su come il suo ragazzo fosse un vero idiota.</p><p>Guardò fuori dal finestrino con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Rimase in silenzio per un altro momento finché non sentì una grande mano familiare appoggiarsi contro la sua coscia.</p><p>"Non farlo." Borbottò Louis.</p><p>Cercò di spingere via la mano di Harry, ma fallì quando lui strinse maggiormente la presa.</p><p>"Puoi guardarmi, piccolo?"</p><p>Harry soffocò una risatina quando Louis lo ignorò ma girò la testa verso di lui, solo per chinarsi per afferrare il sacchetto e metterselo in grembo, cercando di non osservare troppo la mano di Harry sulla sua coscia.</p><p>Louis continuò a tacere, cosa che fece innervosire il riccio, e in pochi secondi il loro sacchetto di cibo fu spinto via dal suo grembo, guadagnandosi un sussulto sorpreso da Louis.</p><p>"Harry! Questo era il mio cibo, dannato idiota..."</p><p>Harry mormora qualcosa sottovoce, prima di allungare la mano e sollevare facilmente Louis portandoselo sulle ginocchia.</p><p>Proprio come Louis stava per lamentarsi di più del suo cibo sprecato, Harry chiuse le sue labbra in un bacio profondo.</p><p>Tuttavia, proprio quando il ragazzo iniziò a ricambiare Harry si tirò indietro, guadagnandosi un forte sbuffo da Louis.</p><p>"Mi ascolti, adesso?" Interrogò Harry alzando le sopracciglia infastidito, e Louis si limitò ad annuire e alzare gli occhi al cielo internamente.</p><p>"Ottimo." Annuì. "Non volevo urlarti in faccia prima, ma capisci che l'ho fatto per il nostro bene, sì?"</p><p>"Quindi, uscire dal drive-in a quasi cinquanta miglia all'ora con un limite di velocità di dieci miglia era 'per il mio bene'?"</p><p>"Ehi." Disse Harry severamente. "È stato un incidente e mi dispiace, ma questo non ti dà il diritto di prendertela con me."</p><p>Louis socchiuse gli occhi e tentò di sedersi sul sedile opposto, ma Harry strinse maggiormente la presa sui fianchi del ragazzo per non farlo muovere</p><p>"Smettila, Harry. Lasciami andare."</p><p>"Louis, piccolo..."</p><p>"No." Lo interruppe irritato. "Mi fa male la testa e sono arrabbiato con te, quindi lasciami andare e portami a casa."</p><p>"Baby, non fare così. Dai -"</p><p>"Harry, per favore." Lo interruppe nuovamente, questa volta prendendo a coppa il viso del riccio e guardandolo negli occhi. "Mi porti a casa e basta?"</p><p>Detto questo, Louis spostò le sue mani sul petto di Harry e si sedette al suo posto mentre Harry lo osservava attentamente, serrò la mascella e avviò l'auto senza dire un'altra parola.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. seize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis fissò lo schermo del suo telefono guardandolo con un'espressione vuota mentre il nome Harry compariva per l'ennesima volta sullo schermo.</p>
<p>Nonostante la sua espressione priva di emozioni, i suoi occhi erano pieni di preoccupazione e chiunque guardasse il ragazzo negli occhi poteva notarlo. Represse l'impulso di premere il dito tremante contro il pulsante di risposta e bloccò il telefono, gettandolo sul letto.</p>
<p>Fortunatamente, i suoi familiari non erano ancora tornati a casa, quindi con un sospiro sommesso si alzò per iniziare a spogliarsi. Indossò un pigiama a caso prima di tornare al suo letto e lasciarsi cadere sul comodo materasso.</p>
<p>Alla fine, le sue palpebre iniziarono a sentirsi pesanti e presto lasciò che un sonno tranquillo lo distraesse dalle sue preoccupazioni per le prossime ore.</p>
<p>␥</p>
<p>Quelle ore si erano trasformate in Louis che dormiva fino alla mattina successiva e ora si trovava nell'aula di Geometria, cercando di concentrarsi al massimo sul suo lavoro, nonostante il fatto che Harry non avesse avuto ancora il coraggio di guardarlo - il che feriva e irritava Louis in modi che non avrebbe potuto spiegare.</p>
<p>Però è stata colpa sua. E colpa di Harry. Forse era stato un po' troppo drammatico per l'intera situazione, ma il fatto che avesse ancora un leggero mal di testa la diceva lunga.</p>
<p>Sospirò internamente e continuò a fissare il suo compito finché il suono profondo della voce di Harry indugiò per tutta la classe, facendo quasi venire il torcicollo a Louis dalla velocità con cui aveva alzato lo sguardo.</p>
<p>"Vi restituisco il test corretto di venerdì scorso." Annunciò. "Se lo avete superato, ottimo, sono sicuro darete il vostro meglio anche per il test finale. Per quanto riguarda tutti quelli che non sono passati, vi incoraggio vivamente a cercare un aiuto extra, non solo da me anche dal dipartimento di tutoraggio."</p>
<p>L'intera classe, escluso Louis, annuì con un educato "sì, signore", e Harry iniziò a restituire silenziosamente i test.</p>
<p>Louis si morse il labbro inferiore e aspettò nervosamente il suo. Tuttavia, non potrebbe importargli di meno del suo quiz, dal momento che era più concentrato su Harry che su qualsiasi altra cosa.</p>
<p>Finalmente arrivato alla sua fila, Louis si raddrizzò immediatamente e guardò in alto in attesadi Harry che si fermò al suo banco posizionando silenziosamente il suo quiz sulla scrivania prima di andare avanti.</p>
<p>Louis aggrottò la fronte e rimase sbalordito, un'ondata di sensi di colpa lo investì mentre fissava il suo quiz e leggeva il piccolo messaggio scritto a penna rossa in cima al foglio. </p>
<p>Cerca aiuto extra.</p>
<p>Ma ciò che fece aumentare il senso di colpa di Louis era che aveva superato il quiz con un 97 e non aveva bisogno di cercare aiuto, affatto.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>La campana per l'inizio del pranzo risuonò in tutta la Doncaster High mentre Louis finiva di riporre i libri nello zaino.</p>
<p>Ogni tanto lanciava un'occhiata a Harry, solo per vederlo con gli occhi ancora incollati allo schermo del suo computer e senza alcuna preoccupazione per la presenza del ragazzo.</p>
<p>Louis lanciò un'occhiataccia e sbuffò, non volendo aspettare oltre. Tuttavia, proprio mentre si stava dirigendo verso la scrivania di Harry, fu bruscamente interrotto da una ragazza dai capelli biondi che improvvisamente si posizionò di fronte a lui e parlò con voce acuta.</p>
<p>"Signor Styles, le dispiace aiutarmi con questa domanda?" Sorrise, attorcigliandosi una ciocca di capelli con un dito.</p>
<p>Louis sbatté le palpebre mentre si rese conto di quello che era successo e, come per magia, i suoi occhi blu cristallo stavano già lanciando pugnali nella parte posteriore del cranio della ragazza che aveva osato passargli davanti.</p>
<p>"Certo, vieni a sederti..."</p>
<p>Prima che Harry potesse anche solo finire la frase venne interrotto da una piccola figura che spingeva via la studentessa, facendola quasi cadere a terra.</p>
<p>"Stupida puttana." Mormorò Louis arrabbiato.</p>
<p>Si schiarì rapidamente la gola e si passò una mano tra i capelli prima di incontrare lo sguardo già intenso del suo ragazzo.</p>
<p>"Ho bisogno di parlare con lei." Parlava con sicurezza; "Tipo, adesso." Louis sperò che Harry non continuasse a fissarlo con tale intensità, perchè ne sarebbe sicuramente seguita una scena imbarazzante.</p>
<p>"Dimmi, allora." Parlò finalmente Harry appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.</p>
<p>Louis sentì la ragazza sbuffare irritata e voltò la testa per assottigliare lo sguardo e lanciarle un'occhiataccia prima di voltarsi nuovamente.</p>
<p>"Ho bisogno di parlarle, in privato." Disse, socchiudendo gli occhi dolcemente verso Harry, nella speranza che potesse cogliere il suggerimento.</p>
<p>Il riccio inarcò un sopracciglio e si sporse per prendere il caffè, portandolo fino alle labbra e prendendone un sorso, mentre riuscì a mantenere un forte contatto visivo con Louis.</p>
<p>"Qualunque cosa di cui hai bisogno di parlare dovrebbe essere in grado di essere detta all'interno della classe, giusto signor Tomlinson?"</p>
<p>"Bastardo." Pensò Louis tra sé e sé.</p>
<p>Voleva disperatamente far cadere quella stupida tazza dalla mano di Harry e rovesciargliela sulla camicia, per poi baciarlo disperatamente per zittirlo.</p>
<p>"Mi scusi, signore?" Quasi fece una smorfia. "Io - è urgente."</p>
<p>"Se è così urgente, allora mi aspetto di vederti nella mia classe alla fine della giornata, perché sono attualmente impegnato ad aiutare uno dei miei studenti." Spiegò Harry, indicando la ragazza dai capelli biondi in piedi accanto a Louis che aveva un'espressione compiaciuta sul viso ricoperto dal trucco.</p>
<p>"M-Ma, signore..."</p>
<p>"Devo ripetermi, signor Tomlinson?" Domandò Harry severo alzando un sopracciglio.</p>
<p>Louis si sentì tremare di rabbia e, senza dire un'altra parola, uscì dall'aula dirigendosi verso il corridoio, roteando gli occhi quando sentì la ragazza mormorare dietro di lui.</p>
<p>I suoi pugni erano stretti lungo i fianchi e la testa fumava dalla rabbia, ma proprio mentre stava per entrare in mensa, improvvisamente vide il fidanzato della ragazza che camminava nella direzione opposta.</p>
<p>Senza pensare, lo chiamò.</p>
<p>"Ehi, John!"</p>
<p>Il ragazzo, noto come John, guardò Louis confuso.</p>
<p>"Meghan ti sta tradendo."</p>
<p>E con questo, Louis entrò in mensa, senza preoccuparsi di rispondere all'improvviso messaggio di testo che apparve sul suo telefono, da Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. dix-sept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La campanella finale decretò la fine della giornata scolastica, liberando tutti gli studenti dalla scuola.</p><p>Louis fissò il suo telefono, gli occhi rileggevano continuamente il messaggio di testo che Harry gli aveva inviato.</p><p>Aula. Subito.</p><p>Alzò gli occhi al cielo e bloccò il telefono, facendo del suo meglio per evitare la sensazione di pesantezza nel suo cuore a causa dell'ansia che lo attraversava.</p><p>Presto si rimise il telefono in tasca e chiuse l'armadietto. Strinse i libri intorno alle braccia prima di iniziare a farsi strada lungo il corridoio, verso l'aula di Harry.</p><p>Si maledisse mentalmente per non aver camminato più lentamente quando si ritrovò al di fuori della porta chiusa.</p><p>Con mani tremanti, controllò entrambi i lati del corridoio prima di girare con cautela la maniglia e aprire la porta, rivelando l'uomo dai capelli ricci appoggiato alla sua scrivania che osservava attentamente Louis.</p><p>Louis chiuse la porta dietro di sé prima di voltarsi per affrontare Harry.</p><p>Sentì il suo cuore battere rapidamente contro il suo petto, deglutì a fatica e incrociò le braccia mentre cercava di non lasciare che i suoi nervi avessero la meglio su di lui e lo mostrassero indifeso.</p><p>"Volevi vedermi?"</p><p>Si morse il labbro inferiore mentre guardava Harry annuire lentamente. C'era un luccichio nei suoi occhi che Louis sembrava non riconoscere.</p><p>"Sì."</p><p>Con una delle sue dita affusolate fece un gesto verso Louis, facendogli segno di avvicinarsi.</p><p>Louis quasi rabbrividì nell'udire la voce roca di Harry, sentendosi già estremamente sottomesso. Anche se Louis a volte era sfacciato, senza dubbio sarebbe caduto in ginocchio se solo gli avesse ordinato di farlo.</p><p>La posizione di Harry sprizzava autorità da tutti i pori, nonostante sembrasse calmo. Louis annuì docilmente e con esitazione si avvicinò all'uomo.</p><p>Una volta di fronte a lui, il respiro di Louis si interruppe quando guardò Harry mentre si chinava lentamente per essere la sua altezza - il che era molto data la sua altezza, e con due dita l'uomo afferrò delicatamente il mento di Louis.</p><p>Louis fissò profondamente le sfere giada del riccio, che si dilatavano sino a coprire quasi totalmente il verde smeraldo. Il suo respiro iniziò ad accelerare mentre Harry si chinava maggiormente, facendo sfiorare leggermente le loro labbra.</p><p>Louis sussultò per la vicinanza e il suo profumo inebriante gli fece mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Improvvisamente le dita di Harry strinsero il suo mento, cosa che fece uscure uno squittio dalle labbra di Louis.</p><p>"H-Harry-" Ansimò, cercando di convincerlo ad allentare la sua stretta.</p><p>Harry si limitò ad alzare la testa e fissarlo con la mascella serrata, prima di proferire parola.</p><p>"Se farai di nuovo una mossa del genere mentre insegno, non esiterò a piegarti sulle mie ginocchia e sculacciarti finché non sarai in grado di sederti per una settimana. Capito?"</p><p>Louis lasciò andareun respiro tremante dalle sue labbra leggermente socchiuse mentre annuiva velocemente, tremando per aver avuto un assaggio di questo lato oscuro del suo ragazzo, e odiandosi per aver pensato che fosse completamente eccitante.</p><p>"S-Sì." Esalò dolcemente.</p><p>Questo non sembrava funzionare per Harry però, perchè nel frattempo aveva ricominciato a rafforzare la presa sul mento di Louis, facendolo deglutire in modo impercettibile.</p><p>"Sì, cosa?"</p><p>Louis si morse il labbro, "s-sì, signore."</p><p>Lo guardò confuso quando Harry ancora non sembrava soddisfatto della sua risposta.</p><p>"Riprova, piccolo." Mormorò. "Sì, cosa?"</p><p>E Louis poteva sentire le gambe cedergli quando si rese conto di cosa voleva Harry e, onestamente, cosa voleva per se stesso.</p><p>Prese fiato prima di sussurrare con voce timida.</p><p>"Si, daddy."</p><p>In pochi secondi sentì mancarsi la terra sotto i piedi e urtò il piano della scrivania di Harry, senza nemmeno accorgersi di come i suoi libri scivolassero dalle sue mani e cadessero sul pavimento.</p><p>Le sue gambe si divaricarono per fare spazio ad Harry, che si tuffò in un bacio che mandò il cuore del ragazzo in delirio.</p><p>Louis avvolse le sue braccia intorno al collo di Harry, aggrappandosi a lui mentre il bacio diventava appassionato man mano che i secondi passavano. Gemette nella bocca di Harry e piagnucolò, lasciando che la lingua del riccio esplorasse liberamente la sua bocca umida.</p><p>"Dillo di nuovo." Ringhiò Harry, guadagnandosi un silenzioso gemito da Louis.</p><p>Louis esitò per un momento e il riccio lasciò che la sua bocca si diresse verso le clavicole prominenti di Louis per iniziare a succhiare duramente la pelle che spuntava dalla sua camicia, lasciando il ragazzoa corto di aria.</p><p>"H-hey..." ansimò di piacere. "Fermati, la porta non è chiusa a chiave."</p><p>Harry grugnì di nuovo in risposta e si aggrappò alla vita di Louis più forte. Lasciò altri due morsi sulla dolce pelle del ragazzo, prima di doversi costringere ad allontanarsi da lui.</p><p>Era come droga ed Harry ne era già dipendente.</p><p>"Vieni?" Raspò, profondamente.</p><p>Louis fissò gli occhi imploranti del suo ragazzo e sorrise, mordendosi il labbro per trattenersi dal sorridere, ma presto si rattristì quando si ricordò che la madre lo stava aspettando a casa.</p><p>"Non posso, mia madre vuole che io guardi i miei fratelli, stasera."</p><p>Harry annuì, schiarendosi la gola profondamente per distrarsi dal disagio nei suoi pantaloni.</p><p>"Va tutto bene, piccolo. Ci vediamo presto, sì?"</p><p>Louis annuì e iniziò cautamente a giocare con i riccioli dell'uomo, torcendoli intorno alle sue piccole dita prima di fermarsi e guardare il suo ragazzo con un cipiglio preoccupato.</p><p>"Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?"</p><p>Gli occhi di Harry si addolcirono alla domanda e si chinò rapidamente per calmare le preoccupazioni di Louis con un profondo bacio, cogliendo il ragazzo alla sprovvista.</p><p>"Non potrei mai essere arrabbiato con te." Mormorò contro le sue labbra dopo essersi leggermente tirato indietro. "Qualunque cosa accada, non diventerei mai così duro con te."</p><p>Louis arrossì e si morse di nuovo il labbro. "E-e oggi?"</p><p>"Oggi dovevo essere un po' severo con te, ma capisci perché, vero?" Harry inarcò un sopracciglio, guadagnandosi un tranquillo "sì" da parte di Louis. "Bene. Altrimenti, non diventerò così con te, piccolo. E non voglio nemmeno che tu sia arrabbiato con me, okay? Ho bisogno che tu mi parli quando ti senti arrabbiato, va bene?"</p><p>Louis annuì e si chinò per baciare le labbra di Harry, di nuovo.</p><p>"Mi dispiace." Sussurrò.</p><p>Harry scosse la testa e lo zittì dolcemente. "Non scusarti, è normale litigare ogni tanto, okay?"</p><p>Louis lasciò che il suo ragazzo lo baciasse ancora un po' prima che finalmente si allontanassero e non poté fare a meno di sospirare sognante perché Harry era suo e nessun altro poteva averlo.</p><p>"Andiamo, ti porto a casa, va bene?"</p><p>Louis acconsentì e saltò giù dalla scrivania, ma non prima di afferrare l'uomo per la cravatta e avvicinarlo mentre gli sorrideva stuzzicante.</p><p>"Va bene, daddy."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. dix-huit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tu cosa?!"</p><p>Zayn fissò sbalordito Louis, che si limitò a ridere e alzare gli occhi al cielo.</p><p>"L'ho chiamato daddy."</p><p>Drammaticamente Zayn si portò una mano sulla fronte, mentre con l'altra iniziò a farsi aria, e Louis non poté fare a meno di sbuffare e ridere ancora più forte.</p><p>"Lo sapevo, cazzo!" Strillò Zayn. "Sei un pervertito, anche dopo tutte le volte che hai provato a negarlo!"</p><p>Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono e si affrettò a mettere la mano sulla bocca di Zayn per impedirgli di divagare ulteriormente.</p><p>"Dio, Z. Parla un po' più forte, urlalo al mondo eh?" Incoraggiò sarcasticamente.</p><p>Zayn fece scattare Louis via quando leccò l'interno del suo palmo, facendo sussultare il ragazzo dagli occhi blu e che tirò immediatamente indietro la sua mano disgustato.</p><p>"Fai schifo." Fece una smorfia Louis asciugandosi il palmo contro i jeans.</p><p>"Grazie, Liam lo adora, soprattutto quando siamo a letto e..."</p><p>Louis soffocò rumorosamente con la sua stessa saliva, il che gli valse una risatina da parte di Zayn, ma presto furono rimproverati entrambi con un odioso "silenzio" dal bibliotecario.</p><p>"Dico sul serio, Lou. Dubito che ti interesserebbe nemmeno lontanamente se la regina d'Inghilterra sentisse che lo chiami daddy." Zayn parlò, in modo pratico.</p><p>Louis arrossì. "Sì, ma preferirei che l'intera scuola non ascoltasse come mi piace chiamare il mio ragazzo." Spiegò mordendosi il labbro inferiore. "Intendiamoci, siamo dentro la biblioteca, Z."</p><p>"Beh, comunque sono orgoglioso di te."</p><p>Louis aggrottò la fronte confuso.</p><p>"Per quello?"</p><p>Zayn annuì felice e avvicinò la sedia a Louis prima di portare delicatamente le mani del ragazzo nelle sue e tenersele strette.</p><p>"Per essere diventata una vera troia, ovviamente."</p><p>Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono prima di balbettare con voce sommessa, "s-scusa?"</p><p>"Oh, non comportarti come se fosse una cosa così brutta, Lou." Gli sorrise Zayn. "Ho sempre saputo che da qualche parte nascondevi questa tua indole."</p><p>I due scoppiarono a ridere dopo quello; non importava nemmeno quanto fossero rumorosi e quando il bibliotecario li zittì di nuovo e minacciò di buttarli fuori, finirono per ridere più forte mentre Zayn borbottava del bibliotecario che "ha davvero bisogno di un cazzo nella sua vita".</p><p>"Mi illumini sul perché decido di sopportare le tue cazzate ogni giorno?"</p><p>"Perché ami me e le mie stronzate."</p><p>"Nei tuoi sogni, piccolo." Lo schernì Louis scherzosamente.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry grugnì mentre lasciava una scia di baci sul collo di Louis, facendo gemere il ragazzo per i piacevoli e brucianti tocchi contro la sua pelle.</p><p>"C-Cazzo." Ansimò, senza fiato.</p><p>I due erano a casa di Harry, sdraiati sul comodo letto del riccio mentre condividevano il momento intimo tra loro.</p><p>Louis piagnucolò di nuovo quando sentì il suo ragazzo far scorrere rapidamente una delle sue grandi mani lungo il sedere e sulla coscia, mentre con l'altra mano teneva saldamente Louis contro il suo petto. Il ragazzo si sentiva accaldato ed estremamente infastidito, il suo minuscolo corpo bruciava ad ogni tocco.</p><p>Intrecciò le sue piccole dita tra i lunghi riccioli di Harry, tirandoli delicatamente, cosa che gli valse un gemito quasi impercettibile da parte sua</p><p>Harry continuò a martoriare le clavicole di Louis con lividi viola scuro, baciando ogni lembo di pelle dopo il suo passaggio finché non riportò le sue labbra su quelle gonfie di Louis, dove l'uomo non perse tempo a prendere il labbro inferiore del ragazzo nella sua bocca.</p><p>Louis lasciò sfuggire un gemito ansimante dalle sue labbra socchiuse, la sua lingua si scontrò con Harry mentre dominava il loro bacio.</p><p>Sentì la mano di Harry infilarsi sotto il maglione che aveva rubato al riccio. Accarezzò la pelle liscia e morbida di Louis prima di stringergli la vita in modo rassicurante.</p><p>Louis sentì che il suo intimo cominciava a stringersi nella zona del ventre e sapeva che se non avesse fermato Harry ora non sarebbero più tornati indietro.</p><p>Allontanò svogliato le mani dai meravigliosi riccioli di Harry e le mise delicatamente sull'ampio petto dell'uomo nonostante si baciassero ancora con fervore, il che quasi fece sì che Louis si dimenticasse di tutto lasciando ogni freno inibitorio, ma parlò con voce soffocata.</p><p>"Piccolo, aspetta."</p><p>Accarezzò il petto di Harry per attirare la sua attenzione facendolo grugnire, si tirò indietro e lo guardò con curiosità attraverso gli occhi scuri e pieni di lussuria.</p><p>"Dobbiamo fermarci?"</p><p>Louis annuì riluttante e sorrise, mettendo la sua mano tremante contro la mascella scolpita dell'uomo.</p><p>"Per favore?" Sussurrò, timidamente.</p><p>"Certo, piccolo, è tutto okay." Harry lo placò.</p><p>Si chinò per unire le loro labbra in un bacio lungo e profondo, tirandosi indietro dopo poco per lasciargli un altro bacio a fior di labbra, prima di alzarsi dal letto lasciando Louis senza fiato</p><p>"Andiamo."</p><p>Louis annuì, ma proprio mentre stava per alzarsi da solo, squittì perchè il suo corpo venne sollevato improvvisamente dal letto e si trovò tra le forti braccia di Harry.</p><p>Arrossì e rimase in silenzio, premendo solo un lieve bacio sulla guancia dell'uomo in segno di apprezzamento.</p><p>"Cosa vorresti per cena, piccolo?"</p><p>Louis soppresse una risatina mentre veniva posizionato sul bancone della cucina come un bambino, e in risposta alzò le spalle.</p><p>"Mmh va bene, cibo d'asporto?"</p><p>Gli occhi di Louis si illuminarono eccitato mentre annuiva velocemente.</p><p>"Per favore!"</p><p>Harry non riuscì a controllare le sue risate affettuose per l'adorabile reazione del ragazzo e annuì, stringendo delicatamente la coscia di Louis prima di afferrare il suo telefono dalla tasca con l'altra mano.</p><p>Ordinò due porzioni di cibo cinese prima di rimettere il telefono in tasca e scivolare tra le gambe di Louis, informando il ragazzo che la loro cena sarebbe arrivata a breve.</p><p>Louis si limitò ad annuire e continuò a concentrare la sua attenzione sulle sue gambe, che pigramente oscillavano avanti e indietro.</p><p>"Va tutto bene, piccolo?" Chiese Harry.</p><p>Sollevò con cautela una mano dalla coscia di Louis per afferrargli delicatamente il mento, costringendo il ragazzo a guardarlo. Harry sorrise e si chinò per premere un bacio sulle morbide labbra di Louis.</p><p>"Sei bello." Sussurrò dopo essersi allontanato.</p><p>Louis arrossì furiosamente e si morse il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di sorridere come un idiota.</p><p>"Parla per te, signor Bello."</p><p>Harry ridacchiò e scosse la testa. Poi si fermò e fissò Louis incessantemente, scrutando lo splendido ragazzo davanti ai suoi occhi. Louis non poté fare a meno di arrossire furiosamente e sorridere sotto il suo sguardo amorevole.</p><p>"Dimmi a cosa stai pensando piccolo."</p><p>Il sorriso di Louis si spense lentamente e rapidamente abbassò lo sguardo di nuovo sulle sue ginocchia, dove le sue mani erano delicatamente intrecciate con quelle di Harry.</p><p>"Niente." Borbottò vagamente.</p><p>"Louis." Strinse gli occhi severamente. "Non mentirmi, va bene?"</p><p>Louis giocherellò nervosamente con le dita e sospirò.</p><p>"Ehm, mi-mi sento in imbarazzo perché ogni volta che ci baciamo e... lo sai." Alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Harry e arrossì quando gli strinse la coscia in modo rassicurante perché continuasse.</p><p>"Ogni volta che lo facciamo, devi sempre fermarti a un certo punto, a-a causa mia e mi sento un po'... In colpa perché non sono pronto ad andare fino in fondo, m-ma probabilmente tu lo sei e... Mi dispiace, solo questo... "</p><p>"Piccolo." Lo interruppe Harry dolcemente.</p><p>Sospirò e sollevò le mani allacciate prima di appoggiare le labbra contro il palmo di Louis lasciandoci diversi baci, prima di far ricadere le mani sulle sue ginocchia.</p><p>"Io sarò pronto quando tu sarai pronto, va bene?" Rispose facendosi improvvisamente serio. "Non pensare mai in questo modo a noi, piccolo, e non sentirti mai in colpa per aver bisogno di rallentare. Ammetto che a volte mi lascio trasportare, ma non farei mai niente senza che anche tu ne sia certo, va bene? "</p><p>Louis deglutì a fatica e fissò il suo fidanzato. Si allungò per sfiorare le sue labbra teneramente stampandovi un bacio, due, tre.</p><p>"Grazie." Sussurrò.</p><p>Harry si limitò a mormorare indistintamente, prima di chinare la testa lentamente verso l'orecchio di Louis sussurrando con voce roca.</p><p>"Il giorno in cui farò l'amore con te, sarà il giorno in cui mi avrai dato la tua piena fiducia."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. dix-neuf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis sedeva nella sua classe di geometria, fissando il suo taccuino mentre ammirava il suo ragazzo in piedi davanti alla classe spiegare qualcosa di troppo noioso per poter essere ascoltato.</p>
<p>Con il suono della campanella Louis rinsavì, iniziando lentamente a mettere i libri nel suo zaino. Aspettando che anche l'ultimo studente uscisse di corsa dall'aula, si lasciò scappare un sospiro di sollievo che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento dirigendosi verso l'insegnante, che stava raccogliendo i pochi fogli sparsi sulla cattedra.</p>
<p>"Dove stai andando?" Chiese Louis aggrottando la fronte.</p>
<p>Era confuso: normalmente Harry non era occupato in riunioni o cose simili, quindi erano soliti pranzare insieme.</p>
<p>Harry alzò lo sguardo e immediatamente lanciò uno sguardo di scusa che confuse ancora di più il ragazzo.</p>
<p>"Mi dispiace, piccolo. Ho un incontro con l'amministrazione oggi. Purtroppo non potrò restare qui con te."</p>
<p>Il volto di Louis si fece più serio e iniziò a sentire una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, ma si scrollò di dosso rapidamente la cosa perché sapeva di essere troppo paranoico la maggior parte delle volte.</p>
<p>"Oh... beh, sarai ancora qui quando finirà la scuola, giusto?"</p>
<p>Louis sospirò sollevato quando Harry annuì.</p>
<p>"Certo, piccolo. Mi fai compagnia il pomeriggio?" Il ragazzo annuì.</p>
<p>Harry finì di raccogliere i suoi libri e chiuse rapidamente la valigetta prima di alzare finalmente lo sguardo e stabilire un contatto visivo con Louis, che si morse il labbro inferiore con ansia.</p>
<p>Harry sospirò e si fece strada intorno alla sua scrivania verso il ragazzo, afferrandolo per il suo piccolo polso e trascinandolo verso un angolo nascosto della classe per non essere visti, dato che la porta era ancora spalancata.</p>
<p>"Non preoccuparti per me, va bene?" Iniziò, allungandosi per accarezzare delicatamente la guancia di Louis con le dita. "È un incontro innocente, piccolo. Nessuno sospetta niente, okay?"</p>
<p>Louis lo fissò attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia e, nonostante la sua profonda preoccupazione pr la situazione, sembrava che tutto fosse spazzato via dal tocco gentile di Harry che premeva contro la sua pelle delicata.</p>
<p>"Vai a cercare Zayn." Continuò Harry. "Sono sicuro che ti sta aspettando."</p>
<p>Louis lo schernì in silenzio e scosse la testa al pensiero del suo migliore amico che praticamente lo spingeva ogni volta a stare più tempo con Harry.</p>
<p>"Zayn è impegnato con il suo ragazzo." Quasi si accigliò al pensiero di Liam. "Inoltre, preferirei di gran lunga essere impegnato con il mio."</p>
<p>"Louis." Sospirò Harry socchiudendo gli occhi.</p>
<p>Louis lo salutò rapidamente e gli sorrise innocentemente.</p>
<p>"Lo so, Haz, sto solo scherzando." Disse, anche se entrambi sapevano che sicuramente non stava scherzando. "Vai, prima che tu sia in ritardo. Sono sicuro di riuscire a cavarmela da solo per un giorno."</p>
<p>Harry ridacchiò e annuì, chinandosi per unire le loro labbra in un bacio veloce, ma assicurandosi comunque di lasciare che la sua bocca indugiasse un po' di più. Tirandosi indietro, vide il volto del ragazzo pervaso da un'espressione agitata.</p>
<p>"Arrivederci, ragazzo mio." Sussurrò rauco.</p>
<p>Louis prese un lungo respiro tremante e agitò gli occhi mentre rimase lì per un momento a raccogliersi prima di premere un ultimo bacio sulle labbra irresistibili dell'uomo e allontanarsi.</p>
<p>Mormorò un timido "ciao, daddy" con un sorriso sghembo prima di passare rapidamente davanti a Harry e uscire dall'aula vuota, lasciando l'insegnante a chiedersi come avrebbe risolto il problema nei suoi pantaloni.</p>
<p>␥</p>
<p>"Per favore, si sieda, signor Styles."</p>
<p>Harry rispettosamente finì di stringere la mano al resto dell'amministrazione prima di sedersi di fronte al preside e allacciare le dita, fermamente.</p>
<p>"Allora, riguardo al prossimo semestre..." Cercò di parlare, ma il preside si affrettò a interrompere le sue parole.</p>
<p>"Questa riunione non riguarda il semestre, signor Styles."</p>
<p>Harry fissò confuso l'uomo calvo di fronte a lui.</p>
<p>"Perché mi avete chiamato, allora?"</p>
<p>Il preside emise un profondo sospiro e si tolse gli occhiali, sporgendosi sulla sedia e intrecciando le mani rugose mentre parlava.</p>
<p>"Temo di averle detto una bugia, signor Styles. Questa riunione non ha nulla a che fare con l'istruzione. Si tratta, purtroppo, di... lei."</p>
<p>Harry cominciava ad essere sempre più scettico e irritato per l'intera situazione. Sentì il petto stringersi un po' alle domande improvvise che iniziarono ad affollargli la mente.</p>
<p>Domande a cui non ha mai voluto pensare, né ha mai voluto porsi.</p>
<p>"Signore, con tutto il rispetto, cosa avrei potuto fare di sbagliato..."</p>
<p>Uno degli amministratori lo interruppe.</p>
<p>"Recentemente abbiamo ricevuto segnalazioni sul fatto che lei sia romanticamente coinvolto in una relazione con uno dei suoi studenti, signor Styles." Annunciò la donna con una smorfia.</p>
<p>Il viso di Harry impallidì e il suo corpo si congelò sulla sedia. Il suo cuore precipitò fino in fondo allo stomaco, come se il suo peggior incubo si stesse avverando.</p>
<p>Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento era lo sanno.</p>
<p>"Molti studenti mi hanno riferito che lei è stato visto con il signor Tomlinson più volte di quanto si sarebbe visto con qualsiasi altro allievo." Informò il preside.</p>
<p>Harry li fissò solo come se quello che stavano dicendo fosse una completa assurdità, come se loro stessero mentendo, come se non lo sapessero.</p>
<p>"Quindi, per favore, signor Styles. Ci dica la verità e non menta quando glielo chiedo." Sospirò l'uomo. "È attualmente coinvolto in una relazione romantica con uno studente, qui alla Doncaster High?"</p>
<p>Harry li fissò in silenzio per un momento prima di scattare in avanti, recitando come mai aveva fatto prima, nonostante la sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco che gli faceva venire voglia di correre fuori da quella stanza, afferrare Louis e portarlo lontano da qui, molto lontano.</p>
<p>"Certo che no. Non lo sono, e non sarei mai coinvolto sentimentalmente con nessuno dei miei studenti. È estremamente inappropriato e, con tutto il rispetto, sono piuttosto disgustato che voi mi accusiate ingiustamente di qualcosa del genere." Ringhiò arrabbiato.</p>
<p>Tutti, compreso il preside, lo fissarono con espressioni perplesse, e rimasero in silenzio poiché nessuno parlava a causa dell'improvviso sfogo di Harry.</p>
<p>Harry fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi, e proprio mentre aveva cominciato a pensare di essere sorprendentemente riuscito a portare a termine l'atto, si sentì come se il suo mondo crollasse immediatamente mentre ascoltava le parole successive del principale.</p>
<p>"Signor Styles, d'ora in poi sarà costretto a interrompere qualsiasi relazione platonica o romantica con il signor Tomlinson e, se non farà quanto detto, contatteremo le autorità competenti la prossima settimana."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. vingt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Flashback*</p><p>Louis sospirò tra sé e sé mentre percorreva il lungo corridoio.</p><p>Aveva appena lasciato Zayn e voleva disperatamente vedere il suo ragazzo in modo da poter finalmente trascorrere del tempo da solo con lui - era tutto il giorno che lo pianificava. Il pensiero di vedere Harry fece comparire un sorriso eccitato sul viso del ragazzo, che impaziente accelerò il passo.</p><p>Il suo cuore saltò un battito quando si avvicinò all'aula di Harry, e proprio mentre stava per entrare nella stanza aperta, si fermò bruscamente quando vide che non era lì.</p><p>Al suo posto c'era un custode che puliva silenziosamente per la stanza e non si preoccupava di guardare Louis, che era rimasto in piedi sbalordito, fissando il posto vuoto di Harry.</p><p>Sentì una fitta colpire direttamente il suo cuore al pensiero che qualcosa di brutto poteva potenzialmente essere accaduto e con mani tremanti tirò fuori rapidamente il suo telefono per comporre il numero di Harry.</p><p>Alzò lo sguardo per un momento e arrossì quando si rese conto che era ancora in piedi sulla soglia dell'aula. Imbarazzato, si voltò in fretta e uscì dalla stanza, nonostante il custode non si fosse nemmeno preoccupato di notarlo.</p><p>Una volta sistematosi al suo armadietto, aspettò con impazienza che Harry rispondesse, cominciando a preoccuparsi seriamente dopo il quarto squillo senza risposta.</p><p>"Andiamo..." Mormorò sottovoce.</p><p>Quando non riceveva risposta, riattaccava e ripeteva l'azioni premendo di nuovo il pulsante di chiamata. Si morse il labbro inferiore preoccupato mentre io telefono continuava a squillare senza risposta, e aggrottò la fronte quando smise di suonare e improvvisamente partì la segreteria.</p><p>Con un sospiro tremante, strinse gli occhi e li riaprì prima di parlare al telefono.</p><p>"Harry? Io - sono io. Tu non sei qui e mi hai detto che mi avresti aspettato, mi sto preoccupando." Spiegò a bassa voce. "Forse sono solo paranoico, ma per favore, Harry. Richiamami." Mentre parlava, si mordeva ansiosamente le unghie. "O-Okay, ora me ne vado. Mi manchi... Ciao."</p><p>Con riluttanza chiuse la chiamata e si lasciò sfuggire un altro sospiro.</p><p>Cercò di calmare la sua ansia, ripetendosi internamente come un mantra che Harry probabilmente stava bene, forse è dovuto tornare a casa presto a causa di qualcosa, e semplicemente non poteva rispondere al suo telefono in quel momento.</p><p>Annuì in accordo con i suoi pensieri e ingoiò il nodo che aveva in gola dando un'ultima occhiata alle sue spalle, prima di iniziare esitante a camminare lungo il corridoio e uscire dall'edificio.</p><p>␥</p><p>Una settimana.</p><p>Una settimana da quel giorno.</p><p>Una settimana da quando Louis ha chiamato e ha lasciato quel messaggio.</p><p>Una settimana da quando aveva iniziato a chiamare e a non ricevere risposta.</p><p>Una settimana da quando era stato ignorato.</p><p>␥</p><p>Louis si sentiva insensibile.</p><p>Fissò il telefono mentre lo guardava squillare per la decima volta. Lacrime silenziose gli scorrevano lungo le guance mentre partiva nuovamente la segreteria telefonica, ancora una volta.</p><p>Harry ignorava ogni telefonata. Ogni messaggio di testo. Ogni messaggio vocale. Ignorava Louis in ogni modo possibile, assicurandosi di chiudere a chiave la porta della sua classe, ogni volta che non era occupato, assicurandosi anche di non lasciare alcuno sguardo a Louis durante la lezione.</p><p>Ogni volta che Louis cercava di parlare con il riccio, diventava immediatamente ostile e nonostante la distrazione fosse evidente nei suoi occhi, Harry non voleva far sapere al ragazzo cosa era successo escludendolo, non solo per il suo bene, ma anche per il bene di Louis.</p><p>Si comportava come se Louis non fosse mai esistito, e dire che Louis si sentiva assolutamente devastato era un eufemismo assoluto.</p><p>"Fottuto bastardo." Grugnì Zayn arrabbiato. "Dì solo una parola e gli spezzerò il collo, Lou..."</p><p>"N-No."</p><p>Lo interruppe singhiozzando e qualche lacrima cadde rigandogli il volto. Si asciugò grossolanamente gli occhi prima di afferrare il telefono e lanciarlo attraverso la sua camera da letto, senza preoccuparsi di controllare se si fosse rotto o no e probabilmente troppo sconvolto per preoccuparsene.</p><p>"N-non ucciderai nessuno." Borbottò singhiozzando piano. "Questa non è la tua relazione, Zayn. Gli parlerò, anche se lo stronzo cerca di ignorarmi, di nuovo."</p><p>Gli occhi di Zayn si addolcirono appena il suo amico parlò e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro sommesso prima di passare una mano attraverso il suo ciuffo corvino.</p><p>"Lou, farlo non farà che peggiorare le cose, specialmente per te..."</p><p>Louis alzò di scatto gli occhi guardando Zayn in malo modo, ormai al limite della sopportazione.</p><p>"Allora che cazzo dovrei fare, eh?" Sputò con rabbia. "Stare seduto tutto il giorno ad aspettare che venga da me?! No. Non lo farò, cazzo. Gli è successo qualcosa, e... ed è per questo che non parla con me, Zee. Lo sento."</p><p>Dopodiché divenne silenzioso, l'unico suono udibile era quello dei pesanti sospiri di Zayn e dei silenziosi singhiozzi e di Louis che riempirono l'aria tesa. Fu solo quando Zayn finalmente parlò, che Louis iniziò a farsi prendere dall'ansia.</p><p>"Qualcuno lo sa."</p><p>Louis si raddrizzò e fissò Zayn confuso; nonostante le lacrime gli cadessero rapidamente sulle guance.</p><p>"C-che cosa?"</p><p>"Di te e del signor Styles. L'hanno scoperto." Informò l'amico. "Voglio dire, questa deve essere l'unica spiegazione logica a tutta questa stronzata, amico."</p><p>Louis scosse la testa freneticamente, sentendo il suo cuore crollare fino alla bocca dello stomaco dopo aver sentito le parole terrificanti di Zayn. Fece un respiro profondo e cercò di calmarsi prima che iniziasse un potenziale attacco di panico.</p><p>"Questo... non può essere, Zee." Si fissò il grembo, gli occhi spalancati per la confusione quando il suo battito cardiaco iniziò ad accelerare, di nuovo.</p><p>"Merda, non può essere... S-siamo sempre stati attenti, chi potrebbe averci beccati?! Harry non ha nemmeno le telecamere di sicurezza nella sua classe e-e abbiamo sempre chiuso la porta, nessuno è mai entrato mentre... Cazzo, io..."</p><p>Il suo respiro iniziò ad accelerare, sentendo il petto che si stringeva al pensiero tremante di qualcuno che forse aveva scoperto la loro relazione, e Harry doveva affrontare da solo le conseguenze.</p><p>"Zayn." Soffocò, gli occhi si spalancarono per l'improvvisa perdita di ossigeno che non entrava nei polmoni.</p><p>Si sentiva male, la testa iniziava a girare e Louis non capiva più niente, con Zayn che faceva del suo meglio per calmarlo.</p><p>"Hey." Sì avvicinò Zayn dolcemente. "Guardami, Lou. Va bene, stai bene, va bene? Non volevo spaventarti, amico. Non sappiamo nemmeno se qualcuno l'ha scoperto, ma nel caso, li cattureremo e li picchieremo, va bene?" Scherzò cercando di calmarlo, ma fallendo mentre Louis piangeva più forte.</p><p>"È tutta colpa mia." Singhiozzò Louis, le lacrime cadevano rapidamente lungo le sue guance ora. "Dio mio."</p><p>"No, Louis." Zayn socchiuse gli occhi. "Taci, non è colpa tua se ti sei innamorato di lui, e non è colpa sua se si è innamorato di te. Chi se ne frega se è più grande, e chi se ne frega se è un insegnante." Si accigliò. "Fanculo al sistema e alle loro leggi."</p><p>"Io-io ho bisogno di lui." Louis piagnucolò. "Ho bisogno di parlargli, ma non me lo permette."</p><p>Zayn sospirò, ancora una volta prima di spostarsi dal pavimento al letto di Louis, sedendosi accanto al ragazzo distrutto e tirando il suo corpo tremante nel suo fianco caldo.</p><p>"Ammetto che è un fottuto coglione per questo, ma sono sicuro che non lo fa per il suo bene, Lou." Spiegò scrollando le spalle. "Probabilmente sta cercando di proteggerti, amico."</p><p>Louis lo schernì ostinatamente tra le lacrime e alzò gli occhi iniettati di sangue.</p><p>"Quindi, 'proteggermi' è ignorarmi ogni volta che ne ha la possibilità? Questa è una stronzata."</p><p>"Hai ragione." Asserì Zayn. "In ogni caso, molto probabilmente lo farà per evitarti dei problemi."</p><p>"Beh, sta decisamente facendo un buon lavoro." Mormorò sarcastico.</p><p>Zayn ridacchiò tristemente e strinse delicatamente la vita di Louis per calmarlo.</p><p>"Comunque, prova a parlargli ancora una volta, okay?"</p><p>Louis stropicciò le sue mani sulla faccia bagnata dalle lacrime e guardò il suo amico. "Pensavo volessi spezzargli il collo, dieci minuti fa."</p><p>Zayn ridacchiò e diede una gomitata al ragazzo alzando gli occhi al cielo.</p><p>"Lo voglio, e lo voglio ancora. Ma ognuno ha i propri problemi e, come detto, dubito che stia intenzionalmente cercando di ferirti, Lou. Lui sa qualcosa che noi non sappiamo, e la verità fa male ma probabilmente non vuole che tu lo sappia."</p><p>Louis si zittì, riflettendo sulle parole sincere di Zayn nonostante la sensazione dolorosa all'altezza del petto.</p><p>Ripensò al giorno in cui Harry gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe incontrato dopo la scuola, ma stranamente non era lì quando era andato. Louis si accigliò e ci pensò su, sentendo il suo stomaco agitarsi quando la realtà lo colpì duramente.</p><p>Quella "riunione" non era una normale riunione.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. vingt et un</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era il giorno successivo.</p><p>Sfortunatamente, il lunedì era arrivato piuttosto rapidamente e Louis non poteva fare a meno di temerlo.</p><p>Durante l'ora di pranzo, spinto dagli incoraggiamenti di Zayn ad andare a parlare con Harry, presto si trovò fuori dalla porta dell'aula a lottare internamente con i suoi pensieri.</p><p>Sapeva che era una sua decisione andare a parlare con Harry, ma quello che non si aspettava era che fosse così dannatamente difficile trovare il coraggio di farlo senza avere un attacco di panico o scoppiare in lacrime.</p><p>Eppure, riuscì a spazzare via i pensieri dannatamente demoralizzanti e si rese conto che aveva bisogno di crescere, prendere in mano la situazione e parlargli.</p><p>Inspirò profondamente e strinse in un pugno la sua minuscola mano prima di bussare con cautela alla porta chiusa; il respiro si fece immediatamente pesante al suono della voce profonda di Harry che parlava attraverso la porta con tono irritato.</p><p>"Entra."</p><p>Louis strinse forte gli occhi e trattenne un patetico piagnucolio, non volendo apparire debole. Almeno non così presto.</p><p>Deglutì a fatica e con grande esitazione, iniziò lentamente a girare la maniglia aprendo la porta, rivelando Harry che alacremente digitava sulla sua tastiera senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di alzare lo sguardo per guardare un Louis tremante davanti a lui.</p><p>"Siediti." Disse di nuovo Harry. La sua voce era ruvida e annoiata, il che fece stringere leggermente il cuore di Louis.</p><p>Il suo cuore si appesantì quando aprì le labbra per chiamare l'insegnante. "H-Harry?" Sussurrò, dolcemente.</p><p>Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola quando guardò gli occhi di Harry alzarsi rapidamente dallo schermo del computer per portarli sui suoi, spenti e blu, e ciò fece quasi indebolire le ginocchia di Louis.</p><p>Louis guardò la mascella di Harry visibilmente serrata, e ci volle un grande impegno per non scoppiare in lacrime e correre via dall'aula vuota imbarazzato.</p><p>"Non farlo." Ringhiò Harry. "Vattene e basta, Louis."</p><p>Lo stomaco di Louis si agitò per la sensazione che lo invase dopo aver ascoltato la voce di Harry, soprattutto per il modo in cui era intrisa di veleno. Non era abituato a questo tipo di trattamento da parte dell'uomo, lo faceva star male fisicamente sentire che si rivolgeva a lui in quel modo.</p><p>Non riuscì a fermare l'improvvisa lacrima che gli rigò la guancia ma l'asciugò rapidamente, non volendo lasciare che le sue emozioni prendessero il meglio su di lui, non ora.</p><p>"Dimmi." Iniziò avvicinandosi ad Harry, che doveva ancora togliergli di dosso gli occhi sempre più scuri. "Dimmi perché mi stai ignorando..."</p><p>Fu interrotto dal tono forte e deciso di Harry.</p><p>"No, Louis." Avvertì. "Non lo ripeterò un'altra volta."</p><p>Louis era sconvolto, non capendo perché Harry fosse diventato così ostile nei suoi confronti da un giorno all'altro, ma questo lo spinse solamente ad irritarsi maggiormente.</p><p>"O cosa?!" Scattò, un piccolo piagnucolio uscì dalle sue labbra. "Cosa c'è di sbagliato nel fatto che io voglia parlare con te! Sto facendo quello che tu non fai, hai ignorato le mie chiamate, i miei messaggi e praticamente tutta la mia fottuta esistenza per un'intera settimana, mentre mi preoccupavo da morire per te."</p><p>Ansimava pesantemente per la rabbia, non rendendosi conto delle rapide lacrime che gli cadevano dagli occhi.</p><p>"Mi-mi sei mancato, così fottutamente tanto, ma mi hai palesemente ignorato, tutto perché non volevi che sapessi la verità." Continuò, sapendo segretamente che non avrebbe dovuto incolpare Harry per tutto questo, ma aveva solo bisogno di lasciarsi andare. "Allora dimmi, Harry. Cos'è successo esattamente la scorsa settimana quando sei andato a quella riunione e non sei più tornato dopo?"</p><p>Harry rimase in silenzio, fissando Louis solo con una chiara irritazione impressa sul suo viso scolpito, ma persino Louis poteva vedere i sensi di colpa nel suo sguardo.</p><p>"Vai, Louis." Rispose categoricamente. "Non posso farlo."</p><p>Louis si irritò sempre di più, avere a che fare con un uomo così testardo lo metteva dura prova.</p><p>"Perché?!" Esclamò. "Perché non puoi farlo con me, Harry? Voglio solo sapere cosa è successo, perché è così sbagliato volerlo..."</p><p>"Dannazione, Louis, ho detto di no, non oggi..."</p><p>"Allora quando?" Ribattè il ragazzo ridacchiando amaramente. "Continuerai a respingermi finché non sarai soddisfatto?"</p><p>Rimase in silenzio finché non sentì il suo battito cardiaco iniziare ad accelerare quando Harry si alzò bruscamente dal suo posto, ma continuò a mantenere la sua posizione e guardò il riccio solo quando si avvicinò fermandosi di fronte a lui, guardandolo dall'alto con uno sguardo duro.</p><p>Louis incrociò le braccia e aspettò che Harry parlasse finché il suo cuore praticamente non affondò in fondo allo stomaco alle parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Harry.</p><p>"Non posso più farlo, Louis."</p><p>Le braccia di Louis caddero lungo i fianchi mentre fissava Harry, iniziando a respirare pesantemente e pregando che quelle parole non significassero quello che pensava significassero realmente.</p><p>"N-Non puoi fare, cosa?"</p><p>Harry distolse lo sguardo e si pizzicò il ponte del naso. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento prima di riaprirli e allontanarli di nuovo da Louis.</p><p>Louis divenne ancora più confuso quando poté vedere visibilmente le lacrime che cominciavano a cadere dagli occhi di Harry e cominciò a farsi prendere dal panico.</p><p>"H-Haz, cosa..."</p><p>"Non posso più continuare questa relazione, Louis. Non possiamo più farlo." Decretò Harry severamente.</p><p>Sentì il forte impulso di afferrare Louis e tenerlo stretto a sé, sussurrandogli inutili scuse all'orecchio, ma sapeva che non poteva farlo. Doveva farlo per loro e per Louis, non importava quanto volesse ritirare le sue stesse parole, non importava quanto volesse scusarsi e baciare il ragazzo.</p><p>È per il suo bene, pensò Harry tra sé e sé.</p><p>Distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi spezzati e pieni di dolore di Louis per evitare di crollare, avendo un disperato bisogno di stringerlo e tenerlo stretto al suo petto; doveva resistere almeno finché Louis non sarebbe stato fuori dalla sua vista.</p><p>Louis non riuscì a trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime; i singhiozzi cominciavano a serpeggiare nel suo corpo tremante, il mondo per lui si era ormai fermato.</p><p>"P-parlami." Soffocò singhiozzando. La rabbia lo attraversò mentre colpì il petto di Harry spingendolo, non facendolo arretrare di un solo passo. "Dannazione, dimmi perché!" Gridò, battendo le mani contro l'ampio petto di Harry. "Dimmi perchè!"</p><p>Harry non poté fare altro che lasciare che Louis sfogasse la sua rabbia, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di fermarlo.</p><p>"N-No." Singhiozzò. Non gli importava più di gridare e farsi sentire. "N-non puoi farlo, cazzo, H-Harry. Per favore, non farlo." Urlò colpendo ripetutamente Harry. "Non è fottutamente giusto!"</p><p>Proprio mentre stava per colpire di nuovo il petto di Harry, sussultò quando grandi mani gli afferrarono improvvisamente i polsi e li trattennero rudemente, facendolo fermare.</p><p>Soffocò un altro singhiozzo e ansimò quando Harry lo strattonò più vicino e lo guardò profondamente negli occhi, il senso di colpa evidente nel suo sguardo fece solo piangere Louis più forte.</p><p>"Pensavo che essere in questa relazione fosse una delle cose migliori che mi fossero mai capitate..." Disse sinceramente, cercando di non far incrinare la voce alla bugia che stava per dire. "Mi sbagliavo."</p><p>In quel momento, Louis si sentì crollare la terra sotto i piedi e in pochi secondi si liberò dalla presa di Harry, correndo di corsa fuori dalla sua classe e dalla scuola stessa.</p><p>Era finita.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. vingt deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis fissò il soffitto della sua camera da letto con aria assente.</p><p>Strinse i suoi occhi gonfi e iniettati di sangue per mettere a fuoco la vernice bianca che ricopriva il soffitto, fissando intensamente le leggere scheggiature su di esso.</p><p>Aveva bisogno di scappare.</p><p>Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi dai suoi pensieri.</p><p>Pensieri insistentemente fastidiosi che gli occupavano la mente e lo lasciavano costantemente con gli occhi arrossati e un dolore alla testa martellante.</p><p>Aveva solo bisogno di scappare, di allontanarsi da lui.</p><p>Il suo telefono era spento, cosa che lo sollevava da qualsiasi chiamata preoccupata da parte di Zayn, ma soprattutto da qualsiasi tentazione di afferrare il suo telefono per comporre impotente lo stesso numero che lo ignorava e lo lasciava con dei messaggi vocali senza risposta.</p><p>Per aumentare la sua sofferenza non andava a scuola da giorni, quattro per l'esattezza da quando era successo.</p><p>Sia fisicamente che emotivamente Louis non poteva sopportare di vedere Harry e le sue parole indugiavano ancora incessantemente nella sua testa, nonostante Louis facesse del suo meglio per scacciarle via.</p><p>In quel momento non gli poteva importare di meno della sua educazione e non si preoccupava nemmeno di farlo sapere ai suoi genitori - né a loro importava; solo mentiva loro dicendo che sarebbe andato a scuola quando in realtà era sempre al parco e rimaneva lì finchè non sarebbero andati a lavorare.</p><p>Chiamatelo drammatico per aver reagito in questo modo, ma non può farci niente.</p><p>Il cuore spezzato è una merda, e gli ci è voluta un'eternità per capirlo ma era ormai chiaro che nutriva forti sentimenti verso Harry. Sarebbe un assoluto bugiardo ad ammettere il contrario.</p><p>Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e sussultò al suono improvviso di sua madre che urlava bruscamente il suo nome.</p><p>Gemendo per il suo tono odioso e acuto, mormorò un seccato "cosa?" mentre si alzava dal letto e usciva arrancando dalla sua camera da letto.</p><p>Borbottò sottovoce quando sua madre lo chiamò di nuovo e si asciugò gli occhi irritato mentre scendeva le scale, senza preoccuparsi di accelerare il passo.</p><p>Quando raggiunse l'ultimo gradino, sibilò al suono improvviso della voce di sua madre che strideva nel suo orecchio, mentre un foglio veniva spinto con forza tra le sue fragili mani.</p><p>"Ti va di spiegare cosa diavolo significa questo?!" Esclamò Jay, indicando il foglio nella mano di Louis, mentre il ragazzo alzava di nascosto gli occhi al cielo.</p><p>Scansionò pigramente i suoi occhi sul foglio e internamente si maledì quando lesse la frase: "...informando che suo figlio Louis Tomlinson ha perso un numero eccessivo di giorni nell'ultima settimana scolastica."</p><p>"Merda." Borbottò sottovoce.</p><p>Per poco non sussultò, ancora una volta quando il foglio gli fu strappato dalle mani e sbattuto sul bancone della cucina, mentre sua madre cominciava a rimproverarlo.</p><p>"Non posso credere che ti sei perso tutti questi giorni di scuola e ci hai mentito!" Strillò la madre ormai fuori di senno. "Sono così delusa da te, Louis. Cosa ti è preso in queste ultime settimane?! Non ti ho mai visto così distante..."</p><p>Ciò fece scattare qualcosa dentro Louis, mentre la rabbia gli saliva dal profondo del petto.</p><p>"Oh per favore, come se ti importasse davvero." Sputò, schernendo incredulo.</p><p>Sua madre si lasciò sfuggire un rantolo scioccato.</p><p>"Non so cosa ti sia preso, ma non pensare nemmeno per un secondo che ti sia permesso di parlarmi in quel modo." Scattò. "Aspetta che tuo padre venga a sapere di tutto questo!"</p><p>Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, non prendendo affatto sul serio sua madre. "Papà non può fare niente, se è troppo impegnato a discutere con te." Mormorò, dispettoso.</p><p>"Scusami?"</p><p>"Ho detto, papà non può fare niente perché è troppo impegnato a discutere con te!" Gridò Louis alla donna ormai sconcertata. "Sono così stanco di voi due che vi comportate come se vi importasse qualcosa di me e di quello che ho fatto quando in realtà non potete nemmeno gestire la vostra relazione incasinata, né i vostri figli!"</p><p>"L-Louis..." Provò di nuovo Jay.</p><p>"Non ti è mai importato di me! Non mi parli mai, né mi chiedi dei miei sentimenti o di come sto! Riguarda sempre te e papà." Soffocò senza nemmeno rendersi conto delle sue stesse parole. "Dio, non ti ricordi nemmeno di andare ai saggi di danza di Lottie, o agli allenamenti di calcio di Fizzy!" Sbraitò ormai fuori di senno.</p><p>Non sapeva cosa gli fosse successo, ma sicuramente non riusciva più a trattenersi.</p><p>"Louis, tesoro, per favore -" Jay aggrottò la fronte, facendo un passo avanti, ma bloccandosi al passo indietro di Louis.</p><p>"No." Scosse la testa. "Non chiamarmi così. Tornerò a scuola, ma non iniziare a comportarti come se davvero tenessi a me, quando non l'hai mai fatto."</p><p>E con questo, Louis girò i tacchi e salì di corsa le scale, ignorando le parole di sua madre che lo chiamavano.</p><p>Mentre si faceva strada nella sua camera da letto cercò di calmarsi per non avere un attacco di panico.</p><p>Le lacrime scorrevano pesantemente lungo le sue guance arrossate, e non se ne accorse finché un singhiozzo improvviso non gli scivolò dalle labbra; al quale ne seguì un altro che lo spinse solo a lasciarsi cadere a terra, raggomitolandosi in una piccola palla.</p><p>I singhiozzi gli scossero il corpo. Si sentiva solo. Così fottutamente da solo.</p><p>Quei sentimenti non erano dovuti al fatto che lui non avesse amici o nessuno con cui parlare, perché sì. Aveva Zayn ene era assolutamente grato.</p><p>Ma Zayn non era abbastanza. Zayn non era lui.</p><p>Louis non aveva nessuno che lo abbracciasse come faceva lui.</p><p>Louis non aveva nessuno che lo baciasse come faceva lui.</p><p>Louis non aveva nessuno che lo aiutasse come faceva lui.</p><p>Louis non aveva nessuno che si prendesse cura di lui come faceva lui.</p><p>E non voleva nessuno tranne lui.</p><p>"Harry." Singhiozzò inconsciamente.</p><p>Alla fine, pianse fino a non poterne più fisicamente e iniziò a pensare che i suoi occhi sarebbero esplosi se un'altra lacrima fosse uscita.</p><p>Quindi, con questo, si arrampicò debolmente sul letto e si seppellì sotto le coperte, sperando che il sonno lo portasse via rapidamente. </p><p>E quando arrivò, Louis non ne avrebbe potuto essere più grato.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. vingt trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis entrò nell'edificio con la testa abbassata a terra mentre teneva gli occhi incollati allo schermo del telefono che non era nemmeno stato acceso, usandolo solo per distrarsi.</p><p>Poteva sentire gli occhi su di lui mentre percorreva il corridoio affollato cercando di bloccare i sussurri.</p><p>"Respira e basta." Si rassicurò.</p><p>Ben presto, si diresse verso il suo armadietto inserendo il codice per sbloccarlo, prima di mettere insieme tutti i suoi libri e chiuderlo. Eppure, proprio mentre si voltò per dirigersi verso la classe, sentì improvvisamente il suo respiro bloccarsi quando lo vide.</p><p>Poteva vedere Harry camminare lungo il corridoio, mentre inconsciamente faceva scorrere una delle sue grandi mani tra i capelli e con l'altra si teneva la valigetta.</p><p>Come d'istinto, la sua testa si voltò per incatenare i suoi occhi stanchi con quelli frenetici di Louis, facendogli quasi perdere quasi l'equilibrio.</p><p>Louis lo guardò e non poté fare a meno di sentire una sensazione di leggerezza che gli scoppiò nel petto, ma tornò rapidamente in sé e deglutì forte prima di staccare gli occhi dall'uomo e voltarsi per allontanarsi in fretta da lui.</p><p>Nonostante il senso di colpa che lampeggiava negli occhi di Harry ogni volta che stabilivano un contatto visivo, Louis si limitava a scacciarlo e doveva ricordare a se stesso che Harry non lo voleva, perché se lo avesse voluto, non avrebbe detto quelle parole, calpestando il cuore di Louis.</p><p>"Pensavo che essere in questa relazione fosse una delle cose migliori che mi fossero mai capitate... Mi sbagliavo."</p><p>Louis non sapeva esprimere quanto quelle parole lo facessero sentire vuoto.</p><p>Ma quello di cui non si rendeva conto, era che Harry si sentiva allo stesso modo.</p><p>Vuoto.</p><p>␥</p><p>Louis aveva paura di mettere piede in quella classe.</p><p>Non aveva intenzione di mentire e dire che non aveva pensato di correre fuori dall'edificio come aveva fatto diverse volte prima, ma scacciò il pensiero allettante dalla sua testa e fece un profondo respiro tremante.</p><p>"Ignoralo e basta, Lou." Pensò tra sé e sé.</p><p>Fece un altro respiro e si fece silenziosamente strada nell'aula affollata, riempita delle solite chiacchiere dei suoi compagni di classe, ma Louis non si è concentrato su quello. Non poteva. Soprattutto, non con il suono improvviso di una voce familiare e profonda che interrompeva i suoi pensieri.</p><p>Sentì il cuore uscire dal petto quando sentì le parole che gli erano state rivolte direttamente.</p><p>"È bello riaverti qui, signor Tomlinson."</p><p>E a Louis quasi venne il torcicollo per la velocità con cui aveva alzato la testa per stabilire involontariamente il contatto visivo con le ipnotiche sfere giada dell'uomo. Il suo stomaco si agitava gravemente e poteva sentire le sue ginocchia che già cominciavano a cedere; ma in qualche modo, si ritrovò a rispondere a Harry, sorprendendo entrambi.</p><p>"E-Ehm, grazie..." Sussurrò dolcemente.</p><p>Harry gli mandò solo un leggero cenno del capo e un sorriso deciso, nonostante i suoi occhi dicessero molto di più, e Louis non poté fare a meno di sentire disperatamente il bisogno di sapere.</p><p>Non si era nemmeno reso conto che stava fissando così intensamente il riccio, né si era reso conto del fatto che delle lacrime fresche stavano bruciando sul fondo dei suoi occhi, finché il suono di Harry che si schiariva la gola non lo fece tornare in sé.</p><p>Saltò leggermente e immediatamente ricacciò indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere prima di precipitarsi verso il suo posto, mentre si sedeva sollevando il cappuccio della felpa sopra la testa.</p><p>Cercò di non pensare troppo alle visibili borse che si trovavano sotto gli occhi di Harry e iniziò a pensare ad altro.</p><p>Ben presto, appoggiò la testa contro gli avambracci prima di chiudere gli occhi per dormire un po'. Aveva disperatamente bisogno di spegnere la sua mente per almeno un'ora.</p><p>␥</p><p>La giornata scolastica era finalmente terminata e Louis si sentì stranamente eccitato all'idea di tornare a casa a vegetare in camera da letto, lasciandosi sopraffare dal dolore e dall'autocommiserazione.</p><p>Sospirò mentre usciva dall'edificio e percorreva il marciapiede per tornare a casa.</p><p>Non erano passati nemmeno pochi minuti che il rumore di un'auto che si fermava accanto a lui gli fece scostare lo sguardo dal marciapiede sporco sotto di lui. E mentre lo fece, sentì il respiro mozzarsi in gola alla vista di una Range Rover nera.</p><p>Ciò che lo spaventava di più era che quella non era una Range Rover qualsiasi, ma Apparteneva ad Harry.</p><p>Louis voleva voltarsi e continuare il suo cammino verso casa ma si sentiva in trappola, sia mentalmente che fisicamente alla sola vista l'auto dell'uomo che si fermava accanto a lui, con il finestrino dell'autista che veniva lentamente abbassato per rivelare Harry.</p><p>Aveva un'espressione che Louis non riusciva a leggere, mentre pronunciava improvvisamente le due parole che scioccarono il ragazzo in ogni modo possibile.</p><p>"Entra."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. vingt quatre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis era congelato sul posto. I suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di Harry, totalmente incapace di trovare il coraggio per distogliere lo sguardo.</p><p>"Entra, Louis." Ripetè Harry.</p><p>Era silenzioso intorno a loro, solo la presenza di qualch etuono che squarciava i cielo gli facva da sottofondo, e Louis iniziava a sentire deboli goccioline di pioggia colpire la sua pelle disseminata di brividi. Inutile dire che non erano dovuti al freddo.</p><p>"P-perché?" La sua voce si incrinò leggermente, mentre rispondeva in un sussurro.</p><p>"Perché, piccolo..."</p><p>Louis lo interruppe bruscamente. "Non chiamarmi così."</p><p>Lanciò un'occhiataccia all'uomo e non capì da dove provenisse quella rabbia improvvisa, ma non capì nemmeno perché avesse il forte impulso di pentirsi e scusarsi.</p><p>Incrociò le braccia saldamente, guardando mentre Harry apriva le labbra per emettere un sospiro esasperato prima di rispondere.</p><p>"Mi dispiace." Sospirò. "Per favore, sali in macchina? Ci sono... ci sono un sacco di cose che devo dirti, Louis."</p><p>Louis rise sarcasticamente. "Tipo cosa? Raccontarmi di come la nostra relazione non significava niente per te? Come non significavo assolutamente niente per te? No grazie..." Ridacchiò, amaramente, sentendosi già gli occhi umidi. "L'ho sentito una volta, e non voglio sentirlo di nuovo, Harry."</p><p>"Non intendevo dire quello che ho detto, Louis." Disse Harry rapidamente.</p><p>"Allora, cosa volevi dire?!" Gridò Louis. "Io-io sono così fottutamente stufo di questo, Harry. Non posso continuare a fare un passo avanti e due indietro con te."</p><p>Fissò attentamente Louis prima di chiudere gli occhi e pizzicarsi brevemente il ponte del naso, fino a quando improvvisamente spense il motore della sua macchina e in pochi secondi la portiera della macchina sbattè e il ragazzo o vide avvicinarsi a lui.</p><p>"Sali in macchina, Louis." Disse. "Non mi ripeterò."</p><p>La pioggia aveva iniziato a scrosciare rapidamente, ma a nessuno dei due sembrava importare, e Louis era grato di aver lasciato i suoi libri nel suo armadietto.</p><p>"No." Insistette Louis scuotendo la testa, mentre ostinatamente teneva le braccia incrociate.</p><p>Era assolutamente stufo di quell'uomo e le lacrime facevano capolino dai suoi occhi, minacciando di uscire. Il suo cuore desiderava che rimanesse con Harry, ma Louis era troppo testardo per poterlo ascoltare e si voltò solo per tornare a camminare verso casa, con i vestiti ormai fradici e inzuppati d'acqua.</p><p>Eppure, prima ancora che potesse fare un singolo passo, una mano strinse saldamente il braccio di Louis e in pochi istanti il suo fragile corpo fu spinto contro il lato dell'auto di Harry, mentre i suoi occhi di giada fissavano profondamente i suoi zaffiri blu iniettati di sangue.</p><p>"Per favore, piccolo." Supplicò Harry, gli occhi che scrutavano Louis con disperazione. "Ascoltami, va bene? Ho solo bisogno di cinque minuti, per favore, puoi darmi almeno quelli?"</p><p>Le guance arrossate di Louis erano ricoperte da un misto di lacrime e pioggia e il suo labbro inferiore tremava mentre fissava l'uomo che lo implorava. Avrebbe sentito nel dire che il suo cuore aveva preso a martellare intensamente nel suo petto tradendo le sue azioni  la sua stessa volontà.</p><p>Ma non poteva arrendersi. Non importava quanto lo volesse.</p><p>"Lasciami in pace, Harry." Borbottò. "Questa relazione non è quello che veramente vuoi, l'hai detto tu stesso."</p><p>"Piccolo, no, per favore. Lascia che ti spieghi..."</p><p>Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, afferrando strettamente la vita sottile di Louis per tenerlo fermo quando il ragazzo iniziò a dimenarsi nella sua presa.</p><p>"Non c'è niente da spiegare, Harry." Sussurrò con la voce spezzata. "Solo, per favore, lasciami andare. Io-io ovviamente non posso renderti felice, e questo ..."</p><p>All'improvviso, fu interrotto dalle labbra di Harry che si schiantarono sulle sue, provocando uno squittio sorpreso da parte di Louis mentre l'uomo spingeva la lingua con urgenza attraverso le sue labbra bagnate e aperte per lo stupore, iniziando ad esplorare il palato di Louis.</p><p>Gemette e spinse Louis più forte contro la portiera della macchina, mugulando come un drogato che finalmente riceveva la dose dopo mesi di astinenza. Quanto gli era mancato il sapore del ragazzo.</p><p>Louis tremò e non poté fare a meno di emettere un singhiozzo nel loro bacio appassionato, perdendosi tra le labbra di Harry e sentendosi come se tutte le loro preoccupazioni e i problemi fossero svaniti con uno schiocco di dita solo per il fatto che Harry premesse il suo labbra alle sue.</p><p>"Mi dispiace piccolo." Mormorò Harry contro le sue labbra. "Mi dispiace tanto."</p><p>Louis era completamente stordito, non era in grado di concentrarsi su nulla se non sul vivere quel momento con il riccio di fronte a lui. La sua mente era confusa e i suoi occhi dilatati, ma in qualche modo tutto finì in pochi secondi, quando Harry parlò di nuovo.</p><p>"Cazzo, ti amo."</p><p>Era come se il mondo avesse smesso di girare in quel momento, e Louis si ritrasse immediatamente dal loro bacio tornando in sé per un attimo, mentre il suo battito cardiaco correva a un ritmo irregolare per le parole di Harry.</p><p>E, cazzo.</p><p>La sua mente continuò a ripetere le parole come un mantra, che provocarono un fremito allo stomaco del ragazzo per le diverse emozioni che lo colpirono tutte in una volta.</p><p>"T-tu, cosa?" Ansimò, gli occhi si spalancarono.</p><p>Pioggia e tuoni consumavano il cielo grigio e cupo sopra di loro. </p><p>I loro corpi erano inzuppati mentre Louis fissava Harry con occhi spalancati.</p><p>Il suo corpo tremava e le sue labbra bruciavano per il loro bacio, ma tutto ciò su cui riusciva a concentrarsi erano quelle due parole, che pensava dovessero essere dette solo nei film romantici senza mai pensare che gli potessero mai essere dette direttamente. Louis non pensava di poter essere mai amato.</p><p>"Io- uh .. io-io-" Balbettò istericamente Harry.</p><p>Si fermò per un breve secondo prima di prendere Louis per i fianchi e tirarlo bruscamente a sé, facendo uscire un rantolo dalla gola di Louis mentre Harry prendeva il suo viso a coppa tra le sue mani.</p><p>"Ti amo." Ripetè Harry fiducioso. "L'ho capito quando ti sei allontanato da me dopo che ti ho mentito e ti ho detto che la nostra relazione non significava niente per me. Non è così, e mi dispiace così tanto averti fatto pensare diversamente." Il forte suono della pioggia diventava più forte di secondo in secondo. "Ero troppo concentrato nel tenerti lontano perchè pensavo che stare lontano da te fosse la migliore cosa che potessi fare, ma non lo era, piccolo. Non lo era e mi dispiace tanto..."</p><p>"Devo andare." Lo interruppe Louis in un sussurro.</p><p>Era stordito, come se potesse svenire da un momento all'altro a causa di tutte le emozioni che lo stavano divorando. Aveva il disperato bisogno di rimanere solo e processare quelle informazioni, e gli venne persino male alla testa perché non riusciva a tenere il passo con tutti i pensieri che il ragazzo di fronte a lui gli aveva provocato.</p><p>Voleva ascoltare Harry, lasciare che l'uomo spiegasse e sentisse quello che aveva da dire, ma era così mentalmente esausto che si sentiva a malapena abbastanza pronto per sentirlo davvero.</p><p>"No, Louis, per favore, ascoltami, sto cercando di sistemare le cose." Harry guardò Louis negli occhi, e quello sguardo gli strinse il cuore. "Non posso lasciarti andare di nuovo, piccolo. Non farlo, lasciami spiegare."</p><p>"H-Harry, per favore, ho solo bisogno di un po 'di tempo per pensare." Tentò Louis con voce appena udibile a causa della forte pioggia.</p><p>Provò a dimenarsi dalla stretta stretta di Harry, afferrando le sue mani e tirandole via dal suo viso, ma lo spinse nuovamente contro la portiera dell'auto per non farlo scappare di nuovo.</p><p>"Harry..."</p><p>"Dannazione, Louis. Non essere così egoista e ascoltami!" Gridò Harry esausto.</p><p>Louis sussultò visibilmente al tono perentorio del riccio, guardandolo con un'espressione timorosa. In pochi secondi però, tramutò la paura in rabbia.</p><p>"Vaffanculo." Borbottò, e con tutte le sue forze spinse via bruscamente Harry, che inciampò e lasciò per un attimo la presa su Louis.</p><p>Con quel vantaggio, corse lungo il marciapiede senza voltarsi indietro, nemmeno quando udì Harry dire flebile il suo nome.</p><p>Corse fino a casa, e quando entrò in camera si sedette sul bordo del letto e si mise la testa tra le mani, lasciando che le lacrime che aveva trattenuto cadessero a un ritmo inarrestabile.</p><p>Il suo telefono ronzò in tasca, segnalando chiamate e messaggi senza risposta, ma conoscendo già il mittente Louis lo spense e lo gettò dall'altra parte della stanza.</p><p>Si spogliò degli abiti fradici e si sdraiò nel letto, ma nel momento in cui abbasò le palpebre per provare  adormire, quelle due parole gli indugiarono nella mente.</p><p>
  <em>Ti amo.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. vingt cinq</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano passati giorni ormai dall'ultimo incontro di Louis con Harry.</p>
<p>Da allora, nessuno dei due si era preso la briga di mettersi in contatto con l'altro, perché Louis aveva bisogno di tempo e Harry lo sapeva, quindi aveva rispettato il suo volere.</p>
<p>Ma Louis aveva avuto abbastanza tempo.</p>
<p>Aveva bisogno di vedere Harry, ogni sua parte del corpo prudeva dalla distanza che li separava. Voleva disperatamente sistemare tutto e finalmente sentire cosa aveva da spiegargli, Louis era stufo di scappare costantemente da lui e alla fine aveva superato il fatto che Harry lo avesse definito egoista, anche se ancora non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po' ferito.</p>
<p>Nonostante tutto quello che era successo, Louis cercò di spingere quell'appellativo in fondo ai suoi pensieri dimenticandoselo, non aveva il tempo di riflettere. L'unico pensiero che ancora vagava nella sua testa era il fatto che Harry aveva confessato il suo amore per lui e Louis era rimasto in silenzio, inerme.</p>
<p>Quindi quando in quel momento, precisamente alle dieci di sera di un venerdì qualunque Louis non riusciva nemmeno a trovare la forza di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi, aveva capito che la sua insonnia aveva qualcosa a che fare con un paio di occhi verdi e un cespuglio riccio.</p>
<p>Si girava e si rigirava sotto le coperte e gemeva straziato per non riuscire trovare una posizione comodo per prendere sonno.</p>
<p>"Fottuto letto." Borbottò irritato.</p>
<p>Sbuffò e decise di smetterla di agitarsi, si alzò dal letto e infilò i calzini afferrando il telefono. Scese con cautela le scale e una volta riuscito ad entrare in cucina senza svegliare la sua famiglia, si avvicinò al frigorifero e lo aprì in silenzio.</p>
<p>Proprio mentre stava per prendere una bottiglia d'acqua, la vibrazione del suo telefono gli fece quasi prendere un colpo.</p>
<p>Immediatamente abbassò lo sguardo; era un nuovo messaggio.</p>
<p>Da, <em>Harry</em>.</p>
<p>Si sentì trattenere il fiato in gola mentre sbloccava il telefono e leggeva lentamente il messaggio, spalancando gli occhi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sono qui. Vieni fuori, dobbiamo parlare.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gli occhi di Louis scrutarono il testo ancora un paio di volte, e prima che se ne rendesse conto, le sue piccole dita digitarono rapidamente contro la tastiera mentre rispondeva con:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Harry, sono le 22:00. Perché?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Attese con impazienza che Harry rispondesse rosicchiandosi il labbro inferiore come un dannato, mentre un altro messaggio appariva sul suo schermo, facendo accelerare il suo battito cardiaco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Non farmi aspettare, Louis.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis non poté fare a meno di sentire un impeto di eccitazione dopo aver letto il messaggio e rispose rapidamente con, Okay (forse digitò anche daddy, ma eliminò subito).</p>
<p>Lasciò che i suoi occhi si soffermassero sulla loro rapida conversazione per un momento prima di bloccare rapidamente il telefono e chiudere il frigorifero precipitandosi silenziosamente di sopra.</p>
<p>Cambiò velocemente i pantaloni della tuta con un paio di jeans e decise di tenere la maglietta, scivolando nelle vans e controllando un'ultima volta il telefono.</p>
<p>Prese al volo la chiave di casa e uscì silenziosamente, chiudendosi dietro la porta e correre lungo il marciapiede, dove aveva già individuato l'auto di Harry.</p>
<p>Quando raggiunse il Range Rover, esitò un attimo prima di afferrare la maniglia dell'auto ed entrare dal lato del passeggero.</p>
<p>Fu subito colpito dal profumo familiare e accogliente di cannella e muschio, mentre si sedeva e fronteggiava Harry che lo scrutava socchiudendo gli occhi.</p>
<p>Si fissarono per un minuto abbondante e Louis aspettò con impazienza finché Harry finalmente decise di parlare.</p>
<p>"Prima di tutto, mi dispiace." Si scusò, la voce suonò rauca.</p>
<p>"Harry..."</p>
<p>"No, Louis." Lo interruppe bruscamente. "Non posso perderti di nuovo, quindi lasciami dire quello che ho da dire, va bene?"</p>
<p>Louis annuì, riluttante; il cuore si strinse forte alle sue parole ma ascoltò attentamente.</p>
<p>Harry sospirò. "Non ho mai avuto intenzione di chiamarti egoista, e non sei egoista. È colpa mia e, semmai, sono stato io ad essere egoista nei tuoi confronti. Non avrei dovuto accumulare tutti i problemi sulle tue spalle e ne sono davvero dispiaciuto," spiegò. "Puoi perdonarmi?"</p>
<p>Louis lo fissò, gli occhi che si addolcirono immediatamente per la genuinità di Harry. Si morse il labbro e rimase in silenzio, pensando intensamente alla sua prossima azione prima di alzarsi improvvisamente dal proprio posto per chinarsi e sedersi sulle ginocchia di Harry.</p>
<p>"Quindi, lo prendo come un sì?" Ridacchiò il riccio inarcando un sopracciglio.</p>
<p>Louis annuì dolcemente, le guance si tinsero di un rosa porpora mentre il suo battito cardiaco accellerò a dismisura quando le grandi mani di Harry gli avvolsero la vita per tirarlo più vicino, stringendo delicatamente i fianchi. Quando gli era mancato il suo tocco.</p>
<p>Gli mancava tutto di Harry, in realtà.</p>
<p>"S-Sì," sussurrò, portando esitante le sue mani minuscole a coppa sulla mascella di Harry, facendo scorrere tranquillamente la punta delle dita sul setole morbide della sua barba appena accennata. "Non posso essere arrabbiato con te per sempre. È quasi impossibile."</p>
<p>"Non voglio che tu sia arrabbiato con me, piccolo. Mai, va bene?" Sorrise Harry stringendogli la vita rassicurante.</p>
<p>Louis aggrottò la fronte e allontanò le mani, cominciando a ricordare la ragione che aveva causato la loro "rottura", per non parlare del fatto che Harry doveva ancora spiegare a Louis perché aveva detto tutto ciò.</p>
<p>"Ehm, mi devi ancora spiegare, Harry. Solo perché ti ho perdonato, non significa che io non sia arrabbiato." Borbottò, le mani cominciavano a tremare per il nervoso. "Se non intendevi realmente quello che hai detto, perché l'hai detto?"</p>
<p>Poté sentire Harry irrigidirsi visibilmente sotto di lui e inconsciamente si piegò per posare un tenero bacio sulla guancia dell'uomo, sussurrandogli dolcemente.</p>
<p>"Per favore, parlami." Disse con voce spezzata.</p>
<p>Fu tutto quello che serví perché Harry tornasse in sé, emettendo un profondo sospiro prima di guardare intensamente Louis negli occhi. Osservò come il bagliore della luna si rifletteva sulla sua macchina, colpendo gli occhi cristallini di Louis.</p>
<p>"Ricordi quando mi hai chiesto cosa è successo durante quell'incontro?" Cominciò, continuando quando si guadagnò un confuso cenno del capo da Louis. "Quello è lo stesso giorno in cui tutto è avvenuto. Quello è il giorno in cui..." Fece una pausa, passandosi una mano tra i ricci disordinati.</p>
<p>Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia e strinse in modo rassicurante il bicipite di Harry, come segno di continuare.</p>
<p>"Quello stesso giorno, hanno scoperto di noi e mi hanno minacciato se non avessi smesso di stare con te." Spiegò. "Hanno minacciato di coinvolgere la polizia, se non avessi preso in mano la situazione, piccolo." La sua mascella si serrò, mentre la sua voce diventava sempre più roca. "Mi hanno mentito sull'intera riunione e ho cercato di far sembrare che non stessimo insieme, ma loro lo sapevano, Louis. E lo sanno ancora. Diavolo, uno degli amministratori passa persino dalla mia classe ogni giorno per controllare se sei con me. "</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Louis erano spalancati per il terrore mentre ascoltava Harry, faticava a reggere tutte le informazioni che il suo cervello stava assimilando.</p>
<p>Zayn aveva ragione.</p>
<p>Aveva ragione e Louis avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo, e avrebbe dovuto chiedere apertamente a Harry se qualcuno sapesse di loro.</p>
<p>"Hanno messo sia me che te in pericolo, piccolo. Ecco perché ho inventato tutto, ed è per questo che ci ho messo così tanto tempo a dirtelo." Disse Harry. "Stavo solo cercando di proteggere te e me stesso allo stesso tempo perché mi — ci stanno guardando."</p>
<p>Louis non aveva ancora aperto bocca e il silenzio stava uccidendo Harry.</p>
<p>"Lou?" Inarcò un sopracciglio fissando il ragazzo che lo osservava con occhi spaventati. "Andiamo, amore. Parla con me."</p>
<p>Louis inghiottì il nodo che aveva cominciato a formarsi in gola, nonostante nuove lacrime si erano raccolte nei suoi occhi.</p>
<p>"T-tu ..." Fece una pausa, incredulo. "Potresti andare in prigione, Harry."</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Harry si addolcirono all'istante, ma la sua preoccupazione aumentò alla vista di una lacrima rigare la guancia di Louis, e presto i suoi occhi si inondarono di lacrime mentre i singhiozzi iniziarono a dilagare in tutto il suo corpo.</p>
<p>"Lou..." Tentò Harry in un triste sussurro. "Guardami, angelo."</p>
<p>Prese delicatamente le guance arrossate e macchiate di lacrime di Louis tra sue mani calde e con i pollici asciugò le lacrime e, senza esitazione, si chinò per premere un tenero bacio sulle labbra tremanti del ragazzo mentre Louis continuava a singhiozzare.</p>
<p>"Non piangere, dolcezza." Tubò contro le labbra di Louis confortandolo. "Non andrò in prigione, non piangere. Non succederà niente amore mio, non finché stiamo attenti, okay?"</p>
<p>"M-Ma, è tutta colpa mia!" Lamentò Louis "Avrei dovuto capirlo, e avrei dovuto essere più attento..."</p>
<p>Harry si affrettò a interromperlo con un altro dolce bacio sulle labbra, continuando a zittirlo in modo rassicurante mentre Louis si rilassava solo contro il suo tocco.</p>
<p>"Non pensare nemmeno per un secondo di essere colpevole di tutto questo." Lo rimproverò, severamente ma in maniera dolce. "Non scusarti per i miei errori. Siamo sempre stati attenti e continueremo a stare attenti, va bene? Possiamo far funzionare questo, Louis, ma non scusarti per una situazione su cui non avevi assolutamente alcun controllo. È chiaro? "</p>
<p>I singhiozzi continuarono a uscire dalle labbra del ragazzo tremante ma annuì, il che fece sospirare Harry di sollievo.</p>
<p>"Calmati. Va tutto bene, stiamo bene. Sono qui e non vado da nessuna parte."</p>
<p>Louis singhiozzò violentemente e tossì, cercando di calmarsi per Harry con un respiro profondo.</p>
<p>Rimasero immobili per un paio di minuti, mentre Harry gli sussurrava parole dolci all'orecchio e ogni tanto lasciava qualche tenero bacio sulle labbra gonfie del ragazzo, che sorrideva teneramente al gesto.</p>
<p>"Tutto bene?" Chiese Harry, dopo essersi assicurato che Louis avesse smesso di piangere.</p>
<p>"Va tutto bene." Annuí Louis tirando su col naso.</p>
<p>"Vieni qui." Disse portando Louis più vicino al suo petto, tirandolo in un forte abbraccio.</p>
<p>Louis emise un sospiro di soddisfazione, sciogliendosi nella stretta calda del suo ragazzo e chiudendo gli occhi.</p>
<p>"Sai che puoi dire di no, ma ti va di passare la notte da me?" Suggerì Harry.</p>
<p>Louis non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare e sollevò il viso dal collo di Harry alzando le sopracciglia verso il riccio, arrossendo per il fatto che non aveva ancora allentato la stretta stretta.</p>
<p>"Pensi seriamente che direi di no a passare del tempo con te?"</p>
<p>Harry ridacchiò leggermente e scrollò le spalle. "Ho i miei dubbi, piccolo." Disse, pizzicando debolmente il fianco di Louis.</p>
<p>Louis aggrottò la fronte e mise il broncio sulle labbra, sulle quali Harry premette un leggero bacio.</p>
<p>"No." Borbottò, dolcemente. "Non vado da nessuna parte. Qualunque cosa sia successa ci è sfuggita. Come hai detto, possiamo far funzionare tutto questo, giusto?"</p>
<p>Harry non riuscì a fermare lo stupido sorriso che gli cresceva sulle labbra mentre annuiva, fissando Louis con adorazione.</p>
<p>"Giusto."</p>
<p>Louis si morse il labbro per nascondere il suo ampio sorriso, prima di chinarsi per premere le loro labbra in un bacio lento ma appassionato di cui entrambi avevano disperatamente bisogno.</p>
<p>"Mi sei mancato." Confessò dopo essersi tirato indietro per prendere aria.</p>
<p>"Ti amo."</p>
<p>Il cuore di Louis quasi si fermò mentre fissava Harry scioccato. Arrossì furiosamente quando si chinò per baciarlo profondamente, e quasi si fece arrendevole.</p>
<p>Harry si tirò indietro ancora una volta e guardò Louis, serio.</p>
<p>"Ti amo, Louis."</p>
<p>Il ragazzo sorrise felice alle sue parole, sporgendosi in avanti per sfiorare la punta del naso.</p>
<p>"Ti amo anch'io."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. vingt six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Avvertenze: contenuti espliciti!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Stanco, piccolo?" Sussurrò Harry, mentre portava di sopra il ragazzo.</p><p>Louis annuì, stringendo le dita attorno all'impermeabile di Harry mentre cercava di sopprimere un leggero sbadiglio.</p><p>"Solo un po." Mormorò.</p><p>La sua voce era soffocata, il suo viso era strofinato contro il collo dell'uomo.</p><p>Harry si limitò a sorridere in risposta e una volta raggiunta la sua camera da letto, mise con cura il ragazzo assonnato sul piumone in modo che i suoi piedi pendessero dal bordo del grande letto.</p><p>"Spogliamoci, dai."</p><p>Louis annuì ma non si mosse minimamente, limitandosi a fissare Harry con i suoi grandi occhi cerulei.</p><p>"Puoi, ehm... farlo per me, per favore?" Balbettò timidamente continuando a fissare il suo ragazzo, che si limitò a ridacchiare leggermente e gli rivolse un caldo sorriso prima di inginocchiarsi di fronte a Louis e iniziare silenziosamente a sfilare le scarpe.</p><p>Louis sorrise e si morse il labbro, il cuore batteva mentre osservava l'uomo.</p><p>"Ti amo." Disse, appena sopra un sussurro, ma ancora udibile.</p><p>"Ti amo anch'io piccolo."</p><p>Harry continuò a svestire Louis tranquillamente finché non fu quasi nudo di fronte a lui, ad eccezione del suo intimo lilla.</p><p>L'uomo si schiarì profondamente la gola alla vista, e dovette trattenersi dal prenderlo in quel momento, iniziando a sentire i suoi pantaloni stringersi intorno al suo cazzo a causa dei pensieri impuri.</p><p>"H-Harry?"</p><p>Si rese conto solo in quel momento, destandosi dal suo stordimento, che stava fissando ammaliato il corpo di Louis con una tale intensità da non sentire nemmeno il ragazzo che lo chiamava.</p><p>"Mi dispiace, pulce, c-cosa hai detto?"</p><p>Louis si grattò la mano, ansioso. "Oh, ehm, io-mi stavo solo chiedendo se potevo prendere in prestito uno dei tuoi maglioni."</p><p>Harry sospirò internamente di sollievo e annuì senza fare domande.</p><p>"Ma certo tesoro." Ridacchiò. "Sai dove trovarli, vero?"</p><p>Il ragazzo più piccolo mormorò ringraziandolo mentre si alzava per avvicinarsi all'armadio dell'uomo, nel frattempo Harry si limitava a schiarirsi la gola profondamente, cominciando a spogliarsi.</p><p>"Adoro quando indossi i miei vestiti." Mormorò, dopo aver preso Louis tra le sue braccia e averlo portato a letto. "Sei sempre così bello, pulce."</p><p>Louis represse un gemito e si morse il labbro per la timidezza, prima di rispondere con un bacio leggero e tenero alle labbra del fidanzato, dal quale voleva disperatamente di più.</p><p>Si sentiva troppo timido però, e rimase in silenzio mentre si muoveva con cautela sotto il caldo piumone.</p><p>Una sensazione fastidiosa gli crebbe alla bocca dello stomaco quando si rese conto di essere diventato meno stanco e più bisognoso, soprattutto quando si accoccolò affianco al corpo di Harry e sentì una delle sue grandi mani premergli delicatamente il fianco.</p><p>Louis arrossì leggermente e non riuscì a resistere all'impulso di piegare la testa in alto, iniziando a piantare piccoli baci sul collo di Harry, e dovette trattenere un timido sorriso quando sentì il riccio visibilmente teso, ma che comunque continuava a creare piccoli cerchi nelle fossette che si trovavano in fondo alla schiena di Louis.</p><p>Louis morse dolcemente la pelle, mentre le sue piccole mani indugiavano debolmente sul forte petto di Harry, facendo scorrere le dita sul tatuaggio a farfalla che si trovava sul suo addome.</p><p>Era un silenzio pacifico quello che calò tra i due, fino a quando Louis spostò la mano di Harry, facendola scivolare verso il basso sul suo sedere.</p><p>Piccolo bastardo, pensò Harry tra sé, sentendo i suoi boxer stringersi.</p><p>Guadagnò un mormorio soddisfatto da parte di Louis quando iniziò a muovere la sua mano sulle forme morbide e tonde dell'adolescente.</p><p>"Non sei così stanco, vero?" Domandò Harry, e Louis riusciva a sentire il compiacimento nel suo tono rauco.</p><p>Arrossì furiosamente, per la centesima volta quella notte e premette un ultimo bacio sul suo collo prima di spostarsi rapidamente posizionandosi uso grembo di Harry, e non poté fare a meno di sussultare quando entrò a contatto con qualcosa di duro.</p><p>Esalò pesantemente e sbatté le palpebre verso Harry, che lo fissò con un sorrisetto innocente stampato sulle sue labbra carnose.</p><p>"Harry..." Sussurrò Louis.</p><p>Le sue parole furono immediatamente interrotte dalle labbra di Harry che si scontrarono sulle sue, e presto venne intrappolato in un bacio appassionato. Il riccio si aggrappò rudemente al sedere di Louis e gli assestò uno schiaffo deciso ma gentile su una natica, provocando un sussulto per la sorpresa nel ragazzo.</p><p>I loro denti si scontrarono mentre il bacio diventava via via più passionale, e l'intensità del momento non fece altro che aumentare il desiderio; le labbra si muovevano a un ritmo così veloce che a Louis sembrava quasi animalesco.</p><p>Era parecchio eccitato, e la sua erezione iniziò a dolere a causa del pizzo della sua biancheria intima che lo graffiava ad ogni movimento.</p><p>Non poté fare a meno di emettere un piagnucolio, e in risposta Harry emise un grugnio stringendo maggiormente tra le sue mani le natiche di Louis, avvicinandolo di più al suo corpo.</p><p>Dopo diversi minuti, entrambi si separarono per prendere aria facendo schioccare le labbra e Harry ne approffittò per iniziare a torturare il collo di Louis trovando rapidamente il suo punto debole, che provocò a Louis un forte gemito mentre inarcava sempre di più la schiena verso Harry.</p><p>"Oh cazzo." Si lamentò.</p><p>Inclinò la testa di lato per dare maggiore accesso a Harry e sibilò deliziato a causa del leggero dolore che stava provando, soppraffatto dal piacere. Stava martoriando il collo di Louis, e il giorno dopo avrebbe sicuramente trovato diversi lividi violacei.</p><p>Con grande sgomento di Louis Harry si tirò indietro, respirando affannosamente con occhi pieni di lussuria mentre fissava Louis.</p><p>"Vuoi di più, piccolo, o ci sentiamo troppo stanchi per continuare?" Disse chinandosi all'orecchio di Louis, che scosse la nuca con veemenza. Stava per esplodere.</p><p>"D-Di più, daddy." Sussurrò timidamente, nonostante il desiderio fosse evidente del suo tono. "Io-io voglio di più. Non sono ancora pronto per andare fino in fondo, ma per favore, dammi di più."</p><p>Harry sorrise affettuosamente al ragazzo e ridacchiò, prima di placare la sua ansia con un bacio leggero a fior di labbra.</p><p>"Sciocchezze, piccolo." Mormorò. "Non ti preoccupare. Daddy sa che non sei ancora pronto per me e va benissimo così." Disse, guadagnandosi un lieve cenno nervoso del capo dal ragazzo. "Mi prenderò cura di te, pulce."</p><p>Il cuore di Louis batteva rapidamente e internamente ringraziò qualsiasi divinità per il fatto che Harry non potesse sentirlo.</p><p>Annuì docilmente, prima di chinarsi per premere le loro labbra, dolcemente.</p><p>"G-grazie." Sussurrò.</p><p>Harry sorrise ampiamente. "Qualsiasi cosa per te."</p><p>␥</p><p>La schiena di Louis si inarcò mentre emetteva un gemito acuto.</p><p>"C-Cazzo, daddy!"</p><p>Harry leccò senza pietà la porzione di pelle affianco alla sua apertura, e le cosce di Louis tremavano a causa dell'intenso piacere che scorreva nel corpo del povero ragazzo.</p><p>"Hai la bocca larga, piccolo." Ringhiò contro l'apertura umida di Louis, lasciandovi un breve bacio. "Devo darti una lezione, angelo?"</p><p>Louis gemette alle sue parole e fece appena in tempo a rendersi conto che stava annuendo mentre le parole gli uscivano dalla bocca.</p><p>"S-Sì." Ansimava, digrignando i denti e urlando mentre la lingua esperta del suo ragazzo si addentrava più a fondo in lui. "Merda - per favore, daddy! Dammi una lezione."</p><p>Harry fece un sorrisetto compiaciuto mentre muoveva la lingua più a fondo, lasciandola libera di vagare intorno alle pareti calde e strette di Louis.</p><p>Avvolse saldamente le sue braccia forti e tatuate attorno alle cosce di Louis per impedire al ragazzo di dimenarsi, dato che Harry poteva percepire che Louis si stava già avvicinando all'orgasmo, nonostante fossero passati solo cinque minuti.</p><p>Lamenti ansimanti stavano uscendo dalle labbra di Louis, mentre le sue mani stringevano il piumone che giaceva sotto di loro. La sua bocca era leggermente aperta, gli occhi si chiusero per il piacere che gli attraversò il corpo.</p><p>"Sei così cattivo, piccolo." Mormorò Harry nel'apertura tremante di Louis. "Dio, stavi aspettando questo, vero? Aspettavo solo di essere fottuto dalla mia lingua, mmh?" Divagò. "La piccola puttanella di daddy, eh?"</p><p>Louis si limitò a piagnucolare pateticamente e continuò a far ruotare i fianchi e spingere il sedere verso il basso per aumentare la pressione della lingua vigorosa di Harry, le pupille rivolte verso l'alto per l'intenso piacere che stava provando.</p><p>"Daddy!" Pianse sopraffatto. "Mm, m-mi sento così bene."</p><p>Abbassò una delle mani per intrecciarla tra i lunghi riccioli di Harry, tirandoli delicatamente.</p><p>Poi Harry si tirò indietro per controllare Louis, fissandolo amorevolmente.</p><p>"Tutto bene, piccolo? Non è troppo, vero?"</p><p>Louis quasi piagnucolò per la perdita del contatto, ma cercò di non farci caso e fissò Harry con occhi annebbiati; il cuore batteva rapidamente per la genuina preoccupazione negli occhi del suo ragazzo.</p><p>Lo scioccò come anche quando erano coinvolti in momenti di tale intensità con Harry, potesse rivolgersi a lui in maniera così sporca e un attimo dopo così amorevole.</p><p>"Va bene, daddy. S-Sei bravo." Ansimava dolcemente, le guance si colorarono di un rosa acceso. "Ehm, possiamo continuare, per favore?"</p><p>Harry gli sorrise. "Ma certo pulce."</p><p>Riprese a leccare incessantemente il muscolo svolazzante di Louis, sentendolo stringersi intorno alla lingua mentre lo sfiorava improvvisamente la prostata sensibile del ragazzo, suscitando un gemito affannoso e acuto in Louis che quasi vide le stelle.</p><p>L'uomo soffocò una risatina e continuò a stuzzicare Louis sfiorando di tanto in tanto la prostata, cosa che rendeva Louis assolutamente irrequieto.</p><p>"H-Haz." Gemette, dimenandosi per la sensazione eccitante.</p><p>Harry si tirò indietro per un momento. "Lasciati andare." Disse. "Pensi di poter venire per me, angelo?"</p><p>Louis rabbrividì di piacere e annuì rapidamente; sentì la sensazione nello stomaco crescere rapidamente.</p><p>"Sì, daddy. Sono già molto vicino." Confessò con voce tremante.</p><p>"Bene, piccolo. È quello che mi piace sentire."</p><p>Harry strizzò un occhio al ragazzo, baciandogli di nuovo l'interno della coscia per poi riprendere a lasciare baci caldi a intorno alla pelle liscia di Louis, tuffandosi poi di nuovo in lui.</p><p>Louis soffocò un gemito; le dita dei piedi si piegarono e gli occhi rotearono alla scarica di piacere che lo colpì.</p><p>Il calore lo pervase quando un'ondata improvvisa e incontrollabile di estasi lo investì, e presto gridò senza remore il nome di Harry, incurante di ciò che i vicini avrebbero potuto sicuramente pensare.</p><p>Harry continuava a lambire con ferocia l'apertura di Louis, torturando con la lingua le sue pareti.</p><p>"D-daddy, daddy!" Gridò Louis ripetutamente. "C-Cazzo!"</p><p>Il suo corpo tremava e sussultava per le scosse che lo colpirono, iniziando a sentirsi sovrastimolato.</p><p>Harry lasciò un leggero bacio a bocca aperta sull'apertura di Louis prima di tirarsi indietro e sedersi, afferrando Louis per la vita e facendo sedere il ragazzo su di lui.</p><p>"Sei stato bravo, pulce." Lodò, mentre faceva scivolare con attenzione il grosso maglione dal corpo sudato di Louis. "Guardati." Tubò sorridendo adorante.</p><p>I capelli del ragazzo erano un completo disastro, i ciuffi spettinati erano appiccicati alla fronte. I suoi occhi mostravano chiari segni di stanchezza e le sue labbra contuse erano leggermente aperte.</p><p>Louis piagnucolò e nascose ulteriormente il viso nel petto tonico dell'uomo, un rossore scuro gli ricoprì le guance mentre inspirò profondamente, cercando di riprendersi da uno dei migliori orgasmi che avesse mai avuto.</p><p>"Bello." Harry sorrise, facendo scorrere i suoi polpastrelli ruvidi lungo la spina dorsale prominente di Louis. "Ti senti bene, piccolo?"</p><p>Louis mormorò un piccolo "sì" e allungò una mano per afferrare il retro del collo di Harry.</p><p>Rapidamente il suo respiro accelerato si calmò e alzò la testa per incontrare gli occhi di Harry.</p><p>"G-Grazie, Haz." Sussurrò, le guance in fiamme a causa dello sguardo amorevole del ragazzo. "Ehm, possiamo... tipo, farlo di nuovo? T-Tipo, presto?"</p><p>"Certo, piccolo. Qualunque cosa tu voglia, io sono tuo." Harry sorrise diabolicamente, ridacchiando quando Louis gli schiaffeggiò piano il petto e gli piagnucolò di stare zitto. "Dai, facciamo una doccia veloce prima di andare a letto." Suggerì.</p><p>Louis annuì e lasciò che l'uomo lo portasse in bagno, aggrappandosi saldamente a lui mentre un pensiero improvviso gli balzava in testa, facendogli aggrottare la fronte.</p><p>"Haz?"</p><p>Harry rispose con un tranquillo "hm?", guardandolo dall'alto in basso.</p><p>Louis si morse il labbro; non potè fare a meno di notare i lampi di lussuria nelle sfere scure del suo ragazzo e non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire la domanda dalla bocca.</p><p>"H-Hai bisogno di aiuto con, erm— sai..." Si interruppe timidamente; il viso diventava rosso pomodoro mentre fissava Harry in attesa.</p><p>Harry lo fissò confuso, finché il suo viso non si addolcì, un sorrisetto gli apparve sulle labbra. Si chinò per sfiorare le loro labbra, scherzosamente; il sorrisetto si allargò sempre di più e alla frase successiva un brivido percorse la spina dorsale di Louis.</p><p>
  <em>"Nella doccia."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. vingt sept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Avvertenze: contenuti espliciti!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nella doccia."</em>
</p><p>Quelle parole provocarono brividi che percorsero la schiena di Louis lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. Harry lo premeva contro la parete della doccia, tenendo ancorate saldamente a sè le sue cosce bagnate e nude.</p><p>Louis gemette nella bocca di Harry, lasciando che lui dominasse il bacio. Portò le braccia al collo di Harry e con una mano giocò con i suoi ricci, mentre l'altra era stretta attorno al suo forte bicipite, che rimase permanentemente flesso a causa del peso di Louis.</p><p>"D-Daddy..." gemette Louis.</p><p>Il vapore della doccia riempiva l'aria, facendola diventare densa mentre l'acqua rilassante colpiva i corpi già accaldati dei due, rendendo il momento ancora più intimo.</p><p>Harry grugnì in risposta e abbassò una mano per afferrare le natiche di Louis, che in risposta miagolò.</p><p>Iniziò a strofinare il suo membro eretto e dolorante contro l'apertura di Louis, gemendo rumorosamente nella sua bocca per l'attrito, e Louis quasi si perse completamente per la seconda volta quella notte.</p><p>"Piccolo." Si lamentò, mettendo il broncio contro le labbra di Harry perché quello doveva essere <em>il suo momento</em> per dare piacere al suo ragazzo, non il contrario. "A-Aspetta, fermati, io-"</p><p>In pochi secondi, Harry si allontanò e lo fissò intensamente; lussuria e preoccupazione riempiono i suoi occhi color giada ormai quasi totalmente scuri.</p><p>"Mi dispiace, pulce. Cos'è, dobbiamo smetterla?"</p><p>Louis arrossì, il cuore sembrava volesse uscire improvvisamente dal petto. Si morse il labbro inferiore con ansia e scosse freneticamente la testa.</p><p>"N-No, io-" balbettò, le guance tinte di rosa. "Non volevo dire questo, semplicemente... Voglio dire, hai detto che - hai detto che potevo aiutarti con... ehm, quello." Spiegò, indicando con lo sguardo l'erezione di Harry.</p><p>Arrossì maggiormente quando vide un sorrisetto formatosi sulle labbra arrossate del riccio, insieme alla stessa espressione compiaciuta che si diffuse sui suoi bei lineamenti.</p><p>"Oh, davvero?" Rifletté Harry.</p><p>Sorrise quando Louis piagnucolò e gli lanciò uno sguardo implorante, stringendosi più forte a lui. Si sporse fino all'oreccchio del ragazzo, e Harry sorrise per come il ragazzo tremava sotto di lui.</p><p>"Mi vuoi aiutare, piccolo?" Sussurrò, caldamente. "Avvolgerai le tue belle labbra attorno al cazzo di daddy, vero?" Schiacciò Louis contro al muro, mentre prendeva tra i denti il lobo dell'orecchio e lo succhiava, stuzzicandolo in continuazione.</p><p>Louis non riuscì a trattenere un gemito tra le sue labbra socchiuse. "Cazzo, sì." Esalò, prima di far scontrare le labbra in un bacio veloce e appassionato.</p><p>Si tirò indietro e praticamente implorò Harry di spingerlo giù con forza, cosa che fece, e Louis cadde sommessamente in ginocchio, quasi senza fiato alla vista che gli si poneva di fronte.</p><p>Lo fissava, gli occhi azzurri spalancati in pura lussuria e fascino al cazzo eretto di Harry appoggiato contro il suo addome tonico. Louis ebbe l'acquolina in bocca alla vista della punta arrossata del riccio, mentre il liquido pre seminale già usciva dalla sua fessura.</p><p>Era massiccio, e quando Louis alzò la mano destra per afferrarlo innocentemente, si sentì male per come si fosse sottovalutato, perché sembrava che in qualche modo fosse cresciuto ancora di più al solo tocco.</p><p>Louis aveva l'acquolina in bocca, e mentre lo guardava altro liquido gli scivolava fuori e colava sulla sua piccola mano. Sentì il respiro di Harry sussultare da sopra di lui, mentre una mano si attorcigliava tra i suoi capelli bagnati e arruffati.</p><p>Avidamente, Louis aprì le sue labbra gonfie e rosa e si sporse in avanti per avvolgerle intorno alla punta arrossata e iniziare curiosamente a succhiarla, guadagnandosi immediatamente un "cazzo" basso e gutturale mormorato da Harry, che stringeva sempre più la presa sui suoi capelli.</p><p>Ansimò quando una sostanza calda e salata scivolò sulla sua lingua, facendogli aggrottare le sopracciglia per lo strano sapore, ma non esitò a inghiottirlo, perché voleva disperatamente compiacere il suo ragazzo.</p><p>Si tirò nuovamente indietro per prendere tra le labbra la punta gonfia di Harry, ridacchiando quando gemette sommessamente. Poi, tornò di nuovo ad avvolgere le labbra intorno alla testa mentre iniziava a pompare delicatamente l'asta liscia e spessa dell'uomo.</p><p>"Esatto, piccolo. Prendi il mio cazzo, da bravo ragazzo." Lo lodò Harry, ansimando pesantemente mentre fissava il suo bambino con occhi affamati. "Stai andando così bene, tesoro. F-fanculo."</p><p>Louis mormorò felice, crogiolandosi avidamente nelle lodi che gli venivano fatte. E si sentì ancora più felice quando le ginocchia di Harry si indebolirono leggermente per l'intensità del momento.</p><p>L'acqua calda che usciva dal soffione della doccia colpiva la sua schiena, mentre prendeva il membro dell'uomo sempre più in profondità nella sua bocca e roteando la lingua intorno alla punta che perdeva liquido.</p><p>Mentre continuava a prendere l'erezione più a fondo nella sua bocca, si ricordò improvvisamente di una conversazione che aveva avuto con Zayn settimane fa, sulla tecnica della "gola profonda" e il ragazzo di Bradford gli spiegava che fondamentalmente significava ficcarsi il cazzo di qualcuno in gola e "prenderlo come una puttana." - Parole di Zayn, non sue.</p><p>Louis sentì l'impulso di provarlo e vedere se il suo riflesso faringeo fosse sensibile.</p><p>Così con ciò, iniziò con attenzione a prenderlo in bocca, avvicinando il cazzo pulsante di Harry alla parte posteriore della sua gola, suscitando pesanti gemiti e imprecazioni.</p><p>"Merda, piccolo." Rantolò Harry, gli occhi confusi fissi su Louis. "C-Cosa stai... cazzo, piccolo. N-Non devi farlo per me, angelo. Non voglio che tu ti faccia del male."</p><p>Louis lo ignorò e continuò a ingoiare, aggrappandosi alla base e iniziando un movimento di oscillazione della bocca avanti e indietro lungo l'asta dell'uomo, gemendo mentre altre gocce di liquido pre seminale iniziarono a fuoriuscire dalla sua fessura.</p><p>Si sorprese quando il suo naso toccò appena il pube di Harry, e sentì l'istinto di vomitare; un senso di orgoglio lo attraversò mentre i peli gli solleticavano la punta del naso prima che decidesse di tirarsi indietro.</p><p>"Cazzo, ti amo." Grugnì Harry, gettando la testa all'indietro contro la parete della doccia mentre teneva una mano tra i capelli di Louis.</p><p>Il cuore di Louis sussultò mentre si allontanava. Lo guardò attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia, con labbra livide e socchiuse, e Harry pensò che fosse bellissimo.</p><p>"Anch'io ti amo." Louis gli sorrise, mentre pompava l'erezione dura di Harry e con l'altra prese tra le mani i testicoli, massaggiandoli innocentemente. "Sto facendo un buon lavoro, daddy?"</p><p>Fissò il suo ragazzo, senza interrompere il contatto visivo mentre si spostava in avanti per premere un bacio a bocca aperta sulla testa del membro di Harry.</p><p>Harry sospirò, quasi scioccato.</p><p>Sorrise divertito mentre Louis gli sorrideva innocentemente. Cominciò lentamente a guidare la testa del ragazzo sul suo membro, spingendola delicatamente sempre più a fondo.</p><p>"Sei così carino, piccolo. Ti piace il mio cazzo, eh?"</p><p>Louis miagolò, la bocca piena del delizioso membro di Harry mentre sbatteva le sue lunghe ciglia verso di lui, annuendo sottomesso in accordo.</p><p>Pompò l'asta di Harry a un ritmo rapido succhiando il resto dell'erezione, facendo gemere a voce alta il riccio che sembrava sul punto di esplodere dentro la sua bocca.</p><p>"Proprio così, tesoro. Cazzo, sei così bravo. Mio bravo ragazzo."</p><p>Louis succhiò più forte, incavando le sue guance mentre allontanava la mano per prenderlo completamente in gola. Massaggiò i testicoli di Harry in una mano e con l'altra si tenne al fianco dell'uomo.</p><p>Presto, Harry venne nella bocca di Louis con un gemito strozzato, imprecando e lodando il ragazzo con brevi gemiti sommessi.</p><p>Louis ingoiò con avidità il liquido, come il bravo ragazzo che era. Nonostante il sapore strano, lo trovava delizioso e non poteva fare a meno di volerne di più.</p><p>Premette un ultimo bacio sulla testa del cazzo di Harry prima di allontanarsi e alzarsi tremante con l'aiuto del suo ragazzo, aggrappandosi alla sua vita.</p><p>"Ha un sapore così buono, daddy." Sorrise, un leggero singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra.</p><p>Rapidamente avvicinò Louis a sé e catturò le dolci labbra del ragazzo in un tenero bacio, senza badare nemmeno al gusto.</p><p>Louis sorrise sbalordito, e Harry non poté fare altro che ricambiare il sorriso come l'idiota innamorato che era.</p><p>
  <em>"Dio, ti sposerò un giorno."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. vingt huit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis sospirò dolcemente mentre si coccolava ancora di più ad Harry.</p>
<p>Il calore si irradiava in tutto il suo corpo dal momento che era attaccato a quello di Harry, mentre giacevano pacificamente nel suo letto; le braccia si aggrovigliavano saldamente l'una intorno all'altra.</p>
<p>"Questo è carino." Sussurrò.</p>
<p>Harry mormorò piano in accordo prima di stringere la presa protettiva intorno alla vita del ragazzo, che si limitò a strofinare il viso contro il suo petto tonico.</p>
<p>"Sì." Acconsentì, piantando un bacio veloce sulla fronte di Louis nascosta dalla frangia.</p>
<p>Avevano isolato totalmente la loro relazione al di fuori delle mura scolastiche, al punto che qualsiasi ipotesi che era iniziata ad emergere, lentamente si era attenuata.</p>
<p>Sfortunatamente, l'amministrazione continuava a tenere d'occhio Harry e non lo perdevano mai di vista, arrivando persino ad installare una telecamera di sicurezza all'interno della sua classe senza nemmeno informarlo.</p>
<p>Non ci volle molto prima che uno dei due la intravedesse: Louis era seduto nell'aula, fissandosi intorno annoiato, e mentre faceva vagare lo sguardo in ogni angolo dell'aula la individuó nell'angolo superiore della stanza, nascosta anche a qualsiasi occhio attento.</p>
<p>La coppia sapeva di dover andarci con i piedi di piombo a scuola, ma riuscivano a limitare le loro interazioni al privato.</p>
<p>Louis sospirò e abbassò la sua mano per afferrare delicatamente quella più grande di Harry, intrecciando le loro dita e arrossendo quando Harry gli diede una rapida stretta.</p>
<p>"Harry?" Lo chiamò, dopo essere stati in silenzio.</p>
<p>L'uomo emise solo un "mmh", che Louis prese come risposta e si spostò rapidamente per sedersi sul materasso.</p>
<p>"Hai mai desiderato che le cose potessero essere, ehm... diverse?"</p>
<p>Harry distolse gli occhi dalla televisione e li portò su Louis, che lo guardò con curiosità.</p>
<p>"Cosa intendi con "cose" piccolo?" Interrogò.</p>
<p>Louis si agitò nervosamente, ma poi Harry strinse la sua mano in modo rassicurante.</p>
<p>"T-Ti piace, noi... Insomma, come ci siamo conosciuti? Hai mai desiderato che le cose potessero essere diverse? Tipo, che ci saremmo potuti incontrare da qualche altra parte?"</p>
<p>Harry esitò per un momento, senza interrompere il contatto visivo con lui.</p>
<p>"Vorresti che le cose potessero essere diverse?" Sondò delicatamente.</p>
<p>Louis si accigliò e scosse la testa. "No, certo che no. Io-io solo... Vorrei solo che tu non dovessi passare così tanto. Soprattutto, con la scuola e tutto il resto." Borbottò, scrollando le spalle. "Vorrei solo che potessimo amarci senza doverci preoccupare di quali potrebbero essere le conseguenze."</p>
<p>Harry annuì e increspò le labbra in una linea sottile e sospirò piano. Non disse una parola mentre si sedeva e si appoggiava alla testiera del letto prima di darsi una pacca in grembo, facendo segno a Louis di sedersi su di lui.</p>
<p>Louis lo fece senza fare troppe domande e appoggiò la testa contro il petto di Harry, sospirando soddisfatto mentre le vibrazioni della voce profonda del riccio rimbombavano nel suo petto mentre iniziava a parlare, il che trasmise un'ondata di conforto attraverso il corpo di Louis.</p>
<p>"Capisco, piccolo." iniziò Harry. "Voglio la stessa cosa che vuoi tu, ma sfortunatamente non può succedere, almeno non adesso." Sospirò, appoggiando il mento sulla testa di Louis. "Quello che abbiamo è visto come illegale dal pubblico, piccolo. Lo odio tanto quanto te, ma per ora dovremo solo accontentarci di quello che abbiamo fino a quando non sarai maggiorenne."</p>
<p>Louis annuì contro il suo petto mentre le lacrime non versate si raccoglievano nei suoi occhi, e presto si trovò a lottare per forzare il nodo duro che si era formato nella sua gola.</p>
<p>"E-E se..." Fece una pausa, inspirando profondamente. "E se succede qualcosa e tu mi lasci?" Sussurrò con voce rotta.</p>
<p>"Pulce, non-"</p>
<p>"Non voglio perderti, Harry." Louis lo interruppe impanico. "P-Per favore, so che sembra egoista da parte mia volerlo, ma no. Non voglio che ti portino via per amarmi, Haz, io-non posso." Continuò a divagare, il corpo tremava mentre si aggrappava ad Harry.</p>
<p>"Ehy pulce, guardami." Harry aggrottò la fronte, zittendolo mentre si allontanava per prendere il viso di Louis tra le mani E guardare il ragazzo, i cui occhi erano pieni di lacrime. "Va tutto bene, piccolo, stiamo bene..."</p>
<p>Louis scosse la testa rapidamente. "Non va bene."</p>
<p>"Va bene, piccolo. Hai ragione, non va bene, ma questo non significa che ti sto lasciando, mmh? Non vado da nessuna parte piccolo, sono ancora qui, e sto ancora con te." Lo calmò dolcemente.</p>
<p>"M-Ma, e se non lo sei?" Gridò Louis. "E se non fossi qui, il mese prossimo? O-O, la prossima settimana, o..."</p>
<p>"Sono ancora con te." Ripeté Harry. "Qualunque cosa accada, sarò sempre con te, sempre. Proprio qui." Indicò il petto di Louis, puntando dritto al suo cuore. "Anche se non sono lì con te fisicamente, sono ancora con te mentalmente e per questo dovrai essere forte, okay? Ho bisogno che tu lo faccia per me, piccolo." Disse, e Louis poté sentire la sua voce spezzarsi. "Per favore."</p>
<p>Le lacrime scorrevano lungo le guance arrossate di Louis mentre fissava quelle iniettate di sangue di Harry, e non poté trattenere il singhiozzo che gli scivolò dalle labbra quando parlò.</p>
<p>"O-Okay."</p>
<p>Pianse più forte quando Harry lo avvolse in un forte abbraccio e gli premette un bacio sulla tempia prima di lasciare che le sue labbra indugiassero. Si tenevano l'un l'altro come se qualcuno stesse cercando di farli a pezzi, ed era proprio così che si sentivano.</p>
<p>Sapevano che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto qualcosa e sapevano che non avevano nemmeno molto tempo, ma questo non avrebbe impedito loro di passare più tempo possibile insieme, almeno per ora.</p>
<p>Il pensiero che Harry venisse portato via da Louis lo fece rabbrividire entrambi di paura, ma l'unica cosa che potevano fare era rimanere positivi e continuare a fare tutto ciò che era in loro potere per mantenere la loro relazione al sicuro.</p>
<p>"Sono ancora con te, piccolo." Ripeté Harry, chiedendo a Louis di ricordarlo. "Sempre."</p>
<p>Louis lo strinse in risposta e tirò su su col naso mentre iniziava a calmarsi, facendo del suo meglio per fermare le continue lacrime che scorrevano sul suo viso.</p>
<p>Harry lo vide e sospirò. Continuò a tenerlo stretto prima che un pensiero improvviso gli balenasse in testa, staccando Louis da lui e guadagnandosi un'espressione confusa dal ragazzo.</p>
<p>"Cosa fai?" Chiese Louis, aggrottando la fronte mentre si asciugava gli occhi tremante.</p>
<p>Harry lo ignorò e prese il suo telefono, sbloccandolo prima di premere su una delle sue app e cercare una canzone di cui Louis non riusciva a vedere il nome. Fissò Harry con curiosità, e stava per parlare di nuovo, fino a quando il suono improvviso non esplose attraverso l'altoparlante dell'uomo.</p>
<p>In pochi secondi, Harry si alzò dal letto, sorridendo a Louis mentre Ain't No Mountain High Enough iniziava.</p>
<p>"Andiamo. Balla con me."</p>
<p>Louis fissò il suo ragazzo scioccato per un momento, prima che un ampio sorriso non gli nacque sulle labbra quando Harry iniziò a ballare nel modo più stupido possibile, facendo scoppiare a ridere Louis alla vista.</p>
<p>"P-piccolo." Sbuffò. "Che cazzo?"</p>
<p>Harry ghignò ancora di più vedendo il sorriso luminoso che immediatamente crebbe sul viso di Louis e si tese in avanti per afferrare le sue mani mentre lo alzava dal letto.</p>
<p>Louis ansimò quando Harry lo fece voltare, prima di tirarlo nel petto, facendolo ridere sguaiatamente mentre la testa riccia saltava in maniera sconfusionata.</p>
<p>"Haz..."</p>
<p>"'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you, baby" Gridò Harry intonando il ritornello.</p>
<p>Louis scoppiò a ridere, mentre sulle sue guance rosse caddero lacrime di felicità, e presto si ritrovò a cantare e ballare insieme al suo ragazzo, girando per la stanza con le braccia allargate.</p>
<p>Quando la canzone finì, e i due avevano finito di cantare a squarciagola e muoversi in modo sconfusionato, Harry sollevò Louis e lo riportò sul letto, dove si sedette sul bordo e lo tenne stretto.</p>
<p>"Siamo riusciti a buttare la tristezza fuori di noi." Disse Louis, senza fiato.</p>
<p>Harry ridacchiò facendo ridere Louis insieme a lui, finché entrambi si fissarono intensamente l'un l'altro, con nient'altro che ammirazione nei loro occhi.</p>
<p>"Ti amo." Disse Harry, diventando improvvisamente serio. "Più di ogni cosa."</p>
<p>Louis rabbrividì alla familiare sensazione di calore che si sprigionava nel suo corpo ogni volta che Harry gli confessava il suo amore. Sorrise amorevolmente prima di chinarsi per unire le loro labbra in un bacio lento e appassionato.</p>
<p>Si baciarono per un lungo momento e Louis lasciò che le sue labbra indugiassero un momento in poi prima di tirarsi indietro con riluttanza, solo per prenderle tra i denti ancora una volta.</p>
<p>"Ti amo anch'io." Sussurrò. "Per sempre."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. vingt neuf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da allora erano passati già due mesi e la coppia era riuscita a tenere la relazione ben nascosta.</p><p>Stava andando tutto bene, e se Louis avesse dovuto spiegarlo a parole probabilmente avrebbe osato addirittura un perfetto.</p><p>Il suo compleanno era passato da qualche giorno, ed era riuscito a festeggiarlo in tutta tranquillità con Harry, dato che i suoi genitori non si erano preoccupati nemmeno di fare a Louis una torta di compleanno, augurandogli un veloce felice compleanno, nel tono più lugubre che potesse esistere. Ciò fece rimpiangere Louis di aver detto loro "Vi voglio bene". I suoi fratelli invece gli avevano regalato biglietti d'auguri fatti in casa, che Louis accettò con commozione.</p><p>Harry, d'altra parte, lo aveva sorpreso con una splendida cena a lume di candela nel ristorante italiano preferito di Louis. Si era assicurato di riservare loro un'area appartata dove poter mangiare tranquillamente e, successivamente, aveva portato il ragazzo a casa sua dove gli aveva dedicato le sue attenzioni e si era preso cura di lui con una lunga serie di preliminari, che hanno portato Louis allo stremo delle forze.</p><p>Louis non era ancora pronto a concedersi completamente a Harry e, come al solito, il riccio capì e gli promise una notte di infinito amore solo quando il ragazzo sarebbe stato abbastanza sicuro da farlo.</p><p>Ora Louis era seduto al suo banco, in un noioso martedì mattina ad ascoltare il suo insegnante di inglese divagare su Otello, guadagnandosi solo sospiri e gemiti stanchi dagli altri studenti.</p><p>Louis appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano e sospirò mentre scarabocchiava in modo scialbo all'interno del suo taccuino, finché il suono dell'altoparlante della scuola non rimbalzò per l'aula silenziosa.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson, nell'ufficio del preside.</p><p>La donna ripetè ancora una volta la frase prima di chiudere l'interfono, lasciando Louis confuso e leggermente imbarazzato mentre il resto dei suoi compagni di classe lo fissava incessantemente.</p><p>Con il permesso del suo insegnante Louis raccolse rapidamente i libri e se li portò al petto mentre usciva dall'aula, cercando di non ascoltare il suono dei sussurri degli studenti che riusciva a sentire camminando.</p><p>Alzò gli occhi al cielo e proseguì lungo il corridoio.</p><p>Non potè fare a meno di iniziare ad innervosirsi mentre camminava e mordendosi il labbro inferiore al passare davanti all'aula di Harry, mentre si recava all'ufficio del Preside. "Cosa posso aver fatto?" Pensò tra sé, quando finalmente si trovò fuori della presidenza.</p><p>Represse le sue preoccupazioni e inspirò profondamente, bussando alla porta con cautela. Sorprendentemente questa si aprì quasi immediatamente, rivelando l'uomo calvo e dai capelli grigi.</p><p>"Buongiorno, Louis. Per favore, entra." Salutò.</p><p>Louis lo salutò educatamente, e ringraziò l'uomo quando si fece da parte e aprì la porta per lui. Rimase in piedi per un momento prima che gli fosse detto di sedersi, facendolo comunque con esitazione. Era terrorizzato.</p><p>"Dimmi, Louis. Sai perché sei qui, oggi?"</p><p>Louis si fissò le ginocchia, non volendo stabilire un contatto visivo con il preside mentre scuoteva la testa.</p><p>"No signore."</p><p>Disse vagamente. Il preside si schiarì la gola, facendo sobbalzare leggermente Louis e alzare la testa per guardare l'uomo anziano davanti a sé, spostando intimorito lo lo sguardo verso il basso</p><p>Qualcosa nell'uomo seduto dall'altra parte della scrivania aveva messo Louis a disagio, e sembrava che non riuscisse a capire cosa fosse esattamente, ma tutto quello che voleva a questo punto era andarsene e tornare in classe. Voleva disperatamente vedere Harry, voleva ardentemente i suoi baci rassicuranti e i tocchi gentili.</p><p>"Beh, almeno un'idea del perché ti ho chiamato ce l'hai." Indagò.</p><p>Louis aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò confuso, mentre l'ansia lo pervadeva sempre di più, quando venne in mente qualcosa.</p><p>"Beh, non lo so." Ribatté alzando un sopracciglio. Mentiva. Sapeva per cosa quell'uomo avrebbe potuto chiamarlo, ma non glielo avrebbe permesso, e sicuramente non avrebbe nominato la sua relazione, quindi, ovviamente, avrebbe tenuto il passo con le bugie.</p><p>"Non essere ridicolo, Louis. Sono sicuro che non ti sei dimenticato della tua piccola relazione con uno degli insegnanti? Posso aggiungere, Mr. Styles?" Spiegò compiaciuto.</p><p>Il respiro di Louis si bloccò in gola, e anche se era già cosciente di dove l'uomo volesse andare a parare, l'improvviso dolore al petto per il solo sentirle uscire dalla sua bocca crebbe.</p><p>"Non so di cosa sta parlando, signore." Disse sicuro, lodandosi mentalmente per non aver balbettato.</p><p>Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più forte, però, quando vide l'espressione del preside passare da compiaciuta ad arrabbiata in pochi secondi.</p><p>"Dì la verità, Louis." Chiese umilmente. "Non sopporto le bugie..." Louis lo interruppe. "Signore, non sto mentendo. Non ho mai fatto niente del genere con Mr. Styles."</p><p>Il preside sbattè le mani sulla scrivania violentemente, suscitando un sussulto in Louis che per lo spavento strisciò leggermente indietro la sedia sulla quale era seduto.</p><p>"Non mentire!" Il preside ribolliva dalla rabbia. "Non mi lascerò ingannare, Louis. Se la pensi diversamente, beh, sono sicuro che non ti piacerebbe vederne il risultato, vero?"</p><p>Il viso di Louis si tese in una smorfia disgustata, mettendosi immediatamente sulla difensiva mentre fissava l'uomo con uno sguardo perplesso stampato sul viso.</p><p>"Mi sta minacciando?"</p><p>Il preside ridacchiò alle parole del ragazzo e lo fissò con un luccichio negli occhi che sembrò quasi irriconoscibile a Louis.</p><p>"Non proprio, ma con questa prossima proposta che sto per farti, chi lo sa? Potrebbe essere."</p><p>Louis lo schernì di nuovo e alzò gli occhi al cielo.</p><p>"Gliel'ho già detto. Non ho mai fatto niente con il signor Styles, cosa potrebbe volere di più da me?" Incrociò le braccia al petto.</p><p>"C'è una cosa..." Il preside si interruppe, fissando attentamente Louis.</p><p>Fu allora che Louis finalmente comprese tutto. Fu allora che finalmente si rese conto che il luccichio irriconoscibile negli occhi dell'uomo era tutt'altro che piacevole e fece rabbrividire lo stomaco di Louis dal il disgusto.</p><p>"È fottutamente malato!" Ansimò, alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia.</p><p>Il preside si tese verso Louis avvicinandosi a lui, mentre il ragazzo camminava con ampi passi all'indietro per allontanarsi.</p><p>"Fai attenzione al tono, Tomlinson. Non ti ho nemmeno fatto la proposta, no?"</p><p>"Fanculo la proposta, non voglio sentirla." Sbottò Louis.</p><p>Si avviò verso la porta ma prima che potesse aprirla, il preside parlò, e le parole che uscirono fecero correre brividi di freddo lungo la schiena di Louis.</p><p>
  <em>"Ti pentirai di averlo detto, Tomlinson."</em>
</p><p>Louis non poté fare a meno di innervosirsi, ma alzò gli occhi al cielo allontanandosi dal preside. Non voleva fargli vedere quanto in realtà fosse spaventato.</p><p>"Vada all'inferno." Sputò schifato.</p><p>Uscendo dal suo ufficio, sbatté la porta e precipitandosi infuriato lungo il corridoio vuoto, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi violato dalla conversazione estremamente inappropriata che era stato costretto a tenere, e in quel momento, tutto ciò che il ragazzo voleva era <em>Harry</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. trente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis sedeva sul sedile del passeggero dell'auto di Harry fissando il vuoto fuori dal finestrino; non era in grado di concentrarsi su nulla, tranne che su ciò che era appena accaduto.</p>
<p>"Pulce, dovresti parlare con me."</p>
<p>Riusciva a sentire la voce di Harry, ma era debole ed era così preso dai suoi pensieri che ignorò involontariamente il suo ragazzo; fece fatica a sentire anche quando una mano calda si posò sulla sua coscia.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ti pentirai di averlo detto, Tomlinson."</em>
</p>
<p>Quelle parole. Quelle esatte parole mandarono pericolosi brividi lungo la schiena di Louis. Non capiva esattamente cosa avrebbero potuto significare, ma aveva un'idea, e solo questo lo faceva sentire male allo stomaco.</p>
<p>"Una telefonata..." pensò tra sé.</p>
<p>Le lacrime gli bruciavano dietro gli occhi; la sua vista cominciò a offuscarsi, ma li allontanò rapidamente e inspirò tremante, per cercare di calmare i suoi nervi incontrollabili.</p>
<p>Passarono alcuni minuti prima che l'auto si fermasse improvvisamente.</p>
<p>Louis sentì a malapena la mano di Harry ritrarsi dalla sua coscia, e sussultò e sussultò forte quando il suo lato della macchina fu aperto bruscamente, rivelando l'uomo.</p>
<p>"Sono solo io, piccola." Harry si precipitò fuori, in tono rassicurante. "Solo io." Slacciò la cintura di sicurezza dell'adolescente sconcertato e si aggrappò con cura alla sua vita sottile per aiutarlo a uscire dal grande veicolo. "Dai, ti portiamo dentro, sì?"</p>
<p>Louis sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di annuire tremante. "Scusate." Borbottò, timidamente. Afferrando gli avambracci di Harry, lasciò che l'uomo lo aiutasse facilmente.</p>
<p>"Non scusarti, angelo." Mormorò Harry, baciandogli la fronte, fermamente; una volta che Louis era sceso dall'auto. "Per cosa scusarti, eh?" 2</p>
<p>Ciò fece scattare qualcosa dentro di Louis e in pochi secondi era in lacrime, borbottando profusamente di come tutto fosse colpa sua. Il suo viso si accartocciò tristemente quando i singhiozzi ruvidi iniziarono a dilagare nel suo piccolo corpo, facendolo tremare.</p>
<p>Harry aveva subito agito per la situazione improvvisa e aveva preso in fretta il bambino tra le braccia, portandolo in modo protettivo mentre lo portava su per il sentiero fino a casa sua; non volendo attirare l'attenzione dei vicini ficcanaso.</p>
<p>Si strinse al petto il ragazzo tremante; calmare Louis con niente di dolce e parole rassicuranti, ma fallire così in qualche modo, fece solo peggiorare i singhiozzi di Louis; ora diventano lamenti spezzati.</p>
<p>Harry lo portò in cucina, posò la sua piccola struttura sul bancone e si spostò velocemente per prendere un tovagliolo, prima di tirarlo su per pulire accuratamente il naso del ragazzo; scartandolo, una volta finito.</p>
<p>"Rilassati piccola." Tubò, dolcemente; prendendo a coppa le guance inumidite di Louis tra le mani per lasciare che il polpastrello dei suoi pollici asciugasse le sue continue lacrime. "Sono proprio qui, bambola. Non vado da nessuna parte, okay?"</p>
<p>Louis singhiozzò e annuì, fissando Harry attraverso la sua vista offuscata mentre faceva del suo meglio per ascoltare l'uomo più anziano e smettere di piangere.</p>
<p>"Respiri profondi, piccola. Ti amo moltissimo."</p>
<p>Harry sfiorò le punte dei loro nasi insieme; continuando a placare il ragazzo con il suo gentile affetto fino a quando i singhiozzi di Louis si erano finalmente ridotti a singhiozzi e singhiozzi occasionali. Harry rimase in silenzio mentre sollevava facilmente la piccola struttura di Louis tra le sue braccia e lo portava in soggiorno, dove li fece sedere sul divano, con Louis a cavalcioni su di lui.</p>
<p>"Parlami piccolo." Harry cercò di persuaderlo, lasciando che le sue mani si sfregassero contro i fianchi morbidi di Louis in modo rassicurante. "Dimmi cosa c'è che non va così possiamo provare a risolverlo, ti va?"</p>
<p>Louis scosse la testa sovrappensiero, ma inspirò profondamente prima di decidere di parlare finalmente di ciò che era appena accaduto.</p>
<p>"Riguarda il preside." Borbottò, fissandosi le ginocchia mentre iniziava a giocherellare nervosamente con le dita.</p>
<p>"Quando ti ha chiamato, piccolo?" Chiese Harry a bassa voce; la confusione nei suoi occhi era evidente ma si controllò e aspettò che Louis continuasse.</p>
<p>Louis annuì. "Mhm, q-quando mi ha chiamato, ha cercato di convincermi a parlargli della nostra relazione." Spiegò, la vista diventava di nuovo sfocata. "Lui sa di noi, e... e mi ha persino minacciato se non glielo avessi detto, e..." Louis fece una smorfia, le lacrime gli offuscavano la vista ancora una volta mentre si fermava per prendere fiato.</p>
<p>"E cosa, piccolo?" Interrogò Harry a bassa voce, nonostante la rabbia crescente che scorreva in lui.</p>
<p>"Io-io, ehm... ho provato a spiegargli che non stavamo insieme e gli ho chiesto cos'altro poteva volere da me, e lui ha detto che c'era una cosa che potevo fare..." Disse Louis, la voce diventava sempre più piccola ad ogni parola.</p>
<p>Alzò lo sguardo su Harry e sentì il suo corpo gelare quando vide che le sue sfere un tempo colore giada erano ora scure, un'espressione arrabbiata era dipinta sul volto, in contrasto netto con i lineamenti dolci di pochi secondi prima.</p>
<p>"Ti ha messo le mani addosso?" Chiese Harry, la voce pericolosamente bassa.</p>
<p>La sua mascella era serrata e le sue mani si erano trasformate in pugni, avvolgendosi strettamente sui lati caldi del maglione di Louis.</p>
<p>"N-No." Sussurrò Louis. "Giuro che non l'ha fatto. I-Io gli ho dato del malato e gli ho detto di andare all'inferno quando mi ha minacciato di nuovo."</p>
<p>"Bravo." Ringhiò Harry.</p>
<p>"Malato, ecco cos'è quel vecchio bastardo del cazzo."</p>
<p>Si passò una mano tra i capelli, in modo stressante e borbottò una serie di parolacce sottovoce prima di sospirare profondamente e riportare lo sguardo su Louis, che aveva ancora un'espressione di disagio sul viso, ripensando alla situazione appena vissuta.</p>
<p>"Questo deve essere segnalato, Louis..."</p>
<p>"No." Il ragazzo più piccolo lo interruppe, velocemente. "N-non puoi."</p>
<p>"Pulce, devo." Disse Harry con fermezza. "Quello che ti è successo è stata una forma indiretta di molestia sessuale, indipendentemente dal fatto che ti abbia toccato o meno. È una molestia sessuale e deve essere denunciata."</p>
<p>"Harry, no." Disse Louis, ostinatamente. "È già abbastanza brutto che l'amministrazione non esiterà ad arrestarti se ti vedono fissarmi troppo a lungo! Se scoprono che hai contattato la polizia per lui, chi può dire che non oseranno esitare a fare lo stesso con te? "</p>
<p>"Non si tratta di me, Louis." Provò Harry esasperato. "Si tratta di te. Sto solo cercando di tenerti al sicuro da questo bastardo malato. Non vuoi essere al sicuro?"</p>
<p>Questa volta Louis lo schernì e si alzò dal suo posto sulle ginocchia dell'uomo.</p>
<p>"Sul serio?" Esclamò, ridacchiando senza fiato, e non rendendosi nemmeno conto che le lacrime minacciavano di cadere dai suoi occhi. "Se è così 'su di me' allora, capiresti che non voglio perderti, Harry. Non mi ha toccato..."</p>
<p>"Non importa!" Abbaiò Harry, quasi facendo sussultare Louis. "Voleva che gli facessi un favore sessuale, Louis. Perché non riesci a fartelo passare per la testa?"</p>
<p>"Ho paura, va bene?"</p>
<p>Louis lasciò che un silenzioso singhiozzo gli scivolasse dalle labbra mentre confessava le sue paure ad Harry.</p>
<p>"M-Mi ha detto che mi sarei pentito di averlo rifiutato." Spiegò. "Quando me l'ha detto mi-mi sono sentito così terrorizzato, perché riuscivo solo a pensare all'unica cosa che ha contro di noi. La nostra relazione." Deglutì, forte. "E da quel momento mi sono spaventato, Harry. Non capisci che con una telefonata potresti essere portato via da me per... Dio sa, per quanto tempo?"</p>
<p>Iniziò a singhiozzare più forte e si sentì emotivamente svuotato dallo stress che aveva subito in un solo semplice giorno, piangendo così tanto che non si era nemmeno reso conto che Harry aveva cominciato a fare cauti passi in avanti finché non si era trovato di fronte al suo corpo tremante.</p>
<p>"Pulce." Harry sospirò, tristemente. "Andiamo."</p>
<p>Louis era ancora profondamente irritato con il riccio, ma non poteva non accettare la sua offerta, desiderava disperatamente l'affetto del suo ragazzo in ogni modo possibile.</p>
<p>Quindi, con ciò, cedette e si lasciò trascinare tra le forti braccia di Harry, che lo sollevò con cura e portò il suo esile corpo tremante fino al divano, sedendosi con Louis ancora sopra di lui.</p>
<p>"Capisco." Era tutto ciò che riusciva a dire.</p>
<p>Louis tirò su col naso e annuì, avvolgendo le braccia intorno a Harry mentre continuava a piangere in silenzio, inzuppando la sua camicia con le lacrime.</p>
<p>Rimase tranquillo tra le sue braccia per qualche istante, finché Louis non si staccò tremante per guardarlo negli occhi.</p>
<p>"Io-io voglio sentirmi al sicuro, m-ma non posso farlo senza sapere che anche tu lo sei." Si morse il labbro inferiore insicuro. "Volevo denunciarlo anche io, ma le conseguenze sono troppo rischiose e, io... ho solo bisogno di te, Harry. Quindi, per favore Harry."</p>
<p>Harry sospirò e lasciò cadere la testa sulla spalla di Louis, combattendo con i suoi pensieri, mentre Louis passava delicatamente una delle sue piccole mani tra i suoi lunghi ricci, finché non lo sentì parlare.</p>
<p>"Mi dispiace." Mormorò. "Per tutto, piccolo, mi dispiace davvero."</p>
<p>"Non hai bisogno di scusarti, Haz..."</p>
<p>"Sì, Louis." Intervenne Harry. "Questo non sarebbe dovuto accadere e il fatto che lo abbia fatto mi fa venir voglia di staccare la testa a quel vecchio stronzo per aver anche solo insinuato che avrebbe voluto qualcosa da te. Mi sento come se fosse colpa mia."</p>
<p>"Non lo è." Louis si accigliò. "Le cose accadono per una ragione, e forse non ce n'è una vera e propria per questa situazione, ma sto bene, e questo è tutto ciò che conta, okay?"</p>
<p>Poteva ancora vedere chiari segni di esitazione e testardaggine negli occhi di Harry, e sospirò prima di prendere a coppa entrambi i lati del suo viso con le mani, poi chinandosi per premere insieme le loro fronti.</p>
<p>"Per favore," Sussurrò. "Non pensiamoci più."</p>
<p>Harry strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e rimase in silenzio finché non sospirò. "Tutto a posto." quando alla fine decise di cedere alla supplica di Louis, nonostante la sua persistente riluttanza.</p>
<p>"Va bene." Louis sorrise. "Coccole?"</p>
<p>Harry ridacchiò e non rispose. Si alzò dal divano portando facilmente Louis con sé, guadagnandosi un piccolo squittio di sorpresa dal ragazzo. Harry li portò di sopra, e una volta nella sua camera da letto, i due si spogliarono rapidamente e strisciarono nel letto, dove Louis si rannicchiò sotto il caldo piumone dal profumo inconfondibile.</p>
<p>I minuti passavano, e presto si ritrovarono in un acceso scontro di lingue e denti, unendo le loro labbra in baci rumorosi che di casto avevano ben poco, mentre lottavano tra le lenzuola.</p>
<p>"Mio." Gemette Harry nella bocca di Louis.</p>
<p>Louis arrossì e piagnucolò quando iniziò a massaggiarsi il sedere con le sue mani. "Tuo." Esalò, tirando leggermente i riccioli aggrovigliati di Harry. "H-Harry."</p>
<p>Il suo corpo tremava agitandosi ad ogni secondo che passava, mentre Harry si allontanava e iniziava a trascinare la bocca sul suo collo, lasciando una scia di baci e spostandosi sulle clavicole, dove succhiò un lembo di pelle rendendolo violaceo. "Cosa vuoi, piccolo?" Mormorò contro la sua pelle delicata.</p>
<p>Louis ansimò piano e si morse il labbro inferiore, lasciando che i suoi occhi si chiudessero prima di riaprirli mentre rispondeva timidamente.</p>
<p>"Io-io voglio che tu faccia l'amore con me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. trente et un</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Avvertenze: smut</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Io-io voglio che tu faccia l'amore con me."</p><p>Harry fissò il ragazzo, l'agitazione evidente negli occhi spalancati mentre lui cercava di elaborare rapidamente la confessione di Louis.</p><p>"Piccolo..." Si interruppe, confuso. "Io-"</p><p>"Per favore," Lo interruppe Louis piagnucolando. "Lo so che volevi che aspettassi finché non sarei stato pronto, m-ma lo sono, Harry. Sono pronto, ora." Ammise. "Quindi per favore, fai l'amore con me."</p><p>Harry continuò a fissare intensamente il ragazzo che giaceva sotto di lui, esalando un roco "cazzo", mentre lo guardava.</p><p>"Piccolo, non lo so..."</p><p>Louis si sentì battere il cuore, a quelle parole. "N-non vuoi farlo con me?" Sussurrò con voce incrinata.</p><p>Harry si affrettò a liberare Louis da quel pensiero totalmente sbagliato zittendolo con un dolce bacio sulle sue labbra, staccandosi scuotendo la testa.</p><p>"No pulce, certo che sì." Lo calmò. "Non lo vorrei con nessun altro, angelo, lo sai?"</p><p>Le lacrime stavano minacciando di cadere dagli occhi di Louis mentre si lasciava sfuggire un silenzioso piagnucolio. "Allora, p-perché hai detto..."</p><p>"Amore, voglio solo assicurarmi che tu sia pronto al cento per cento per farlo." Spiegò Harry, alzando una mano per stringere delicatamente la guancia di Louis. "Non voglio forzarti, voglio il tuo massimo consenso prima di andare avanti, okay? Ne sei assolutamente sicuro?"</p><p>Gli occhi di Louis si addolcirono; le sue preoccupazioni svanivano mentre il suo cuore si gonfiava enormemente per l'uomo sopra a lui. Provò così tanto amore da esserne travolto.</p><p>"Sono pronto, Haz." Annuì, semplicemente. "Davvero. Mi fido di te, e confido che ti prenderai cura di me. Giusto?"</p><p>"Quello è fuori discussione piccolo."</p><p>Louis sorrise e annuì, allungando il collo per baciare dolcemente il naso di Harry, sorridendo maggiormente quando il ragazzo arricciò il naso affettuosamente.</p><p>"Allora questa è la tua risposta." Sussurrò Louis.</p><p>Harry esitò per un momento prima di chinarsi e riprendere a muovere le sue labbra in un bacio lento e appassionato, rendendo Louis completamente malleabile tra le sue mani mentre le loro bocche cominciavano a lavorare pigramente l'una contro l'altra; Harry non voleva correre.</p><p>Voleva... Anzi, aveva bisogno che questo momento fosse perfetto perché Louis era perfetto, e Harry sentiva un innegabile bisogno di mostrargli proprio questo.</p><p>"Ti amo piccolo." Disse Harry, baciandolo più profondamente. "Tanto."</p><p>"Lo so." Louis rispose senza fiato, alzando le sue fragili braccia per avvolgerle intorno al collo di Harry. "Ti amo anch'io."</p><p>Il riccio si scostò dalle sue labbra per spostarsi sul collo di Louis, dove coprì ogni lembo di pelle con morsi e baci, che suscitarono un gemito ansimante nel più giovane.</p><p>Louis piagnucolò e immediatamente ricambiò quando Harry lo interruppe con un tenero bacio prima di tornare a riempirgli il collo di baci infiniti, spostando la bocca verso il corpo di Louis.</p><p>Il più grande lasciò baci umidi intorno alle clavicole prominenti di Louis, fino al petto dove la sua bocca iniziò a torturare un capezzolo eretto dell'adolescente, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Louis per l'improvvisa scossa di piacere.</p><p>Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito acuto mentre l'uomo iniziava a succhiare teneramente il suo capezzolo, facendo inarcare la schiena di Louis.</p><p>"D-daddy." Soffocò Louis ansimando quando Harry si spostò sull'altro capezzolo. "Oh, cazzo."</p><p>Harry non perse tempo e fece roteare la sua lingua calda attorno all'areola e quasi gemendo per il sapore dolce, trattenendolo con i denti e riposizionando le labbra, lasciandolo poi improvvisamente con un sonoro "pop" e ghignare mentre ammirava il suo lavoro. Soffiò aria fresca su ogni capezzolo prima di continuare a baciare il corpo tremante di Louis</p><p>"Sei così bello." Mormorò contro lo stomaco di Louis. "Sono così fortunato."</p><p>Louis arrossì e sentì il suo petto riscaldarsi di adorazione per Harry mentre lo osservava lasciare baci delicati sulla leggera peluria del ventre. Sorrise e abbassò le mani per passarle delicatamente tra i ricci, massaggiandogli teneramente il cuoio capelluto mentre Harry lasciava altri baci sui suoi fianchi.</p><p>Harry osservò ogni singola curva che incorniciava alla perfezione la figura di Louis, adorando in silenzio ogni parte del suo corpo in modi che il ragazzo probabilmente non avrebbe mai capito; adorarlo come se questi momenti fossero gli ultimi.</p><p>Si sbarazzò della biancheria intima di Louis, lasciando dolci morsi sul corpo del ragazzo, facendolo piagnucolare mentre Harry succhiava avidamente la pelle nell'interno coscia.</p><p>"H-Harry." Piagnucolò Louis irrequieto.</p><p>Il suo cazzo era duro contro lo stomaco e il liquido pre seminale ormai gocciolava libero mentre tirava dolcemente i capelli di Harry, spazientendosi per la lentezza.</p><p>"Pazienza, piccolo." Lo placò Harry. "Va tutto bene." Ridacchiò quando piagnucolò di nuovo. "Daddy sa cosa vuoi, ma non vogliamo andare troppo veloce, no? Rilassati, tesoro."</p><p>Le guance di Louis erano arrossate mentre annuiva e inalava un respiro tremante per tentare di rilassarsi come gli aveva suggerito Harry, ma spalancò gli occhi quando sentì un paio di grandi mani allargargli le natiche, mentre l'aria fresca colpiva la sua apertura.</p><p>Harry avvolse le sue braccia muscolose attorno alle cosce di Louis per impedirgli di dimenarsi e continuò a stuzzicare il ragazzo, finché non riuscì a resistere all'impulso e si chinò per appoggiare la bocca sull'apertura di Louis che mugolò appena.</p><p>Iniziò a lasciare baci leggeri, mentre Louis respirava pesantemente mordendosi il labbro inferiore per evitare di gemere rumorosamente. "D-Daddy." Si lamentò.</p><p>Harry tirò fuori la lingua iniziando a leccare, succhiare e mordicchiare la pelle, cosa che fece impazzire Louis, che cercava di trattenere inutilmente i gemiti e aveva nascosto le mani tra i ricci di Harry stringendoli gradualmente mentre Harry leccava più a fondo, colpendo le sue pareti con la sua lingua calda.</p><p>"Il mio dolce ragazzo." Mormorò nell'apertura svolazzante di Louis. "Ha sempre un sapore così meraviglioso. Daddy non ne ha mai abbastanza di te."</p><p>Continuò a leccare il ragazzo ancora per un po' prima di allontanarsi completamente asciugandosi il mento mentre guardava il volto di Louis arrossato.</p><p>"È stato un bene, piccolo? Abbiamo ancora voglia di fare di più?" Domandò a bassa voce.</p><p>Louis annuì avidamente, disperato per avere un qualsiasi contatto.</p><p>"P-Per favore, daddy." Ansimò. "Ho così tanto bisogno di te. Per favore..."</p><p>Harry ridacchiò. "Piano, amore. Ho capito. Pazienza, ricordi?" Louis annuì velocemente mentre il riccio si chinava per catturare le loro labbra in un altro lento bacio prima di allontanarsi. "Pensi di essere pronto per le mie dita adesso, tesoro?"</p><p>Louis piagnucolò solo per aver sentito quelle parole uscire dalla bocca di Harry, era così eccitato da sentirsi quasi schiacciato dal suo stesso piacere. "Si Daddy." Annuì freneticamente.</p><p>Harry sorrise all'entusiasmo del suo bambino sentendosi anche lui piuttosto impaziente, ma respingeva i propri bisogni per rimanere concentrato.</p><p>Baciò Louis ancora una volta; non ne aveva mai abbastanza, e si allontanò per andare a prendere il lubrificante e un preservativo.</p><p>Una volta tornato, sorrise quando vide un rossore scuro espandersi sulle guance di Louis dopo aver notato i due oggetti tenuti saldamente nella mano di Harry.</p><p>"Li ho comprati qualche giorno fa." Lo informò mettendoli di lato mentre si chinava per baciare la punta del naso di Louis che sorrise. "Va bene?"</p><p>Il ragazzo annuì, "s-sì." Mormorò scrollando le spalle. "Ehm, c-cos'è quella roba dentro la bottiglia?"</p><p>Harry sentì il suo cazzo contrarsi per l'innocenza di Louis e represse un gemito baciando le labbra di Louis, prima di allontanarsi per rispondere.</p><p>"È lubrificante, tesoro. Per aiutarti a rendere tutto più facile e meno doloroso per te, va bene?" Spiegò, e Louis annuì insicuro,</p><p>Harry poteva percepire l'ansia disegnata sul volto di Louis per come i suoi occhi guizzarono da un lato all'altro della camera da letto e Harry sospirò</p><p>"Pulce." Cominciò, ottenendo il contatto visivo di Louis. "Per favore, non aver paura di dirmi se sei troppo nervoso per andare fino in fondo, va bene? Voglio che tu sia felice e rilassato, okay angelo?"</p><p>Il cuore di Louis svolazzò e annuì mentre provava a rilassarsi il più possibile.</p><p>"Lo so, Haz." Sussurrò timidamente. "È solo che è la prima volta." Arrossì mentre Harry lo fissava con affetto.</p><p>"Va tutto bene, piccolo. Capisco, ma per favore, dimmi se qualcosa non va o se ti senti a disagio, okay?"</p><p>"Si Daddy." Ridacchiò Louis roteando gli occhi al cielo, quante volte aveva ripetuto quella frase? pensò Louis. "Lo-lo farò, lo prometto. P-possiamo continuare ora?"</p><p>Harry non rispose, solo zittendolo con un bacio che divenne appassionato in pochi secondi, e presto Louis si ritrovò a guardare sbalordito tre dita della mano del riccio completamente lubrificate.</p><p>Louis si morse il labbro inferiore forte e trattenne un respiro tremante quando improvvisamente sentì una delle dita di Harry tracciare delicatamente il bordo della sua apertura. "Pronto piccolo?" Sentì Harry parlare e annuì ansiosamente, chiudendo gli occhi prima di riaprirli.</p><p>Harry, rassicurante, fece scorrere la sua mano sulla coscia di Louis, sussurrando cose dolci per calmarlo mentre inseriva lentamente un dito nell'apertura stretta del ragazzo, tenendolo sempre d'occhio e analizzando ogni sua espressione.</p><p>Il viso di Louis aveva dipinta una smorfia di disagio a causa della leggera sensazione di bruciore che fece quasi sanguinare il labbro dal morderlo così forte.</p><p>"Piccolo, respira." Lo calmò Harry, chinandosi per baciare le labbra increspate di Louis. "Hai bisogno di rilassarti, okay? Farai solo peggio se ti irrigidisci, amore mio."</p><p>Il ragazzo annuì, mentre si lasciava cadere tra le sue labbra con un respiro tremante e ansimante.</p><p>"Mi-mi dispiace." Louis piagnucolò: "Mi dispiace, Daddy. Brucia, tantissimo." Divagò, sentendosi patetico.</p><p>Harry scosse la testa prima di baciarlo ancora una volta. "Non scusarti piccolo, va bene. Capisco. È un po' doloroso, ma ti prometto che non dura, okay? Solo - Continua a respirare tesoro, per favore non trattenerti. "</p><p>Louis annuì e lasciò che Harry continuasse, e nel giro di pochi minuti si stava già lamentando e stava già implorando Harry di aggiungere un altro dito - rihiesta che il riccio non esitò a soddisfare.</p><p>"Ci siamo, tesoro." Lodó Harry. "Avevi solo bisogno di rilassarti un po', mmh?"</p><p>Louis sentì il piacere scorrere nelle vene mentre un gemito incontrollato sfuggiva tra le sue labbra man mano che le dita di Harry affondavano in profondità contro la sua prostata sensibile. Il suo corpo tremava mentre si lamentava, "D-Daddy..."</p><p>Harry non perse tempo ad aggiungere il terzo dito e continuò a preparare Louis, sentendosi male per quanto il ragazzo fosse stretto intorno alle sue dita affusolate, sapendo che in pochi istanti quella stessa tensione sarebbe stata avvolta attorno al suo stesso cazzo.</p><p>"B-basta, Daddy." Lo informò Louis respirando affannosamente.</p><p>Sapendo che il ragazzo probabilmente non sarebbe durato un altro minuto, Harry lo baciò profondamente e diede un'ultima spinta contro la sua prostata facendolo gridare, prima di ritrarre lentamente le dita.</p><p>Louis si lamentò per la perdita del contatto, ma fu distratto dal loro bacio mentre lasciava che la lingua di Harry vagasse calda intorno alla sua bocca.</p><p>"Sei andato così bene pulce. Sono così orgoglioso di te." Tubò Harry dopo essersi allontanato. "Sei ancora pronto o abbiamo bisogno di una pausa?"</p><p>"N-No, Daddy, per favore." Lo implorò Louis. "Ho-ho bisogno di te, Haz - per favore, lo voglio così tanto."</p><p>Harry non poté fare a meno di ringhiare sommessamente ale preghiere del ragazzo, si trovò a guardare il cazzo dolorosamente duro per aver sentito il suo bambino implorarlo e voleva assolutamente fare suo Louis, ma doveva rispettare i suoi tempi.</p><p>"Rilassati, angelo mio." Ricordò, inspirando un respiro acuto. "Stiamo bene, ma dobbiamo prendere le cose con calma, okay?"</p><p>Louis annuì e ricambiò il bacio quando Harry premette rapidamente le loro labbra insieme di nuovo, prima di appoggiarsi allo schienale per iniziare a sfilarsi la propria biancheria intima.</p><p>Andò a prendere un preservativo, ma proprio mentre stava per aprirlo sentì delle mani minuscole interrompere improvvisamente le sue azioni e alzò lo sguardo per vedere che Louis si era mosso davanti a lui e ora lo stava fissando con occhi timidi e speranzosi.</p><p>"Ehm, io-va bene se lo faccio io, Daddy?" Domandò timidamente.</p><p>Harry sospirò pesantemente e trattenne un gemito. "Certo, piccolo. Fai pure." Annuì.</p><p>I suoi occhi erano scuri e dilatati mentre guardava Louis avvolgere con cura le sue mani intorno al cazzo rosso e dolorante di Harry, pompando la sua erezione con movimenti cadenzati mentre si sporgeva in avanti per leccare una goccia di liquido che fuoriusciva dalla fessura di Harry facendolo imprecare.</p><p>"C-Cazzo." Grugnì Harry. "Andiamo, piccolo. Facciamo in fretta, mmh?"</p><p>Louis mormorò, facendo tremare le gambe di Harry per la piacevole vibrazione e arrossì mentre si tirava indietro. "S-scusa, Daddy." Gli sorrise timidamente.</p><p>Poi, Louis prese il preservativo dalla confezione e lo srotolò sul cazzo di Harry.</p><p>Non ci volle molto perché i due trovassero una posizione comoda mentre Harry si lubrificava rapidamente. Louis emise un sospiro tremante quando sentì Harry posizionarsi davanti alla sua entrata, tracciando lentamente il bordo dell'apertura del ragazzo con la punta.</p><p>"Ti amo." Mormorò Harry, lasciando teneri baci sul viso di Louis, poi spostandosi per fissarlo direttamente negli occhi. "Per favore, ricordati di dirmi se fa troppo male o se ti fa sentire a disagio in qualsiasi modo possibile, okay? Prometto di essere molto gentile, tesoro, ma stiamo ancora seguendo il tuo ritmo, va bene?"</p><p>Louis deglutì nervosamente mentre fissava le sfere color giada del suo ragazzo prima di annuire debolmente.</p><p>"P-Prometti di essere gentile?" Chiese con voce appena udibile.</p><p>Harry sorrise amorevolmente. "Croce sul cuore, piccolo." Assicurò.</p><p>Louis timidamente diede al riccio il permesso di iniziare a spingere con decisione, facendo sì che Louis emettesse un rantolo doloroso per la puntura acuta che gli colpì la parte bassa della schiena; le lacrime gli salirono immediatamente agli occhi.</p><p>Strinse gli occhi e piagnucolò, stringendosi forte intorno all'uomo mentre Harry smetteva di baciargli il collo, interrompendo le sue azioni per guardare l'adolescente angosciato.</p><p>"M-male." Soffocò Louis mentre alcune lacrime gli uscivano dagli occhi.</p><p>Harry si accigliò preoccupato. "Lo so, piccolo, mi dispiace." Si scusò, prendendo dolcemente a coppa la guancia del ragazzo con una mano. "Stai andando così bene, angelo. Non piangere, tesoro, guardami."</p><p>Louis singhiozzò e riaprì lentamente gli occhi iniettati di sangue, fissando l'uomo attraverso la sua visione sfocata.</p><p>"Ascoltami, piccolo, non dobbiamo assolutamente continuare se stai soffrendo troppo, okay?" Spiegò Harry seriamente. "Non mi arrabbierò tesoro, ti amo, a prescindere da..."</p><p>"N-No." Louis lo interruppe in fretta. "S-sto bene Hazza, davvero. È solo un po' doloroso m-ma posso ancora continuare." Disse timidamente. "P-Per favore?"</p><p>Harry strinse gli occhi severamente. "Louis."</p><p>Proprio mentre stava per parlare di nuovo, fu interrotto dalle labbra di Louis sulle sue.</p><p>"P-Per favore, Daddy?" Sussurrò.</p><p>Fu tutto quello che servì ad Harry per arrendersi e baciare il ragazzo ormai senza fiato, mentre continuava a farsi strada con cautela dentro Louis, baciando ogni parte del viso dell'adolescente per distrarlo dal dolore.</p><p>Una volta spinto completamente dentro, aspettò pazientemente che Louis gli desse il segnale di muoversi e, una volta dato il permesso, Harry ritrasse lentamente i fianchi prima di spingere delicatamente in avanti nel ragazzo, che gemette dolcemente per la strana sensazione di piacere che lo pervase.</p><p>Harry grugnì e strinse il fianco di Louis con una mano mentre l'altra si avvolgeva intorno alla sua erezione, tenendo Louis contro il suo stesso corpo mentre cominciavano a fare l'amore.</p><p>"Sei così stretto." L'uomo sospirò. "Dio, sei fantastico piccolo. Scommetto che ti senti così pieno, non è vero?"</p><p>Louis piagnucolò, inarcando la schiena mentre annuiva. "S-sì, Daddy." Ansimò: "Non mi sono mai sentito più pieno. Sei così grande." Piagnucolò, stringendosi intorno all'uomo. "P-Più veloce."</p><p>Harry sarebbe stato crudele a rifiutare la richiesta del ragazzo e fece schioccare i fianchi, mentre iniziava ad aumentare la velocità facendolo gridare. Le sue unghie smangiucchiate affondarono nel fondoschiena di Harry per trascinarlo contro di lui, molto probabilmente lasciando minuscole cicatrici.</p><p>"Piccolo, stai prendendo il mio cazzo così bene."</p><p>Louis si limitò a piagnucolare; il suo corpo minuscolo saltava a ogni spinta che riceveva. I suoi occhi si spostarono dietro la testa per la quantità di piacere che scorreva nelle sue vene, e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi sempre più vicino quando una familiare sensazione gli si formò alla bocca dello stomaco.</p><p>"Sono vicino, Daddy." Disse, rilasciando un gemito acuto quando sentì il cazzo di Harry colpire la sua prostata per l'ennesima volta.</p><p>"Va tutto bene, angelo." Assicurò Harry. "Non aver paura di lasciarti andare." Grugnì. "Sei stato così bravo stanotte."</p><p>Louis annuì mentre il suo respiro diventava gradualmente affannoso, il corpo tremava mentre stringeva le braccia intorno al collo dell'uomo. Harry non era nemmeno sicuro di quanto tempo sarebbe durato (sicuramente non tanto a giudicare dai lamenti).</p><p>Harry indietreggiò per un momento per aggrapparsi alle gambe di Louis, mettendole sulle sue spalle e spingendo maggiormente con una nuova angolazione che fece gridare Louis in pura estasi.</p><p>"H-Hazza!" Gemette, gettando indietro la testa.</p><p>Harry si chinò per catturare le loro labbra in un bacio appassionato, mentre rallentava le sue spinte, ognuna sempre più profonda. Si beò degli incessanti gemiti e lamenti di Louis mentre il suono della loro pelle che schiaffeggiava dolcemente riempiva la stanza silenziosa.</p><p>"Il mio bellissimo ragazzo." Mormorò, caldamente. "Ti amo così tanto."</p><p>Harry abbassò una mano per ad accarezzare Louis, non volendo altro che guardare il suo ragazzo venire intorno al suo cazzo.</p><p>Louis piagnucolò in risposta; la sua faccia si contorse per il piacere e per l'incapacità di formare parole appropriate dalla sensazione delle spinte controllate ma potenti di Harry che lo mandavano su un altro pianeta.</p><p>Harry continuava a fare l'amore con Louis, rudemente ma teneramente, sussurrandogli dolci parole all'orecchio che riempirono Louis di un travolgente senso di calore, e presto si trovò a gridare il nome di Harry mentre veniva sulla mano dell'uomo; il corpo sobbalzava per le scosse di piacere.</p><p>Harry grugnì piano mentre rallentava le spinte e finalmente venne nel preservativo, gemendo sommessamente nell'incavo del collo del ragazzo.</p><p>Louis ansimò, le palpebre erano pesanti mentre cercava di riprendersi dalle sensazioni appena sperimentate. "D-daddy..." Piagnucolò.</p><p>Harry si allontanò per guardare Louis e unì rapidamente le loro labbra, baciandolo con ogni fibra in lui. "Ti amo tanto." Ricordò, ridacchiando senza fiato quando il suo ragazzo ridacchiò stancamente.</p><p>"Ti amo anche io, Harry." Louis sorrise con un'espressione beata stampata sul suo viso arrossato.</p><p>Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche istante prima che Louis iniziasse a sentirsi eccessivamente sensibile. Harry uscì dal ragazzo con attenzione e legò il preservativo usato prima di alzarsi tremante dal loro letto, rassicurando Louis che sarebbe tornato subito.</p><p>Con un panno inumidito in mano, Harry asciugò delicatamente il corpo surriscaldato di Louis insieme al suo prima di metterlo da parte e spostarsi per sdraiarsi accanto al ragazzo.</p><p>"È andata così bene stasera, piccolo." Mormorò contro le labbra di Louis quando si chinò bacialo. "Sono molto orgoglioso di te, amore. Mi stupisci ogni giorno. "</p><p>Louis si crogiolava nelle lodi di Harry; non ne aveva mai abbastanza.</p><p>"Grazie Haz." Sorrise docilmente. "Ehm, ne è valsa decisamente la pena aspettare." Arrossì, baciando le labbra di Harry ancora una volta.</p><p>Lui sorrise. "Sì, mio caro. Sicuramente."</p><p>Louis sospirò felice; si sentiva innegabilmente stordito a causa del fatto che avesse appena perso la verginità.</p><p>Premette il suo corpo contro quello tonico di Harry e si accoccolò su di lui, dandogli un ultimo bacio al petto prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che il sonno lo sopraffacesse.</p><p>Ignaro del fatto che Harry non si fosse ancora addormentato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. trente deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Avvertenze: angst, violenza, linguaggio forte</strong>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>È successo tutto così in fretta.</p>
<p>Un minuto prima, Harry teneva stretto al suo petto il corpo minuto di Louis. Il minuto successivo, era costretto a lasciarlo per essere ammanettato mentre alcuni agenti armati facevano irruzione attraverso la sua porta di casa.</p>
<p>Louis ricordava di indossare solo la grande maglietta bianca di Harry mentre urlava e gridava ai poliziotti di lasciarlo andare, ma fallì miseramente quando si accorse che ignoravano volutamente le sue urla mentre altri poliziotti continuavano a spingere Harry verso la volante.</p>
<p>Ricordava di aver avuto un breve contatto visivo con Harry quando cercò di guardare Louis appena sopra la sua spalla, ma la sua testa venne girata dagli uomini in divisa e Louis gridò ancora di più, se possibile, per la loro mancanza di tatto e la cattiveria di quel gesto.</p>
<p>Ricordava la scena caotica che si formava intorno a lui. I vicini spaventati si coprivano la bocca per lo shock, cameraman e giornalisti di diverse testate li circondavano cercando di ottenere quante più informazioni possibili, ma con tutto il trambusto Louis riusciva a concentrarsi solo su Harry, mentre guardava l'amore della sua vita che gli veniva strappato via.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*flashback*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lasciami andare, cazzo!" Gridò Louis con rabbia mentre si dimenava dalla presa del poliziotto. "Non potete portarmelo via! P-Per favore, n-no!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Calmati, ragazzo. Adesso sei al sicuro." Lo informò uno dei poliziotti.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il corpo di Louis tremava di rabbia mentre continuava a dimenarsi, cercando di liberarsi dalla forte presa dell'uomo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-Non mi ha fatto niente!" Urlò disperatamente. "Per favore, lascialo andare!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nel frattempo Harry manteneva un'espressione vuota sul viso nonostante la forte sensazione all'altezza del petto, che si stringeva dolorosamente per le grida disperate di Louis. Deglutì il nodo che aveva in gola e ricacciò indietro le lacrime che gli facevano bruciare gli occhi mentre sentiva uno dei poliziotti pronunciare parole sconnesse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Harry Styles, sei in arresto per l'aggressione sessuale ai danni di Louis Tomlinson e sei accusato di averlo coinvolto in una relazione minorile con lui. Qualunque cosa tu dica potrà essere usata contro di te in tribunale."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry strinse la mascella e represse il forte impulso di gridare, avrebbe solo portato a fargli trascorrere più tempo in prigione ed era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto. Continuò a fissare senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione il finestrino dell'auto della polizia, mentre le manette che circondavano i suoi polsi sembravano trapassargli la pelle da parte a parte.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Figliolo, se non ti calmi dovremo trattenerti." Lo informò un poliziotto sospirando. "Sappiamo che sei arrabbiato, ma ora se n'è andato. Non ti metterà mai più le mani addosso..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis vide nero e con un ultimo strattone si liberò dalla presa dell'uomo che lo tratteneva mentre si precipitava verso Harry che era in procinto di essere messo nella macchina della polizia, ma prima che potesse entrare con la testa sentì delle piccole mani che lo tiravano e che lo fecero girare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In pochi secondi, un paio di labbra morbide e familiari si schiantarono sulle sue, facendo crollare la guardia di Harry mentre le lacrime iniziarono a scendere non solo sulle sue, ma anche sulle guance di Louis.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il castano lo baciò, forte e bisognoso. Le braccia erano strette intorno al collo di Harry mentre la polizia lottava per allontanarli, e anche con la sensazione delle mani che gli afferravano la vita Louis non lo lasciava andare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Io-io ti amo." Singhiozzò contro la bocca di Harry, bloccando il rumore del vociare dei poliziotti che intimavano loro di lasciarsi andare. "Mi-mi dispiace, Haz. M-mi dispiace, p-per favore non lasciarmi."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Amore mio, non potrei mai lasciarti." Gracchiò Harry. "Amo ..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All'improvviso, un suono elettrico li interruppe e Harry fu costretto a terra mentre un ufficiale gli teneva un taser sul petto, lasciando che il dispositivo si attaccasse a Harry che biascicava in modo incontrollabile parole sconnesse, gli occhi si spalancano mentre rotolavano indietro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis soffocò un singhiozzo. "Smettila!" Gridò.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Proprio mentre stava per cadere in ginocchio per cercare di togliere il taser dal corpo Harry un altro poliziotto lo prese per le braccia e lo ammanettò rapidamente mentre Louis continuava a urlare e singhiozzare, osservare il corpo di Harry contorcersi terribilmente prima di accasciarsi contro l'erba mentreil poliziotto finalmente spegneva il taser.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"T-Tu fottuto pezzo di merda!" Gridò Louis. "Vaffanculo, lasciami!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L'agente che aveva finito di calmare Harry ridacchiò amaramente e si avvicinò a Louis, che si limitò a sputargli addosso parole amare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Vuoi che faccia anche te?" L'uomo inarcò un sopracciglio sollevando il taser mentre fissava Louis.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis ringhiò e cercò attaccarlo, ma sentì una fitta dolorosamente acuta sulla sua guancia sinistra, segnale che il poliziotto lo aveva schiaffeggiato. Emise un respiro tremante ma placò il dolore e continuò solo a cercare di divincolarsi; ogni fibra del suo corpo spingeva per ucciderlo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L'ufficiale ridacchiò di nuovo e fece un passo indietro, non prima di parlare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Controlla le parole ragazzo. Non mi trattengo se si tratta di froci come te." Minacciò cupo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis era rosso dalla rabbia e non si rendeva nemmeno conto delle parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Vai a farti fottere, muori." Sputò incattivito.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo sguardo del poliziotto si fece più duro e Louis non si scompose nemmeno quando alzò di nuovo la mano per schiaffeggiarlo solo perché un altro ufficiale lo fermò appena in tempo, trascinandolo via da Louis mentre cominciava a rimproverarlo con rabbia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis si guardò le mani tremanti ammanettate dietro la schiena mentre trascinavano il ragazzo quasi senza vita nel retro della macchina della polizia; il suo cuore si stava sgretolando nel modo più agonizzante possibile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dei singhiozzi incontrollabili gli pervasero il corpo mentre guardava l'uomo che amava essere portato via da lui; il suo peggiore incubo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Le sirene della polizia si accesero e riempirono l'aria rumorosa mentre l'auto si portava sulla strada affollata, lasciando Louis senza speranza e completamente affranto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>*fine flashback*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. trente trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis si trovava nella camera da letto di Harry.</p><p>La <em>loro</em> camera da letto.</p><p>Erano ormai passate due ore da quando tutto il trambusto si era placato. Due ore da quando Harry gli è stato portato via.</p><p>
  <em>Due ore da quando il suo cuore si era spezzato.</em>
</p><p>I poliziotti alla fine gli avevano tolto le manette dopo aver pensato ingenuamente che si fosse calmato, il che era assolutamente impossibile. Louis era solo riuscito a nascondere le sue emozioni e a reprimerle dentro di sé, ma ora era pronto ad esplodere e Louis non sapeva quanto si sarebbe riuscito a trattenere.</p><p>C'era solo un'auto della polizia ancora fuori casa, in attesa che Louis finisse di rivestirsi e di raccogliere le sue cose.</p><p>L'agente si era anche scusato con Louis per il comportamento del suo collega nei suoi confronti, ma a Louis non sarebbe potuto importare di meno delle scuse di merda dell'uomo; aveva altre cose di cui preoccuparsi e l'impronta rossa della mano che ancora indugiava sulla sua guancia non era tra quelle.</p><p>Louis sospirò tremante mentre si sedeva sul bordo del letto.</p><p>Immediatamente, i ricordi lo inondarono nuovamente. I ricordi di Louis che si donava a Harry e loro che finalmente si univano amandosi alla follia, non sapendo che quel momento sarebbe stato il loro primo e ultimo.</p><p>Le lacrime minacciavano di cadere dagli occhi di Louis, ma si era affrettato a ricacciarle indietro e aveva trattenuto un respiro tremante, mettendo le mani sulle ginocchia e stringendo le dita ritrovandosi le nocche bianche.</p><p>"Respira." Si persuase.</p><p>Si spostò leggermente, stava per mettere la testa tra le mani fino a quando il ronzio del suo telefono che vibrava nella tasca posteriore catturò la sua attenzione. Sospirando, afferrò rapidamente il dispositivo e controllò l'ID del chiamante mordendosi il labbro nervosamente prima di rispondere.</p><p>"Louis." Sospirò Zayn sollevato.</p><p>Il ragazzo più piccolo sentì la morsa al petto allentarsi al suono confortante della voce del suo migliore amico.</p><p>"Z-Zayn?" Soffocò.</p><p>Lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero per un momento quando la voce morbida di Zayn lo rassicurò che era lì. Dopo tacque per un momento, prima che finalmente il moro parlasse di nuovo.</p><p>"Oh, Lou. Mi dispiace tanto." Sussurrò.</p><p>Louis si morse duramente il labbro inferiore per impedirgli di tremare, non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste con cui rispondere quindi Zayn lo prese come un segno per continuare.</p><p>"Ehm, i tuoi genitori." Fece una pausa sospirando. "Hanno chiamato i miei e sembravano davvero preoccupati..."</p><p>"Non farlo." Louis lo interruppe prima che potesse finire la frase. "Per favore. Solo - Basta, non farlo."</p><p>Zayn sospirò dolcemente e lasciò che il silenzio prendesse nuovamente parte alla loro conversazione finché non sentì Louis parlare con una voce dolce e spezzata che addolorò il cuore dell'amico.</p><p>"Se n'è andato."</p><p>Zayn si accigliò tristemente dall'altra parte del telefono.</p><p>"Tornerà Lou."</p><p>Louis sentì le lacrime iniziare ad uscire dai suoi occhi, quelle stesse lacrime che aveva lottato per trattenere nell'ultima ora.</p><p>"L'ho visto Zayn." Singhiozzò. "Loro... hanno unato il t-taser ..."</p><p>Zayn cercò in fretta di zittirlo non volendo arrecare ulteriore danno al ragazzo che riportava a galla i ricordi di qualche ora fa.</p><p>"Respira Lou." Lo blandì gentilmente. "Va tutto bene, non hai bisogno di spiegare."</p><p>Louis ignorò involontariamente le sue parole e singhiozzò più forte. "È svenuto!" Cominciò a farsi prendere dal panico. "Io - avrei dovuto essere io, non lui! Non ha fatto niente di male. Io - è stata colpa mia se sono corso da lui..."</p><p>"Ascoltami." Zayn lo interruppe, severamente ma dolcemente. "Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua, né di Harry. Sì, non è giusto quello che gli è successo ma non osare incolpare te stesso per niente di tutto questo, okay? Te la stai cavando, Louis. Non stressarti troppo adesso va bene?"</p><p>Louis pianse in silenzio e annuì debolmente, anche se Zayn non poteva vederlo. "O-Okay." Piagnucolò.</p><p>Per i minuti successivi i due continuarono a parlare a singhiozzo, alternando momenti di totale silenzio a momenti in cui Louis sfociava in un pianto incontrollabile, e presto Zayn dovette lasciarlo a causa dei suoi genitori che cercavano di origliare la loro conversazione.</p><p>Le dita di Louis tremavano violentemente mentre premeva il pulsante rosso per terminare la chiamata e si mise a testa tra le mani mentre le lacrime gli scorrevano ancora veloci lungo le guance.</p><p>Si sedette per un momento, prima di decidere di prepararsi a partire dopo essersi ricordato che la macchina della polizia lo stava ancora aspettando. Tirò su con il naso e singhiozzò, asciugandosi il viso con entrambe le mani prima di alzarsi goffamente.</p><p>Afferrò uno dei maglioni di Harry ma lottò contro il forte impulso di immergere il naso direttamente nella stoffa per riempire le sue narici dell'odore inebriante del profumo meraviglioso del suo ragazzo, sapendo che se lo avesse fatto molto probabilmente sarebbe finito steso sul pavimento della loro camera da letto a singhiozzare.</p><p>Proprio mentre stava per dirigersi verso la porta, si fermò di colpo vedendo un sottile foglio di carta bianco piegato ordinatamente in quattro posto in fondo al loro letto.</p><p>Confuso, si avvicinò con cautela al foglio e sentì il nodo alla gola diventare pesante, ancora una volta, quando vide "Louis." scritto con una calligrafia familiare.</p><p>Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancarono mentre si riempirono di nuove lacrime ancora una volta. Strinse i pugni prima di allentarli e strinse gli occhi prima di riaprirli, facendo del suo meglio per calmare le sue emozioni.</p><p>Dopo minuti in cui si era costretto ad afferrare il foglio, esalò un sospiro tremante e si sporse ansiosamente in avanti per afferrare il biglietto.</p><p>Esitò e fissò con desiderio il suo nome prima di procedere ad aprire con attenzione il foglio e sentire il suo mondo crollare quando finalmente lo fece.</p><p>"<em>Ciao piccolo</em>." Lesse.</p><p>
  <em>"Sei profondamente addormentato, in questo momento (e sei molto bello potrei aggiungere) quindi ho colto questa opportunità per scriverti, perché sfortunatamente, non so quanto tempo mi rimane con te amore mio. Le cose finiranno presto e per quanto mi addolori scriverlo, sappiamo entrambi che le mie parole non sono altro che la verità.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In primo luogo, ti amo Louis. Non amerò mai qualcuno tanto quanto amo te. Le possibilità per me di lasciare che il mio amore per te diminuisca sono estremamente e assolutamente basse. Sono innamorato di te, Louis Tomlinson. Sei l'amore e la luce della mia vita, e sappi che darei tutto per passare il resto dei miei giorni, settimane, mesi e anni con te, piccolo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In secondo luogo, non mi pento e non mi pentirò mai di amarti, tesoro. Anche se tra pochi anni verrò rilasciato e saremo di nuovo riuniti, non rimpiangerò mai la mia decisione di aver scelto te come colui da amare incondizionatamente. Fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto sapevo di aver bisogno di te, e questo non cambierà mai amore mio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non preoccuparti di questo, piccolo. Per favore. Non stressarti quando me ne andrò, e non. stressarti.in.nessun.caso se non sarai in grado di farmi visita. Se succede non ti preoccupare piccolo. Ci potremmo rincontrare di nuovo, da qualche parte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So che starai piangendo mentre leggerai questo e mi dispiace così tanto che dovrò essere io a causarti questo dolore. So anche che sei testardo e non mi ascolterai, ma per favore, non piangere. Ho bisogno che tu sia forte per me piccolo. Starò bene, te lo prometto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non piangere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti amo fino alla luna, alle stelle, alle galassie e oltre, mio angelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sinceramente tuo. X."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. trente quatre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry strinse forte gli occhi per cercare di evitare che il dolore lancinante e incessante alla testa peggiorasse.</p>
<p>Sollevò lentamente una mano per pizzicarsi il ponte del naso aprendo a malincuore gli occhi, sussultando poi per il fastidio che la luce intensa che gli provocava. "Fanculo." Grugnì.</p>
<p>Erano passate ore dopo la scossa elettrizzante del taser dell'agente e Harry era sfortunatamente svenuto. La parte bassa della schiena gli doleva ed era a disagio per la sensazione della fredda piattaforma di metallo su cui era stato adagiato.</p>
<p>"Sono contenta di vedere che sei di nuovo tra noi."Sentì una voce parlare.</p>
<p>Apparteneva a una donna, ma questo non aiutò ad alleviare lo stupore dipinto sul volto di Harry. Le sue sopracciglia erano aggrottate per la confusione mentre allungava il collo verso l'alto - rabbrividendo per il dolore - riuscendo a stabilire un contatto visivo con la donna.</p>
<p>"Tu chi sei?" Borbottò con voce rauca.</p>
<p>Aveva la pelle chiara, un paio di occhiali tremendamente grandi occupavano gran parte del volto e aveva la mascella lievemente cesellata. I suoi capelli erano pettinati all'indietro in una crocchia bassa mentre le sue mani erano ancorate ad una valigetta di cuoio marrone mentre rivolgeva a Harry un sorriso deciso.</p>
<p>"Il tuo avvocato difensore." Informò. "È un piacere conoscerla, signor Styles. Il mio nome è Gonzales, o Rosa. Come preferisce chiamarmi."</p>
<p>Harry grugnì di nuovo, ma annuì. Si sedette con cautela, mentre Rosa si alzava e si avvicinava a lui sedendosi, lasciando comunque una rispettabile quantità di spazio tra di loro.</p>
<p>Nel frattempo Harry osservava ciò che lo circondava, nonostante la sua visione fosse ancora sfocata.</p>
<p>Fissò intensamente la stanza bianca e opaca. Intorno a lui si ergevano tre muri e il quarto era stato sostituito con robuste sbarre di metallo arrugginite alle estremità. Una maniglia di metallo era posizionata su una delle sbarre, e questo è tutto ciò che gli era servito per rendersi conto di essere all'interno dell'unità della polizia.</p>
<p>"Capisco che sia confuso signor Styles ma..."</p>
<p>"Dove si trova?" La interruppe Harry rudemente.</p>
<p>Rosa sussultò, ignorandolo per un momento prima di rispondere.</p>
<p>"Dov'è chi, signor Styles?"</p>
<p>"Louis." Rispose Harry, serrando la mascella per il familiare dolore acuto che gli entrò nel petto. "Dove si trova?"</p>
<p>"È a casa." Disse Rosa a bassa voce. "È a casa. Mi è stato detto che era scortato da un ufficiale."</p>
<p>Il petto di Harry si strinse e, in tutta sincerità, il dolore che provava ora era ancora più forte del mal di testa che era costretto a sopportare, ma provava ancora un minimo di sollievo nel sapere che il suo ragazzo, almeno, era riuscito a tornare a casa sano e salvo.</p>
<p>"Bene." Sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i ricci aggrovigliati.</p>
<p>Rosa strinse le labbra delicatamente e intrecciò le dita.</p>
<p>"Ascolti, signor Styles. Capisco che lei sia confuso e provi diverse emozioni in questo momento, ma va bene così." Lo rassicurò. "Sono qui per aiutarti e infonderti il coraggio di cui potresti aver bisogno, anche se gli altri pensano che non dovrei." Spiegò dolcemente. "Come tuo avvocato difensore credo che tu non sia colpevole, anche se lo sei."</p>
<p>Dopodiché tacque. Rosa, guardando preoccupata  Harry scuotere la testa e lasciarla cadere tra le sue ampie spalle.</p>
<p>"Non gli ho fatto del male." Borbottò. "Non avrei mai messo le mani su di lui in alcun modo che non fosse amorevole e rispettoso." Sputò Harry arrabbiato. "Io lo amo, non gli farei mai del male, io..." Inspirò profondamente per evitare di arrabbiarsi.</p>
<p>Harry sapeva quello che faceva e capiva che avrebbe dovuto affrontare le conseguenze per le sue azioni, ma quello che non poteva stargli bene era il fatto che era stato accusato di violenza sessuale. Lo faceva infuriare a non finire; poteva spezzare il collo a qualcuno solo per aver insinuato che avrebbe forzato Louis a fare qualcosa del genere, qualcosa di talmente disgustoso sul suo Louis.</p>
<p>"Signor Styles, capisco che sia arrabbiato per questa situazione e si fidi di me quando dico che credo a ogni parola che dice. Ma anche se lo faccio spetta al giudice decidere se sei colpevole o no." Cercò di spiegare l'avvocato gentilmente. "Il mio lavoro è cercare di convincere il giudice che non lo sei, e farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per farlo accadere."</p>
<p>Harry emise un altro sospiro pesante e fece schioccare le nocche prima di voltare la testa per guardare finalmente la donna.</p>
<p>"Allora, cosa succede se siamo in tribunale ma il giudice non mi crede e mi dichiara colpevole?" Sondó Harry.</p>
<p>Rosa si morse il labbro e si guardò il grembo, imbarazzata.</p>
<p>"Signor Styles." Esitò. "In questo momento la accusano di violenza sessuale ai danni di un minore che la possono portare a scontare fino a tre o cinque anni di carcere, che può anche essere correlata al ricevere un'accusa di stupro". Informò seriamente. "Questo gioca anche nel fatto che il signor Tomlinson, in effetti, è minorenne e questo da solo può causarle altri tre anni".</p>
<p>Harry rimase in silenzio, assorbendo tutto e cercando di non sentirsi sopraffatto perché sapeva che sarebbe successo e capiva quali sarebbero state le conseguenze.</p>
<p>Tuttavia, non si è mai pentito di una sola cosa fatta con Louis.</p>
<p>"Bisognerà indagare su tutto, incluso te, e..." Fece una pausa, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. "E il signor Tomlinson."</p>
<p>Il collo di Harry scattò su di lei. "Che cosa?" Ringhiò.</p>
<p>"È obbligatorio, signor Styles..."</p>
<p>"No, non lo è." Harry la interruppe bruscamente. "Lasciatelo fuori da tutto questo. Ha già troppo da gestire."</p>
<p>"E tu no?" Chiese Rosa.</p>
<p>Questo colse Harry alla sprovvista, ma scosse il capo.</p>
<p>"Non è questo il punto." Harry sospirò. "È giovane e io... solo, no. Lo lasci fuori da tutto questo."</p>
<p>Rosa sospirò per la testardaggine di Harry e si preparò mentalmente per i giorni a venire prima di rispondere.</p>
<p>"Ascolti, abbiamo solo bisogno di intervistare Louis per scoprire la sua versione della storia, perché il suo contributo potrebbe essere di grande aiuto per tutto questo. Se dice tutta la verità sulla vostra relazione, cosa che non ho dubbi che lui farà, posso assicurarti che alcune di queste accuse potrebbero essere ritirate."</p>
<p>Harry rifletté per un lungo momento, le labbra increspate in una linea sottile. Fece una risatina priva di umorismo sapendo che Louis avrebbe dato anche il suo ultimo centesimo se avesse significato che Harry poteva avere la possibilità di essere liberato e di tornare tra le sue braccia.</p>
<p>L'uomo inghiottì il nodo che cresceva nella sua gola e strinse gli occhi, per fermare le lacrime improvvise che gli si raccolsero negli occhi. Si pizzicò il ponte del naso, prima di schiarirsi la gola e annuire. "Bene." Mormorò.</p>
<p>Rosa si rianimò un po' e gli rivolse un sorriso caloroso ma comprensivo; era contenta che Harry avesse finalmente deciso di collaborare.</p>
<p>"Ti ama, moltissimo." Disse dopo un momento di silenzio. "L'ho visto, nel video lui che corre da te, e posso dire che farebbe assolutamente qualsiasi cosa per tirarti fuori di qui, giusto?"</p>
<p>Harry strinse la mascella e annuì; i pugni si stringevano mentre la stessa sensazione di pesantezza nella sua gola aumentava.</p>
<p>"Si." Esalò ridacchiando. "È piuttosto testardo."</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Rosa si addolcirono mentre il suo sorriso comprensivo si allargava. Mise delicatamente la mano sulla spalla di Harry prima di accarezzarla in modo platonico.</p>
<p>"L'amore arriva in molti modi diversi." Sospirò. "A volte, le persone non sono d'accordo con questi modi, ma questo non rende l'amore meno importante." Spiegò l'avvocato. "Secondo me non importa chi ami, basta che l'amore sia reciproco, perché in fin dei conti è la tua felicità e quella del tuo partner che conta."</p>
<p>Harry ascoltò le sue parole attentamente e si voltò a guardarla, regalandole un sorriso gentile per esprimere tutta la sua gratitudine, non fidandosi della propria voce instabile.</p>
<p>Gli diede ancora una pacca sulla spalla prima di parlare nuovamente.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lo rivedrà signor Styles. Glielo prometto."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. trente cinq</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era trascorsa una settimana dall'incidente.</p><p>Louis era lentamente ma inesorabilmente scivolato nella depressione.</p><p>Non se ne era mai reso conto, ma tutto è iniziato i primi trenta secondi dopo aver visto Harry che gli veniva strappato dalle mani. Un po' come se il suo cuore fosse stato brutalmente distrutto da un martello e il dolore che provava era debilitante, sia mentalmente che fisicamente.</p><p>Il dolore per il duro schiaffo che aveva ricevuto da sua madre non appena aveva messo piede in casa sua in confronto non era nemmeno così grave.</p><p>"Preoccupato un cazzo" aveva pensato.</p><p>La donna, quindi, aveva proceduto a denigrarlo e picchiarlo, definendolo una "<em>puttana disgustosa per aver dormito con il suo insegnante</em>". Quelle parole esatte rimasero nella mente di Louis, specialmente quando decise di dirgli che non era suo figlio e che non lo sarebbe mai stato. Anche suo padre aveva concordato e lo aveva definito inutile, continuando a sputare con rabbia che non sarebbe rimasto a vedere un <em>frocio</em> in casa sua.</p><p>Louis si sentì disgustato dai suoi genitori, una volta che girò la testa e vide con la coda dell'occhio i suoi fratelli rannicchiati insieme in fondo alle scale che osservavano la scena spaventati.</p><p>Non ha parlato però, ha solo lanciato loro uno sguardo di scusa quando i suoi genitori hanno iniziato a litigare perché suo padre aveva affermato che non poteva sopportare di stare ancora in quella famiglia, soprattutto dopo aver scoperto la notizia.</p><p>Più tardi, la notte in cui Louis era di sopra nella sua camera da letto a rileggere la nota di Harry con le lacrime che gli scorrevano sulle guance arrossate, sentì la porta d'ingresso di casa sua chiudersi sbattendo.</p><p>E Louis non ha detto niente quando suo padre se n'è andato e non è più tornato.</p><p>E non ha detto nulla nemmeno quando sua madre era salita di sopra solo per picchiarlo, affermando che l'assenza di suo padre era stata tutta colpa sua.</p><p>Forse lo era.</p><p>I giornalisti e i cameramen si affollavano costantemente intorno alla casa di casa di Louis, al punto che sua madre doveva persino chiamare la polizia per convincerli ad andarsene; anche di questo in effetti incolpava Louis.</p><p>Da quel momento in poi, gli fu impedito di uscire di casa tranne che per andare a scuola - <em>alla quale Louis non andò nemmeno e non si preoccupò della possibile reazione della madre</em>. Anche se sapeva che presto avrebbe dovuto fare la sua comparsa a scuola, per il momento non aveva la forza né la stabilità emotiva per essere pronto a farlo.</p><p>"Hai mangiato oggi?"</p><p>Ora, Louis è seduto nella sua camera da letto, la porta chiusa a chiave mentre gioca con le estremità delle corde di quel maglione che indossa, appartenente a Harry.</p><p>Roteò gli occhi spenti alla domanda di Zayn.</p><p>"Non lo so, Zayn. Cosa ne pensi?" Rispose elegantemente.</p><p>"Penso che dovresti mangiare cazzo, Louis."</p><p>Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento, distogliendo gli occhi dal biglietto spiegazzato che giaceva accanto a lui. Strinse le labbra screpolate e deglutì a fatica per fermare il nodo in gola mentre parlava.</p><p>"Non ho fame, Z." Sussurrò.</p><p>"Lo so, Lou, ma devi comunque prenderti cura<br/>di te." Disse Zayn preoccupato. "So che è passata solo una settimana, ma sono solo molto preoccupato per te, amico. Non hai voluto sentire ragioni da quando se n'è andato e..."</p><p>"E cosa?" Lo interruppe Louis a denti stretti. "E hai paura che impazzisca?"</p><p>Zayn cercò di fermarlo. "Louis, sai che non è quello che volevo dire..."</p><p>"Allora cosa intendevi?" Sputò Louis. "Non sai cosa sto passando, Zayn. Capisco che sei preoccupato per me e ti voglio bene per questo, ma non pensi che non sia preoccupato anche io per me stesso?"</p><p>Zayn era silenzioso dall'altra parte della linea, dando a Louis l'impressione che si stesse sentendo in colpa, ma Louis non riuscì a trattenersi dal continuare.</p><p>"Fa male." Gracchiò. "Fa così male. Ogni secondo della giornata lui è nella mia mente, e questa cosa mi sta uccidendo perché so che anche io sono sulla sua, ma non c'è niente che possiamo fare al riguardo." Tirò su col naso. "Non riesco a fare niente se non pensare a quel giorno, Z. Non riesco a dormire, non riesco a mangiare, non riesco nemmeno a respirare senza sapere che se n'è andato."</p><p>Le lacrime gli annebbiavano la vista e minacciavano di fuoriuscire dai suoi occhi. "N-Non voleva che mi stressassi e so che sarebbe così deluso se mi vedesse in questo stato, m-ma non posso farci niente." Louis singhiozzò. "Non so cosa c'è che non va in me."</p><p>"Non c'è niente di sbagliato in te, Lou." Zayn intervenne dolcemente. "Stai solo vivendo una rottura d'amore, tutto qui."</p><p>Louis sollevò la sua minuscola mano libera e premette il palmo del maglione di Harry contro la sua fronte e appoggiandovi sopra la testa, osservando alcune lacrime gocciolargli dalla punta del naso.</p><p>"Voglio solo che tu ti prenda cura di te stesso, Lou." Zayn continuò quando Louis non rispose. "Sei il mio migliore amico, è praticamente nella mia natura preoccuparmi per te in un momento come questo." Sospirò.</p><p>Louis chiuse gli occhi e prese un altro profondo respiro prima di annuire, sebbene Zayn non fosse in grado di vederlo.</p><p>"Ci proverò." Borbottò con voce appena udibile. "Ma niente promesse."</p><p>La sua voce era piccola e debole, ed estremamente diversa dal suo tono roco e sfacciato a cui Zayn si era abituato così tanto nel corso degli anni. L'unica volta in cui Louis aveva quella voce era stato quando i suoi genitori si erano dimenticati di festeggiare il suo dodicesimo compleanno, ma anche allora non aveva suonato così male come prima e questo spezzò il cuore di Zayn.</p><p>"Va bene." Zayn sorrise comprensivo. "Voglio solo che tu ci provi."</p><p>Louis accettò le scuse di Zayn per averlo fatto arrabbiare ei due avevano continuato a parlare fino a quando non furono costretti a salutarsi; entrambi i ragazzi riattaccarono proprio mentre avevano bussato alla porta di casa di Louis, al piano di sotto.</p><p>Un cipiglio si formò sul suo viso macchiato di lacrime del ragazzo quando sentì sua madre rispondere alla porta. Tacque per un momento finché non si udì il suono della donna che pronunciava stridula il suo nome.</p><p>Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e si asciugò le guance bagnate con il maglione prima di alzarsi debolmente dal letto. Si infilò una felpa uscendo dalla sua camera da letto e scendere le scale di legno trascinando i piedi.</p><p>Una volta arrivato in fondo alle scale, ignorò lo sguardo disgustato di sua madre e le passò accanto, fermandosi di colpo quando entrò in soggiorno e vide chi aveva bussato.</p><p>Non si aspettava di vedere un agente di polizia sulla soglia della porta.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>